Titanic: HSM Style!
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Story of two young people who meet on a luxury cruise ship in 2012. Based off the 1997 mega hit "Titanic". DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM OR TITANIC! MAJOR Traylor. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL (except for any original characters). THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._

* * *

_**

_In the year 2012, the biggest cruise ship in history, Titanic II, was set to sail on its maiden voyage _

**_from Southampton to New York._**

_Shows people from all three classes boarding the ship_

**_Among the 5,000 people aboard the ship are two young Americans from two different worlds._**

_a beautiful rich black girl entering First Class with her fiancée and her older sister;_

_poor blue eyed boy running to board the ship at the last minute with his best friend_

**_One night, fate would allow them to cross paths._**

_The girl is about to jump overboard when the boy stops her_

_"Don't do it." The boy yells at her._

_"You stay where you are or I'll let go." the girl yells back._

_"You don't want to do this." The boy extends out his hand to her. She accepts at the last minute before she falls off._

_"I'm Troy Jack Bolton. What's your name?" the boy said as he shook the girl's hand._

_"Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones." she answers back._

**_After that night, they became friends_**

_"You call this a party? I call this nap time. I'll show you a REAL party." _

_"WHOA! This is a party! This is nothing like those stupid debutante balls I've been in."_

**_Despite opposing ends trying to pull them apart,_**

_"You may be my fiancée, but you will respect me. Just like a wife is supposed to respect her husband." _

_"You will never see that 'boy' again. Taylor, I'm not playing with you."_

_"I just want to speak to Taylor for one second." _

_"I don't care what you want. You don't belong here."_

_"Troy, I'm engaged. I can't see you."_

_"If you don't break free from their control, you will die a miserable death from them."_

**_They end up fall in love_**

_"I'm flying, Troy. I'm flying!"_

_The two are shown kissing each other at the head of the deck_

_A foggy car is shown and tons of loud moaning are coming from the car as well_

**_When an accident much like the predecessor occurs,_**

_"We've hit an iceberg, sir. We tried to avoid it, but the ship got hit."_

_"No matter what we do, the ship will sink in less than three hours."_

_"We have 5,000 people on board; we only have lifeboats for only half."_

_"It's history repeating all over again."_

**_Will their love survive,_**

_"You jump, I jump right?"_

_"Troy, I'm not gonna leave you."_

**_Or sink into the Atlantic?_**

_"Taylor, RUN!!"_

_"Troy, he's trying to kill us."_

_"I hope your time together was worth it."_

_"You're gonna get out of here. You will not die here tonight. Promise me now Taylor?"_

_"I promise. I'll never let go."_

**_Find out on Titanic: HSM STYLE!_**

**_COMING TO COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU!!_**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you guys think I should do it or should I scrap it? Please tell me what you think based of this trailer. I was thinking of changing title of the ship to something else. What should I add? What should I take out? This is for y'all. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!**

**I'm writing chapter one on this story right now (as well as the other Traylor & Chaylor requests). I won't post that up until I get at least FIVE reviews on this trailer. If you want Chapter one up, please review!!**

* * *


	2. The Journey Begins

**I was so happy with the responses from the trailer (eight reviews), I decided to just go and post up Chapter 1. Once again, I don'town HSM, Titanic, or _Allure of the Seas_.**

_**

* * *

**_

Tuesday, April 10, 2012 Southampton, UK

The bright morning sky was beautiful as crystal clear water for this was the day the luxury cruise ship, _Angelic II_, was set to sail on its maiden voyage to New York City. The voyage was in honor of the _Titanic_, the luxury cruise ship that sank 100 years ago. The ship would've been named _Titanic II, _but the company that owned the _Titanic II _name refused to sell the rights to the Angel Star Line.

The ship was 1,500 ft long (50% longer than _Titanic_), had 1,200 staterooms for all three classes, state-of-the-art dining room, entertainment hall, 2 Olympic-sized pools, exercise room (for first class passengers only), and had the capacity of 5,000 passengers & crew.

Once word got out about _Angelic II,_ people from all over the world went crazy for it and started buying tickets. Within weeks, all the tickets were sold out.

The ports of Southampton were packed with a mixture of lucky passengers and jealous locals looking on and waving good-bye. Car horns were honking, signaling people to move out of the way. Sidewalks were packed with cars, limos, & taxis filled with some of the wealthiest people in the world unloading their luggage and boarding the ship.

In one car, the driver got out the car, opened the side door and extended his hand out. A young African American woman grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car. She was extremely beautiful. She had on a light light purple halter dress on that brought out her skin perfectly. She had long jet black hair that stopped at her mid-back, milk chocolate skin that was free from any blemishes or cellulite, and a perfect 36-24-36 figure. If she wasn't 5'2", she could easily pass for a runway model.

Moments later, a 6'3" tall, handsome black man in a business casual outfit stepped out of the car behind her. He turned around and helped an older woman (a splitting image of the first girl) out of her car. While he was doing that, the first girl was looking over the ship unimpressed.

"I still don't see how everybody's crazy over this, Shelton. It doesn't look any bigger than _Allure of the Seas_." the girl said.

"You can be unmoved about some things, Taylor, but not about _Angelic II. _It's over 300 feet longer than _Allure,_ and much more luxurious." Shelton said back as he was helping the second woman out of the car. "Your baby sister is so hard to impress, Toni."

"So, this ship is supposed to be like the _Titanic_. I'm surprised they didn't promote it as "The Unsinkable Ship." Toni said as she walked towards the entrance of the ship.

"Look what happened then when they did." Taylor said agreeing with her sister and following her.

"That was the past. Look foward to the future. That doesn't mean it'll happen again." Shelton chuckles at both women. A baggage check in man comes from behind Shelton and taps on his shoulder.

"Sir, luggage check-in is down the way to your left. You must do that right now."

"I put my trust in you, sir. Please see my man." Shelton answers back and places a $100 bill in his hand. The worker cheers and says thank you to Shelton as he walks off before another man grabs him by the shoulder.

"Okay, all the suitcases are in the trunks of these cars. Those and the safe in the back seat are to be taken to the parlor suite rooms B 32, 34, & 36." The bodyguard, Spencer, tells him.

Shelton checks his watch and sees it's 11:30 (30 minutes before the ship was to leave the port). "Ladies, it's time to go." he tells Taylor & Toni. Taylor loops her left arm around Shelton's right and they begin to make their way to the walkway to board the ship. Taylor looks back and checks on Gabriella, her best friend & the family maid, to see if she has her personal stuff.

"Where's my coat & laptop?" Taylor questions Gabriella.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I have it." Gabriella replies back.

They enter the ship and get checked in.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to _Angelic II_."

"Hello, sir. I am Shelton Anthony Johnson and this is my fiancée, Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones and her sister Antoina Violet McKessie-Jones. This is our maid Gabriella, but her last name isn't important." Shelton told the steward, much to Gabriella's displease.

"Okay. You're rooms are this way." the steward told them and he pointed the direction to their rooms.

Taylor's adventure was about to begin. Little did she know that after this trip, her life was going to change forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bar just outside the dock, four young men are playing a game of poker. Two French men with tickets for the _Angelic II_, a half-Jamacian boy with really curly hair, and a blond haired blue eyed boy with a golden tan skin. All four were in a deep game of poker and had everything each of them owned at stake (including the tickets).

The long faced Frenchman argued with his round friend in French because he had bet their tickes for _Angelic II_. The Jamaican boy turned to his blond friend and said, "Troy, you are psycho. You bet everything we have."

"Chad, did you ever hear the term 'When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose.'" Troy replied back to him.

After the final deal was played, it was time for all four men to lay out what they had.

"All right fellas. Moment of truth. All of our lives are going to change right now." Troy annouced to the table. He looks to his left asks Chad, "Chad, what do you have?" Chad lays out his cards and shows that he had nothing.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

Troy looks across the way and asks the long faced Phillipe, "Phillipe, what do you have?" Phillipe shows he had the same thing as Chad: nothing.

He turns to his right and sees the round faced Jean-Louie. "Jean-Louie, what about you?" Jean-Louie shows that he had 3 of a kind. Troy turns back to Chad an says, "I'm sorry, Chad."

"You're sorry, Troy? YOU DUMB BASTARD! I told you not to bet all of our money, and you did!" an angry Chad spits out at Troy. Troy grabs his hand and tries to calm him down.

"Look, Chad. I'm sorry you're not going to see your dad & sisters again for a long time... because we're going to America. ROYAL FLUSH, HOMEBOYS!!" Troy cheers out to them and starts to collect their money. Chad's angers wipes away instantly and he grabs the tickets and yells out 'Thank you, God. Thank you!'

While Troy was still raking the money into his pocket, Phillipe grabs his shirt and says in French, "_**Vous le morceau stupide de merde."**_ He balls up his fist getting ready to punch Troy. The fist ends up in Jean-Louie's face & he falls to the ground.

Troy tells Chad as he hugs him, "Come on, man. Let's go. I'm going home!"

While Phillipe continues to curse Jean-Louie out in French, Chad announces to the whole bar, "I'm going to America!" The crowd cheers for both of them until the bartender tells him, "No, you're not. _Angelic II_ is going to America in 5 minutes." It was 11:55am; time flew by them very fast. Surprised at the time, Troy and Chad collect the rest of the money and quickly leave the bar.

As they run towards the boat, Troy yells back at Chad, "We're just regular poor bums living the high life. One step closer to freaking royalty, my friend."

Chad yells back, "It's my destiny. I'm going to America to be a famous singer and take care of my family in Jamaica."

"Chad, let's go. Their pulling the bridge back." When they finally make it to the entrance, they hand their tickets to the steerage check-in steward. He asks them, "Have you gone through inspection?"

"Yes, sir. We don't have any lice or diseases. Both of us are Americans." Troy answers back despite Chad not being an American. They climb on board just before they close the doors behind Chad. Troy yells out, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, man."

When the crew removes the rope from the dock, Troy and Chad run to the back of the ship and begins to wave goodbye to the people on the dock.

"Do you know any of the people?" Chad asks him.

"No, but who cares? Good bye, we'll miss you." Troy answers back. Chad joins him and waves goodbye to the people on the dock. _Angelic II _finally left the dock and it's maiden voyage to New York City has begun.

Troy's adventure was about to begin. Little did he know that by the end of this trip, his life would be changed forever.

* * *

**There, that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I wanted to introduce both Taylor's and Troy's characters (much like the ones in the movie). You can tell some of the other characters in this chapter are based off the ones in the movie, but with some differences. **

**-Shelton (Taylor's fiancée) is based off Cal, Rose's fiancée in the movie. I couldn't see another HSM character portraying the "Cal" character.**

**-Toni (Taylor's sister) is based off of Ruth, Rose's mother. I made her into the sister instead of the mother because Taylor mentioned she had an older sister in HSM2, but that never fully developed. She is a motherly figure to Taylor, and that will be explained later in the story.**

**-Chad (Troy's best friend) is based of Fabrizio, Jack's best friend. Instead of him being full-blooded Italian, I made him Jamaican.**

**-Gabriella (the family maid) is based off of Trudy, Rose's maid. Taylor is really sweet to her, but she is treated like crap by Shelton and the rest of her family. You'll see that later on in the story.**

**-The two French guys from the poker game were based off the Swedes in the movie.**

**I'll introduce some more of the HSM characters in the future.**

**What Phillipe says to Troy before he punches his friend:** _**Vous le morceau stupide de merde.- **You stupid piece of shit._

**OK, many of you are probably wondering why I changed the ship's name from _Titanic II_ to _Angelic II_. The reason I changed it is because I didn't want to sound like I was copying the actual name. ****Tell me what you guys think of the ship's name. Should I keep it or should I change it to something else? I have a poll up on my profile.**

**One last thing, the ship mentioned in this chapter, _Allure of the Seas, _just happens to be a real ship that is set to sail in 2010. It is said to be the largest passenger ship in the world when completed (almost 1,200 ft). Just so you know, I don't own the ship or its name (just like I don't own HSM or Titanic.)**

**If there is anything that you would like to see, add, removed, or whatever, please review and let me know. This is for you guys.**

**Shout outs to the following people b/c they reviewed my trailer: **chaylorxtraylorlover101, Lexie-Lex, CHAYLORISAWSOME312, look at the stars, mzwendy85, scorpiongal, AyaneC, and CuteANDSexxxy17.

**Five reviews and I'll post up chapter 2.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your support.**


	3. Getting Settled In

**_Chapter 2: Getting Settled In_**

**Once again, I don't own HSM or Titanic or Martha's Vineyard. They go to their respective owners.**

"Here we go, Rm. 148." Troy said as he and Chad opened the door to their room. They met two more French men (the bar guys' friends). Troy introduced himself to the men while Chad placed his bag on the top bunk.

"How the hell you get top bunk?" Troy playfully punches Chad's stomach while he laughs at him.

While looking at Troy and Chad, one of the Frenchmen asked the other, "Where's Phillipe?"

"Hey, Troy. I don't wanna stay in this room the entire time we're here. We should totally check this place out and look at more important things, like hot girls." Chad asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I don't wanna stay in here either." Troy set his bag down on the bed and headed out the room with Chad right behind him.

"Miss Taylor, what do you want to unpack first?" the maid Gabriella asks Taylor as she hands takes in her luggage.

"Let's unpack the laptop and photos first. This room looks so dull; it needs to be brighter in here." Taylor told her.

Shelton comes out of their private deck and sees Taylor unpacking her photos and placing them around their suite. "Dear God, not those hideous photos again. You wasted a good amount of money and film."

Taylor rolls her eyes at his comment and says, "Shelton, the difference between your taste in art and mine is that I have some taste. They look like they could be a landscape. They're a perfect souvenir. I think they're beautiful. Not to mention, we got them at a good price."

"That's the only thing good about them; they were cheap." Shelton laughs as Taylor walked to her bedroom with Gabriella.

When both women got into Taylor's room, Gabriella turned around and said, "Miss Taylor, don't you realize how lucky we are? I mean, we're on the most luxurious ship ever built, sleeping in beds nobody's ever slept in, using china that's never been used, and so many other things." Taylor nods her head, agreeing with everything she was saying.

Gabriella added, "Just think, Miss Taylor. Tonight, I know I'm gonna be the first person to have slept in my bed."

"That bed will be in the 3rd class if you don't resume what you're supposed to be doing. Her luggage still needs to be unpacked." Shelton walks into Taylor's room unannounced and interrupting Gabriella. "I need private time with my future wife. Get out and close the door behind you."

"Yes sir." Gabriella bows to him and walks out of the room. Once the door is closed, Shelton walks toward Taylor and gets behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Taylor, my rose, I'm definitely going to enjoy sleeping in these satin sheets. Especially since I have the most beautiful Black woman on this ship sleeping beside me." Shelton whispers to Taylor's ear and begins to tickle her.

"You're so silly, Shelton." Taylor giggles as she tries to stop him from tickling her.

"Even after three years, I still don't see why she's friends with that stupid immigrant maid of ours. She's cheap labor, and that's all her people are good for. Them and White people. You and I both know that." When he said that, Taylor stop moving and giggling. She turns to him and has an angry look on her face.

"Shel, Gabriella is a human being just like you and me. It's her parents that are immigrants. And besides, she was born in California so that makes her American." Taylor fires back at him.

"She's still lower than us, my rose. She needs to know where her place is if she wants to have a job with us. Anyway, enough with that piece of trash. All I'm saying is you need to be close to more important people like your sister, your debutante friends, and especially me. I'm your future husband, the son of US Senator & businessman Booker T. Johnson, CEO to Johnson, Johnson & Jones Bank, and the future President of the United States. After our wedding, our lives will be amazing and you'll never have to work a day in your life. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Taylor nods and says, "Yes, Shelton. That would be wonderful. But please don't talk about Gabriella like that. Promise me?"

Shelton whines for a few seconds, but finally gives in. "All right, Tay Rose. Only around you." He bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know that?" Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

Shelton looks at his watch to check what time it is. "It's almost 3:00pm, I'm heading to the gym. See you there?"

"Okay." Taylor nods.

"Good. You better be there; I'm not walking around Atlanta with a fat wife on my arms." Shelton said as she slaps her ass.

"Shelton A. Johnson, get out! You are so mean." Taylor playfully hits him as he walks out the door. She closes the door back and says under her breath, "He is such a jerk sometimes."

A few minutes later, Taylor heard a knock on the door. She gasped at the noise and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Gabriella, Miss Taylor." Taylor sighed and opens the door for her. Gabriella walks in and tells her, "I've finished unpacking your luggage. Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"Just one thing, Gabi." Taylor said as she pulled out her gym clothes & shoes. "Can you help me pick out what I should wear to the gym? I want Shelton's eyes to stay focused on me."

"You can look like a homeless bum. He'll still have his eyes on you." Gabriella said. Taylor gave her a big hug and helped her out on what she should wear to the gym.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2. I know there's not much of Troy, but he will be shown a lot more in the next one. I still hope you liked it.**

**I also hoped that you liked Shelton's background. Like 'Cal' in the movie, he is from a very wealthy and powerful family & he is very handsome. However, he is an arrogant, racist asshole. He thinks some people are lower than other people. In this case, its other races. In this story, African Americans are considered upper class while everybody else is lower class. That's why he talks so badly about Gabriella.**

**Some of y'all might think Chad should be a part of this class. Like I said in the last chapter, Chad is not American in this story. Therefore, he is not a part of the upper class.**

**The scene where Shelton & Taylor are alone in their bedroom was based off a deleted scene from the movie. You can view it on YouTube and type in "Titanic deleted scenes".**

**I will introduce some new characters in the next chapter. However, that can only happen if I get at least five reviews for this chapter.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed Chapter 1: **_ScienceFreak2007, chaylorxtraylorlover101, Lexie- Lex, mzwendy85, CuteANDSexxxy17, AyaneC, moonlitie, and look at the stars._

**Your reviews mean alot to me. If there is anything you would like to see added or removed from this story, let me know.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE KEEP READING! BYE!!!**


	4. I'm the King of the World

**_Chapter 3: Cherbourg-Octeville, France & Cobh, Ireland_**

**Once again, I don't own HSM or Titanic. Their rightful owners do.**

Before the _Angelic II_ made it to New York City, it had to make two stops. The first stop was to Cherbourg-Octeville later that Tuesday night, where 985 passengers boarded the ship. Two of those passengers included Debra Jean Baylor and her son Ezekiel (or Zeke for short). Her husband Curtis owns the successful Big Mama Baylor's Restaurant with locations all throughout the South. Zeke was in Paris on an internship for the past year and his dream is to run the family business one day as a chef. His mother was on vacation in Paris and decided to return to the States on the _Angelic II_ once they heard that the ship was stopping in Fance.

Unlike Taylor's family, Zeke's family wasn't always rich. It wasn't until 10 years ago when Zeke's parents' restaurant took off and they became very wealthy with their line of sauces. To most of the upper class, the Baylors are considered 'new money'.

"Mrs. Baylor! Hi, there!" Toni said once she spotted her walking to their rooms with their servants, Jason & Martha, behind them carrying their luggage.

"Hello, Miss Antonia." Mrs. Baylor said with a big Southern accent. She walked to the short woman gave her a great big hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How's your sister Taylor?"

"She's fine. She's at the gym right now. How is your husband & son?"

They're fine, too. Curtis is back in Houston, but he's coming to New York to pick us up when we dock next week. Zeke's done with his internship in Paris. He'll be along soon. What are you two young ladies doing here?"

"We're just leaving England after a two-week vacation with her fiancée."

"Wait. Did you say fiancée?" Mrs. Baylor asks and Toni nodded her head. "That's great news. Whose the lucky guy?"

"Shelton Anthony Jones of the Jones & Jones bank fortune." Toni said.

OH MY LORD!! She is so lucky; she got a good one. She'll never have to work a day in her life." A large thud came from the ground that made both women turn around and it made Mrs. Baylor angry. Her eyes turned red as she was looking at Jason's direction.

"JASON!! You better pick up my things and get a move on to our rooms. I ain't sleeping in no hallway floor. Keep messing up, and it's gonna be you." She yelled as her eyes were moving to a frightened Martha. "And you too, Martha. Help Jason with the my stuff and move along, now. Holding up traffic with your fat ass. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Baylor." Jason and Martha apologized. They pick up her stuff and ran staight to her room.

"Zeke wasn't as bad as these dumbass White folks. Those two knuckleheads should be thankful that they have a job." Mrs. Baylor sighs.

Toni nodded her head in agreement. "They're just as bad as those dirty immigrants. At least most of the White people speak English."

"Mm-Hmm. Anyway, let me go go my room and lay down. I'll catch you later. Bye and say hi to Taylor for me."

"Bye, Mrs. Baylor. Tell Zeke I said hi as well." Toni waves goodbye and heads in the opposite direction. Once she saw the heavyset woman turn the corner, Toni shuddered and whispered to herself, "God, I can't stand that woman."

* * *

Another passenger who boarded at Cherbourg-Octeville was a young girl named Kelsi Nielsen. She grew up poor in a small village just outside of Moscow. She left home after her parents and brother were killed in war two years ago. She is moving to the United States to pursue her dream as a music composer. She is not good in English and knows she has to be fluent in it in order to suceed in America.

Troy and Chad saw the petite girl looking lost. She couldn't find her room.

"Hey, Troy look. Hot nerdy chick at 3:00." Chad pointed at her.

"She's hot, but she looks lost. Let's go help her out." Troy said. They walked over to the girl and tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am. Are you lost?"

Kelsi was startled at the two strange men. She waved her finger and said in her thick Russian accent, "No speak English."

"Oh, we don't care." Troy said to the blue-eyed girl and Chad nodded her head. "We just want to help a fellow traveler out." Kelsi nodded her head and gave him her directions to her room.

"Let's see. Oh, look. You're in Rm. 147, that's across from us." Troy said. "My friend and I were just heading back there. Wanna follow us?"

"OK." Kelsi nodded and she walked with them to her room. When they got there, Kelsi turned around and thanked the boys for helping her. "Thank you for helping me. I am so lost. This place is maze to me."

Troy said, "You're welcome. This is our room 148. If you need anything, don't be afraid to knock on our door. Before we go, what is your name?"

"My name is Kelsi. I am from Russia. What is your name?"

"My name is Troy, and this is my Jamaican friend Chad."

"Nice to meet you both. I will see you around." Kelsi said as she walked inside her room and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Chad turned to Troy and said, "I always thought Russian girls were hot."

"Chad, all girls are hot, no matter what nationality." Troy said as they closed the door to their rooms.

"What? They're up there with Caribbean girls, especially Jamaican queens. Unlike your American girls; they're so snobby and stuck-up." Chad shot at Troy.

"Man, not all of them. It's mostly the rich ones that are like that." Troy said as he was lying down on his bed. "I'm calling it a night, man. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my man." Chad said from the top of his bunk.

* * *

The next day, the _Angelic II _made its second stop in the town of Cobh, Ireland. At that stop, just over 400 passengers got on the ship. Two of them were fraternal twins Ryan & Sharpay Evans. They grew up in Dublin with their Welsh father's job as an engineer; their Irish mother was a homemaker. His job paid good money and the family was able to live a middle-class life. Their father died in a car accident when they were 14. After his death, the family became poor and homeless. They have a huge love for theater and singing and always loved perfroming to people. They would often play in local pubs & theatres around Dublin for extra money. Encouraged by their mother to pursue performing in America, the twins left Dublin and are headed for America in hopes of making it on Broadway.

"This is a nice ship, Ryan." Sharpay said to her brother as they were looking for their room. "Have you found it yet?"

"Aye, I found it. Rm. 147." Ryan said as he inserted the key to open the door. When they entered the room, they saw a pale-skinned girl and two boys (one White & one Black) talking to each other. The White boy stood up and walked to them.

"Hi. My name is Troy Bolton. This is Chad Danforth and Kelsi Nielsen." Troy said while introducing themselves to the duo. "What are your names?"

"Are you our roommates?" Sharpay asked.

"No, Chad and I aren't. But Kelsi is. We stay across the hall from you guys. By the way, what are your names?"

Lost in his thoughts, Ryan shook his head and got back in reality. "Oh, sorry. My name is Ryan Evans and this is my twin sister, Sharpay." Ryan stuck out his hand and shook Troy, Chad, and Kelsi's hands. Sharpay did the same thing after him.

"Nice to meet you guys. Please sit down." Chad said as he got up off the bed so Sharpay can sit down. Ryan remained standing near the door. "Where are you from?"

"We are from Ireland. We are going to America to become famous actors & singers. Where are you guys from?

Kelsi answered first. "I am sorry if my English is no good. I am from Russia. I want to write music in America. There are little to no opportunities for women in Russia to write music."

Chad was second to answer. "I am from London by way of Kinston, Jamaica. I want to be a dancer and singer in America so I can support my father and sisters back in Jamaica."

Troy was the last to answer. "I'm American. I'm from a small city called Alberquerque, New Mexico. I;m just sight seeing all over the world. I also love photography."

The twins nodded their heads in response to their answers. Ryan added, "I think my sister and I are going to enjoy ourselves on this ship. Let's go out and see what else is going on on this ship."

Everybody agreed to the suggestion and headed out of the room. The made their way towards the main 3rd class stairwell that lead straight to the front of the ship.

When the five reached the front, they each took a side (Troy taking the tip) and saw all of the dolphins jumping out of the water. Kelsi started to cry as she has never seen a dolphin before in her life.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Kelsi cries as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Chad and Sharpay gave her a hug and comforted her.

"Hey, I can see the Statue of Liberty already. Can you?" Ryan pointed out to the group.

Sharpay replied, "Not really, but I know it is there."

Chad adds, "The closer we get to America, it will get bigger."

Troy got everybody in front of the bow and took a picture of them with his camera (one of the few material items he owns). He steps on two of the railings behind them and shouts out,

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

All five young people started to cheer and holler in joy and excitement. At that monent, they felt like they were on cloud nine.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was gonna put this with chapter 2, but it would've been way to long. So I split the chapter up into two small ones.**

**I hope you all like the introduction of the new characters and their backgrounds. I know Zeke didn't say anything in this chapter, but he will in later chapters. I also didn't want to forget about Jason & Martha, even though they are the least popular characters out of the Wildcats. Kelsi & the twins are people Troy & Chad meet on the ship and they become friends.**

**Just like with Shelton in the last chapter, Zeke's mom & Toni are a bit racists. Their attitudes towards non-Blacks and poor people are about the same as Shelton's attitude.**

**Also, Cherbourg-Octeville & Cobh are actual stops the real _Titanic_ made back in 1912 (when the towns were called Cherbourg & Queenstown, respectively.) I don't own those towns.**

**Yes, I got the line "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" line from the movie. I don't own it.**

**Shout out's to the following people who reviewed my last chapter: **_CHAYLORISAWESOME312, mzwendy85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Lexie - Lex, look at the stars, & lilmissmonique._

**I need at least five more reviews or I won't update. If there is anything you want to see in there or not, please let me know. Your reviews are important to me.**

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING AND BYE!!**


	5. Lasting First Impression

**_Chapter 4: A Lasting First Impression_**

**Once again, I do not own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.**

_Italics are Taylor's thoughts.** Bold italics are Troy's thoughts.**_

* * *

On a Thursday afternoon, Taylor, Shelton, and Toni were enjoying lunch at a small dining room reserved only for first-class passengers with Founder & CEO or AngelStar Line, Dr. Brian J. Isley and Dr. Andrew Thompson, designer of the _Angelic II_. They were also joined by Mrs. Baylor and her son Zeke.

"At 1,500 ft long, the Angelic II is the largest cruise ship ever to be built in all history." Dr. Isley said to the table. "Our head designer, Dr. Thompson, was responsible for designing her from the ground up."

The thirty-something Dr. Thompson thanked the fifty-something light skinned man. "I may have designed the ship, but all the credit should go to Dr. Isley. He dreamed of a ship that was so large, luxurious, and most of all, affordable for people all over the world to get the chance to experience something like the real _Titanic_. After all the trouble we went through these past four years, I can gladly say that it was all worth it."

In the meantime, Taylor picks up a cigarette from the table and begins to smoke it. Toni becomes easily annoyed and interrupts her.

"You know smoking is unhealthy for you, Taylor. You also know that I don't like it." Taylor exhaled smoke into her sister's face.

"Taylor knows that, Toni." Shelton says as he takes the cigarette out of her hand and puts it out on the ashtray. "A real lady doesn't smoke. Only trashy women do."

A waiter comes to the table to get every body's orders. When he got to Shelton and Taylor's side, Shelton begins to order. "I'll have the orange flavored grilled salmon, steamed broccoli and brown rice." Just as Taylor began to give him her order, Shelton cuts in front of her. "She'll have the same thing, but make her meal a little bit smaller."

Taylor was shocked at what he did. She felt like she was a child who couldn't speak for herself. To have anybody, especially her fiancée, answer for her like that was completely insulting to her.

"You like salmon. Right, Tay Rose?" Shelton asked her. She gave him a fake grin on her face and nodded her head.

Still annoyed by his actions, Taylor asked, "Shelton, why did you order my meal for me?"

Shelton felt embarrassed by her question. "I did that because I know you like salmon. Not only that, it's more healthier for you. It's not like that disgusting food those dirty immigrants-"

Taylor cuts him off. "Shelton, what did I say about that?"

"I'm not talking about Gabriella."

"Shel, baby, I'm not a child. I can speak for myself." Taylor starts to get irritated at the situation.

"Hey! Calm down, Taylor." Zeke said across the table from Taylor before his mom hits him in the shoulder to correct him. "I mean, Miss Taylor Rose."

Toni jumps into their conversation. "True, but Shelton and I both know that you have a hard time making decisions on a lot of things. That's why we have to make some decisions for you."

"Especially on things bigger than this shit." Taylor whispers to herself hoping Toni wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately, Toni did hear her.

Toni gets angry and grabs Taylor by the arm underneath the table. "You're starting to act like a wild child yourself. I may be your older sister, but I'm still in charge of you. You better straighten up right now or I'll do it for you, even in front of all these fine people."

Toni releases Taylor's arm from her grip. Realizing that this is going nowhere, Taylor stood up from her seat and excused herself from the table. "Excuse me everybody. I need some fresh air."

Once Taylor was out of the room, Toni looks at everyone at the table and apologizes to them. "I am truly sorry for Taylor's behavior. She's not always like this."

"She's a tough one, Mr. Shelton Johnson. You better get control of her." Mrs. Baylor says to Shelton across the table from him.

"Some things take time, Mrs. Debra Jean. It won't be long before she's broken into."

"God, I can't believe this shit I'm in." Taylor said to herself as she walks to the deck looking out the back of the ship. She sees all the third-class people enjoying themselves on the ship. She smiles in awe at how much fun their having, despite their financial struggles going on with them.

_"God, those people down there are having so fun. Even though they're poor, it seems like they don't care about that."_ Taylor thinks to herself. As she continues to look over the back of the ship, her brown eyes catch a glimpse of one young man staring at her.

_"Why is he staring at me? What did I do to him?" _Taylor begins to blush as the blue-eyed boy from below doesn't take his eyes off her.

"_He's kinda cute. Oh, wait! Turn away, Taylor! You're engaged, and he's White."_ She looks out to the ocean behind the ship for only a few seconds before diverting her eyes back to him again._ "But, I don't care if he's White or Black. He's still pretty cute. Hi, cute stranger."_ Taylor waves a small hand out to him; she smiles when he waves back at her.

He was sitting on a bench with four other people trying to get the man's attention, but they were unsuccessful. Taylor giggles at their attempt. _"His friends are so cute trying to get his attention off of me."_

The eye-flirting moment ended when a strange figure got behind her and place his large hand on her back. Taylor shook at the feel. She turned around and saw that it was Shelton who did that to her. "What the hell, Shelton?"

"Taylor, it's time to go. You're food's getting cold. It's in a tray box; you can eat it later." Taylor sighed and she walked back into the parlor with Shelton following her.

* * *

Troy was taking photographs of the boat and of random people throughout the back of the boat. Behind him, Sharpay was teaching Kelsi some English words while Chad and Ryan were talking about how the ship was built.

"As I've said it before, it's a very nice ship." Ryan said.

"Of course it's a nice ship. It was built in the Caribbean." Chad pointed out.

"You mean it's not English or American?" Kelsi questioned.

"Nope. It was built all over the Caribbean. There were men from all over the islands building it. Jamaica, Haiti, Barbados, Bermuda, Trinidad & Tobago, and other countries. It's solid as a rock. Big strong hands from big strong Caribbean men. The AngelStar Line owners promised the countries that supplied them men some money to help out the struggling countries. So far, they've kept their word." Chad said before he whispered to himself, "to some degree."

"What do you mean some degree?" Sharpay asked.

Chad turned to Sharpay's direction and sighed, "I mean, they haven't given us even one-quarter of what they promised. Proud Caribbean men bust their asses to build this ship and they get little to no appreciation for it. They say they're trying to help out their fellow Black man out. Yeah, right. As long as they're rich American bastards like the AngelStar Line owners. That's why I don't like those rich American people. All they care about is money and status. They look at people like us and get disgusted at the sight of us. If you really look at them, they have no heart or soul. I know I can pass for one of them, but I'd rather kill myself than be one of them." Chad lets out his anger by smoking a cigarette he got from Ryan.

"You can't say that." Kelsi pointed out to him. "There are bad apples in all groups, no matter what group."

Chad snapped back, "Yes, I can say that. My father and uncles busted their ass for years working for a construction company owned by some rich American bastard. He worked his men to the bone and they got very little pay for it. He has wounds on his hands and feet that will never heal."

"You really have some issues man." Ryan said as Sharpay and Kelsi nodded his head in agreement. "Not all of those, what did you say, rich Black Americans are horrible people. They have feelings too. And it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them."

Chad shook his head. "As long as it involves money. That's how they'll get hurt." Chad turns his head at the first class balcony and looks at the rich Black people on it with disgust. "I don't know if you've noticed, but some of them are looking down at these people here right now and are just laughing their asses off at themselves. Especially that young girl at the balcony that's staring at Troy. I bet she's laughing at us right now inside her money-loving head."

While Chad was rumbling on how much he hated rich Black Americans, Troy was too busy focused on a young brown-skinned girl that was standing at the balcony looking over the back of the ship. He was in awe at what he saw. She had gorgeous jet black hair that stopped at her mid back, milk chocolate brown skin that was blemish and cellulite free, round full breasts that one would think they were fake (but were not), and legs that were so firm and toned you could tell that she took good care of her body. His eyes were glued to her and only her.

**_"Wow, she is beautiful."_** Troy thought as he was staring at her. He smiled when he caught her staring at him and she started to blush. **_"Oh, she turning away. Don't be shy, little lady. Nice, she's waving at me."_**

Troy notices the girl waving at him and he waves back at her. She gives out a huge smile on her face. **_"What a beautiful smile. A smile like that should only belong to a beautiful woman like that."_**

The gang tried to get Troy's attention, but to no avail. Troy's eye-flirting with the girl ended when another man got behind her and spoke to her. She walked away with the man behind her. The image of the beautiful black girl was stuck in his head until Chad smacked his face and brought him back to reality. **_"Damn, she has a man. Well, he's a lucky man to have a woman like her."_**

"TROY!!" Everyone yelled out to him.

"Wake up, man!" Ryan yelled.

"God, you were gone." Kelsi said.

"Listen to me. If what you're thinking is about that girl, forget about it. You don't have an iceberg's chance in hell with a rich snobby girl like her." Chad said to him.

When the words "...rich snobby girl like her." came into his head, Troy looked straight into Chad's face and shook his head at him. "If she was a snobby girl, she wouldn't have waved at me. She seemed like a nice girl. And guess what? She was Black! So you can take your theory of rich Black Americans and shove it up your ass! I'm American, and I know not all of them are like that. Plus, there very few rich White Americans in my country. Not as wealthy as the Blacks, but they exist. So you can't say all rich Americans are bad people."

Chad was shocked at Troy's apparent anger. "I'm sorry, man. I sometimes forget that you're American."

"That's OK. I forgive you." Troy said as he hugged his best friend. "I just want to be left alone right now. You guys mind?"

All four of them shook their head no and they left the area to go back inside as it was getting dark. When Troy was finally alone, his mind immediately went back to the beautiful Black girl he saw earlier today. _**"I bet her name is as pretty as her face."**_

**

* * *

****There you have it: Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**We finally got a glimpse of Taylor's relationship with Shelton and her sister Toni. Even though she's her sister, Toni controls Taylor like she's her mother. Shelton is no better.**

**We also got to see Chad's view of rich African Americans and his big dislike for them. Let's hope he changes his views as the story goes on.**

**But most importantly, Taylor and Troy got to see each other for the very first time. Of course, they still don't know each other. Bur I promise you, they will officially meet in the next chapter.**

**Shout outs to the following people: **_lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, AyaneC, chaylorxtraylorlover101, TraylorxChaylor, Favor1234, look at the stars, CHAYLORISAWSOME312, and CuteANDSexxy17._

**As you all know before, I need five more reviews and I'll post up Ch. 5. If you want to see Troy and Taylor meet, I need at least five reviews.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	6. The Night They Meet

**_Chapter 5: The Night They Meet_**

**Once again, I do not own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Taylor sat at her table not speaking a word while others at her table were laughing it up. In her 21 years of life, Taylor saw her life as if it was already lived for her. It was a life of nothing but debutante balls, high end parties, tennis matches, hoses and yachts worth millions of dollars, and other things. The narrow minded people were the same. The repetitive topics were the same. Whether it was about money, politics, 'who went to what school', 'who joined what club or fraternity/sorority', or 'who married who', it was all the same to Taylor. She felt trapped and alone in such a shallow world. It was like a shell that couldn't be broken no matter how hard she tried to break it. On the outside, Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones was the perfect socialite full of life. On the inside, Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones was already dead.

After dinner, Taylor went back to her room to undress and get ready for bed. When she was having trouble undressing, she started to yell out her best friend's name for help.

"Gabriella, where are you?" but to no avail. Taylor forgot that Thursday was Gabi's day off. While taking her hair down, she kept yelling for her maid.

"Gabriella!" Again, no luck. She started to feel sick and tears were shedding down her face. She started to breathe very hard as she pulled off her jewelry.

"GABRIELLA!!" she shouts out. She's now sobbing because not only can her dress not come off, but her maid didn't answer her at all. Now, she's throwing things all over the room and screaming at the top of her lungs. After a couple of minutes, Taylor finally calmed down. She looked at herself in the mirror; she did not like what she saw. Her pretty face had mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and her hair was messed up. After combining her recent tantrum with how her life has been and would eventually become, she thought of only one thing left to do.

* * *

Taylor started to run down the deck to the back of the ship sobbing her eyes out. She was knocking people out of the way without apologizing to them. It wasn't like she was knocking them down on purpose. Five minutes later, she made it to the back of the ship and looks around to see if anybody was around. She didn't want anybody know she was trying to kill herself. Not Shelton, not Toni, not her socialite friends, not even the crew on the ship. When she found no one, she grabbed the hand rail and climbed over the railing. She turned around so that she was facing the water. She leaned forward and started to count backwards to one before she jumped off the _Angelic II_.

"5...4...3...2..." Taylor was saying to herself as she was about to jump. Right before she said one, a strange figure comes behind her to stop her.

"Don't do it." The person said to her.

Taylor turns her head to the boy. She tells him, "Please stay back, young man. Don't come any closer to me."

The boy continues to try and talk some sense into her. "Come here, ma'am. Come back over."

Taylor shook her head and refused his offer. "No! You stay right where you are. If you don't, I will let go."

He finishes the rest of his beer before speaking to her again. "You're not going to jump. If you do, I'm going in there after you."

Taylor felt offended with what he said. "Boy, you are not my father. You don't tell me what to do. You don't even know me."

"Clearly, I'm not your father. I'm too White to be your father. Unless, you have a White parent with blond hair and blue eyes like me." The boy said with a small grin on his face.

"Look, if one of my parents was White, do you think I'd be this dark? No, I don't think so. Anyway, you're messing me up. Now for the last time, go away." Taylor snapped back at him.

"Too late, ma'am. I'm too involved. Like I said, I'm jumping in to get you if you let go."

"You'll get killed if you do that." Taylor shook her head.

"I've been swimming since I was six years old. That's a good 15 years experience right there." He said as he was taking off his shoes.

"That doesn't mean anything. You can die from the fall."

The boy shrugs it off. "I've felt worse pain than that. A few months ago when I was in Scotland, I fell into ice that was 10x colder than the water down there. You feel like you're being stabbed over and over again. The only thing you can think about when that happens is excruciating pain. I guarantee you that you will feel that type of pain when you're in that cold water. So, I'm just hoping that you will change your mind and come back over the rail so we can be on our separate ways."

"I'm still not coming over. I still think you're crazy." Taylor said.

"That's your choice. But speaking of who's crazy, who is the one hanging off the back of a ship?" When he said the word crazy, Taylor began to doubt herself. She started to think, '_Is this what I really want to do?'_

While she was thinking, the boy stuck his hand out as a one last hope of changing her mind. "Come on, ma'am. I know you don't want to do this."

"_Well, he was nice enough to stay out here and help me." _Taylor thought to herself. Right then and there, she changed her mind and accepted the boy's offer. Taylor turns around to face him. She was shocked when she realized who the boy was. It was the boy she saw from below earlier today. "_Damn, he ain't cute. He's FINE! Those are some gorgeous blue eyes."_

The boy introduces himself as he shakes Taylor's right hand. "I'm Troy Jack Bolton. What's your name?"

"Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones." she replied.

"That's a redicuously long name. You're gonna have to write that one down for me." Troy smiled at her. "Come on over."

Taylor nodded her head and started to climb back over. Just after the first step, she slips off the rail and falls down. She starts to scream and cry for help. "Help me! Please!"

Luckily for her, Troy still held onto her hand and tried to pull her up. "OK, I'm gonna pull you up and you start climbing. I won't let you go." She begins to climb up the rail, but she slips even further than before. She screams even louder, "HELP! PLEASE! I don't want to die." Her screams were heard by some of the crew and they started to head over to the back of the ship.

"Come on, ma'am. Try harder." Troy said as he pulled Taylor up again. This time, they were successful.

Taylor made it back over the ship just before the crew members got there. One of them asked, "What's going on here?" The three men looked around the area and saw Taylor on the ground, with her dress up past her knees and showing her garter stockings, and Troy looking over her. They immediately think he was trying to rape her, but that was not the case.

"Sirs, it's not what you thi-" Troy said before he was cut off by one of the crewmen.

"YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE! AND DON'T SAY A WORD!" The lead crewman turned to one of the others and told him, "Get me the officer on duty, right now."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the area was filled with officers, Taylor's fiancée Shelton, Shelton's manservant Spencer, Dr. Isley, and the tree crewmen surrounding Taylor and Troy. The crewmen and Dr. Isley were comforting Taylor while the officer was handcuffing Troy and Shelton was scolding him.

"This is ridiculous! What the hell made you think that you could try and touch my fiancée?" Shelton yells in Troy's face. Troy diverts his eyes back to Taylor before Shelton smacks him in the face to get his attention. "Boy, you better look at me while I'm talking to you!"

"Hey, I got rights too. Arrest him for hitting me!" Troy protested but his protest fell to deaf ears.

"We're not doing a thing to Mr. Johnson, White boy." The officer behind Troy told him. Taylor then walked over to Shelton and the cop to stop fighting.

"Shelton, wait. Stop! It wasn't rape. It was an accident." Taylor said begging for her man to stop getting angry. The men all looked at her shocked over what she just said.

"It was, baby?" Shelton asked her.

"Yes, and it was a stupid one." Taylor replied before she continued. "I was walking around the back of the ship and I slipped. I wanted to see those, um, spinning things on the back of the ship..." she begins to lose her mind before Shelton answers for her.

"Propellers."

"Yes baby, propellers and I slipped. I would've fallen overboard, but Mr. Bolton saved me and almost fell over himself." Taylor finished. Troy looked at her funny and he knew she was lying. However, he played along because he knew these men would never take his word over hers (even if she had lied).

"As I've said before, fine women and machines do not mix." The head officer, Lt. Preston Jordan, on duty said.

The officer behind Troy asked him, "Is what she said true?" Taylor begs him to agree with her, even though both of them knew she was lying.

"Yes, it is. Miss McKessie-Jones is telling the truth." Troy answered.

Lt. Jordan said, "Well, the boy's a hero; he saved a life. Let him go so we can all be on our way." The officer unlocks Troy's handcuffs and lets him go.

"God, you must feel like a block of ice. We should get you inside right away." Shelton says while comforting Taylor. Before they walk off, Dr. Isley and Lt. Jordan stops Shelton.

"I think the boy should get something for his troubles." Dr. Isley said.

"He's right. The boy could've let her drown." Lt. Jordan agreeing with him. Realizing the two older men were right, Shelton pulls out a $50 bill and hands it to his servant Spencer for him to give it to Troy.

"Fifty dollars, Shelton? The boy saved your future wife, and all you're gonna give him is a $50 bill?" Taylor says with an angry look on her face. Seeing that his fiancée was pissed, Shelton decided to do something else.

"Young man, I've changed my mind. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening? You can tell our friends and colleagues about your life, your dreams, and how you met Miss Taylor Rose."

Troy thought about it for a second before he made his decision. "Sure, sir. Count me in."

"Great. It's settled." Shelton said to Troy before he turned around and walked off the deck with Dr. Isley and Taylor. He then whispered to Dr. Isley, "This is gonna be fun. A poor White kid with no real future except being a bum."

Soon, everybody on the dock was gone except for Troy and Shelton's servant Spencer. He was still convinced that Troy had tried to rape Taylor.

"I find it interesting to see a young lady slipping off a ship while her hero still had time to remove his jacket and shoes." Spencer pointed out to Troy before he left the area. Once he was out of sight, Troy sat down at a nearby bench and lied down on it. While looking at the stars, he thought back from earlier today with his friends and the girl at the top deck that waved at him. Then, Troy realized that Taylor was the same girl from the deck. He smiled at the discovery of her identity.

"Taylor Rose; what a beautiful name. Her name is as beautiful as her face. And she smells like a rose, too." Troy said to himself.

_**Meanwhile back in Taylor & Shelton's room**,_

Taylor was tying her hair in a scarf as Shelton comes into the bedroom and looks at her in the mirror.

"I know you've been distant from me recently. I think part of it is my fault. I've been too busy with work, my dad's campaign, & our wedding too even spend some time alone together. Am I right?"

Taylor nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Shelton started to walk towards her. "I want to let you know that I love you. I love you more than life itself. If anything harmful was to come to you, I will be a bigger bodyguard than Spencer will ever be. You're my future wife, the future mother to my children, and I'm pretty sure my soul mate." Both of them chuckle at his comment.

"You're so funny, Shel. My funny handsome gentleman." Shelton bends down to Taylor and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Anyway, I had plans to save this thing I got from my dad at the engagement party in D.C. next month. But, I told myself, 'just give it to her tonight.'" He opens a box to reveal a large ruby red heart shaped diamond necklace with two small stud earrings of the same color.

"Oh my God. Shelton, this is beautiful." Taylor said startled over the necklace and earrings.

"I hope this is a little reminder of how I feel about you. In case you're wondering, it is a diamond."

"It is?" Taylor says as he places the necklace around her neck.

"Yes, ma'am. A 72-ounce carat diamond worth about $25 million dollars. It makes that blue "Heart of the Ocean" diamond look cheap." Shelton was in awe of how the necklace looked on her. "You can wear any color that exists and still look amazing in it."

"You're just saying that because I'm your fiancée."

"I'd still say it even if I wasn't. This is not for lower class, common bums like the ones at the bottom of the ship. This is for Nubian royalty. We are Nubian royalty, Taylor Rose. The best kind of royalty there is." Shelton squats down to her level again and looks in her brown eyes.

"After all the things we've done together, you know very well that there is nothing I wouldn't give you. I've opened up my heart to you. All I want you do to is to open your heart to me as well, Taylor Rose. Can you do that?"

Taylor stand up from her chair and brings Shelton onto his feet. She places a deep kiss on his lips; she started to go crazy on them. She backed him up until he's at the end of the bed. She pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. She pulls off her night dress to reveal her perky full dress to him. Shelton is shocked but unsurprised over what she is doing.

"Whoa, baby. I only said open your heart to me, not your legs."

"Well, this is what you wanted. Right, Shel?" Taylor said.

They resume their kissing while Taylor tries to remove his clothes. She kisses his body all the way down to his waist. She tongues his washboard abs while untying his pajama she done untying them, he signaled her to stop.

"OK, sex kitten. That's enough. We got to save something for our wedding night. You're wild for a virgin."

"Yeah, so?" Taylor was putting her clothes back on.

"So? I want our first night as husband and wife to be extra special. It's a sacred gift and I don't want to lose it during a spur of the moment kind of thing. Don't you want our first time to be special?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, get some sleep. I have to make a few laps at the pool first thing in the morning." He kisses her lips one last time before he turns out his light. "Good night, baby. I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too." Taylor said as she turns out her light and calls it a night.

Her mind went back to the blue-eyed boy she met earlier tonight and formed a huge smile on her face.

"_Troy Jack Bolton. Such a handsome name for such a handsome man. I want to get to know him. I'll go thank him myself while Shelton swims around in the pool._"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Ch. 5. I apologize for the chapter being really long. Finally, our two main characters meet. ****I hope you liked the interaction Troy and Taylor had with each other. **

**I also decided to throw in a Shelor/Tayton (Shelton & Taylor) moment at the end. They almost had sex before Shelton stopped her. What would you like for me to call them for short? Shelor, Tayton, or TaylorOC.**

**The scene from the beginning of this chapter is based off a deleted scene from Titanic (where Rose goes crazy in her room before she decides to kill herself).**

**I don't own "The Heart of the Ocean" necklace. Whoever made it owns it.**

**I created another poll. It's on my profile. Go check it out.**

**Shout outs to the cool people who reviewed Ch. 4: **_lilmissmonique, chaylorxtraylorlover101, AyaneC, Favor1234, look at the stars, mzwendy85, & TraylorxChaylor._

**If you want this story to continue, you all know the rules. Five reviews and I'll post up Chapter 6.**

**Thank you for your support!!**


	7. Getting Better Acquainted Part One

_**Chapter 6: Getting Better Acquainted**_

**If I'm not mistaken, Titanic & HSM still belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Once the early Friday morning hit Taylor's room, she sluggishly woke up feeling very tired. She felt an absence from the other side of her king size bed; her fiancée Shelton was gone. She started to get worried.

"Shelton, where are you?" Taylor said. But then, she remembered him saying he was going to the pool in the morning. "Oh, wait. He went to the pool." A loud knock on her door began to scare her.

"AAH! Who is it?"

"It's me, Miss Taylor Rose. Your maid Gabriella Montez." Gabriella answered on the other side of the door.

"Oh, come in." Taylor said relieved to find out who it was. When she came into the room, Gabriella ran to Taylor and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, _Dios Mio_. Miss Taylor Rose, I heard that you almost died last night. I'm glad you're alright."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From three crewmen walking past the guests' servants' quarters on F deck. I also heard a White boy saved your life. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"What does he look like?"

"All I know of him is that his name was Troy and he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. After breakfast, I'm going down to steerage to find him and thank him myself."

"Well, as long as you're okay, then I'm happy. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my best friend." Just then, Toni comes into the room unannounced and interrupts the young girls.

"You would be doing the same thing you're doing right now, Montez. Taylor or no Taylor, you'd still be our maid. Taylor, take a bath right now. Gabriella, while she's doing that, pick out her clothes and get her ready. We have a ladies only breakfast special to attend to this morning. I don't want to be late. Is that understood?"

Both girls nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"It's Ms. Antonia Lilly to you, Montez." Toni said eyeing Gabriella.

"Yes, Ms. Antonia Lilly."

"Good. I'll see you in 30 minutes SHARP." Toni said as she turned around and left the room.

"She is so mean." Gabriella sighed. "At least you're not like her."

"Gabi, she's not that bad. Hey, after breakfast, would you like to come down to steerage with me to find this Troy?" Taylor asked her.

"NO, SHE CANNOT GO!!" Toni yelled from the suite living room.

"OK. Well, let's get ready before she comes in and rips off both our heads." Taylor said as she entered the deluxe bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

After the breakfast, Taylor made her way down to the Steerage cafeteria on G deck to try and find Troy. She was having a hard time finding him until she heard his voice in the back of the room. She knew she found him when she saw him talk to the same four people she saw him with from yesterday.

"So, they thought you were trying to rape that girl?" Kelsi asked as she was eating her cereal.

"Yeah, but that wasn't true." Troy answered. "I knew she was lying to them, but those cops were not going to take a poor White boy's word over a rich Black girl's word."

"That's how they do it in America, Kelsi. No matter what you do or say, they always take Black woman's word even if it is a lie." Chad added in.

"But I thought you were Jamaican." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've been to America with my dad enough times to know that that is true. They almost pulled that same mess on my dad in Miami a few years back. They accused him of robbing a Black American woman's purse."

While Chad was talking, Taylor comes by their table and introduces herself to the group.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton. Do you remember me from last night?" The group looked up and saw the African American girl with a smile on her face. Chad sighed and stood up in front of her with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, your royal bitch. This section is for third class passengers ONLY! _Your _kind lives six decks above here." Chad rudely said to Taylor. Taylor was offended at the remark an proceded to leave the area.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to Mr. Bolton." Taylor apologized as she left the area with tears running down her face.

"CHAD!" The whole group yelled at him. Troy was more pissed off than the other three and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Why did you do that? The girl was trying to be nice. You definitely need to get your attitude fixed." Troy said before he got up and left the dining room to find Taylor. When he saw her trying to get on the elevator, he ran to her until she got on and stopped her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about my friend. He has major problems." Troy apologetically said to the crying girl. Taylor turned to him with her brown eyes now bloodshot red from the tears.

"If he's calling somebody he doesn't even know a royal bitch, then of course he has some major problems. It's not like I've done anything to him."

"I know, I know." Troy whispered into Taylor's ear as he was hugging her. "Hey, you said wanted to talk to me. What about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Not only about last night, but I want to get to know you a lot better."

"OK. We can do that."

"You want to go for a walk around the ship? My sister and fiancée are going to be very busy today, so they won't mind. What about your friends?"

"They'll be fine." Troy said as both of them got on the elevator to the top deck.

* * *

When Troy and Taylor made it to the top deck, they started walking around the deck. "So tell me, princess, what's your life story?"

Taylor replied, "Well, Mr. Bolton, where do I begin? You already know my name Taylor Rose blah, blah, blah. I was born November 13, 1990 in Atlanta, GA. I have one older sister named Antonia, but we call her Toni. My father Richard IV owned the McKessie Hair Care Company that was founded in the early 20th century by his great-great grandparents Richard Sr. & Adrienne McKessie. My mother Ariel Jones was the daughter of US Senator Marvin Edgar Jones who founded Jones & Jones Mutual Bank. Both families are major key players in how Black America has been building up since slavery."

"So that explains the McKessie-Jones in your last name?" Troy asked.

"Mm-Hmm." Taylor nodded her head. "Both my parents died in a ski accident in 2002."

"I'm sorry about that." Troy said.

"That's OK. Toni has been taking care of me since their death. We live off the $500 million dollar inheritance." Taylor said. Then she continued on with her story.

"Anyway, I graduated from high school in 2007 (one year early) Valedictorian of my class. I went to Imhotep University in Washington D.C. where I double majored in Art and Theater. I was heavily involved in the activities there. I was a Varsity cheerleader, President of the Imhotep University Theater Troupe, Model United Nations Club VP, Treasurer of the most popular & elite sorority on campus, and even became the first junior elected Miss Imhotep University two years ago. Did I mention I kept a 4.0 GPA the entire 3 1/2 years I was there?"

"Wow." was all Troy could say after hearing all of that. "Now that you're out, what do you want to do?"

"My passion is photography. That's why I majored in Art. I've always loved pictures and art in general. I want to become one of those photographers who takes amazing shots at beautiful things and areas from all around the world. Now what about you, pretty White boy? What's your story?"

Troy answers, "Well, it's not as glamorous, but it's better than nothing. Well, my name is Troy Jack Bolton. I was born October 18, 1989 in Albuquerque, MN. I'm the only child of Jack and Lucille Bolton. My dad was a construction worker in downtown Albuquerque; my mother was a homemaker. I attended East High School where I was captain of the varsity basketball team. Scouts came to my school and said I was a very talented player. I was offered full scholarships to school across the country since my family can't afford to send me to school."

"But..." Taylor pondered.

"My life changed forever in my senior year. My parents were killed in a car crash. I tore the cartilage in my right knee; that ended my basketball career. My grades were never amazing, so there goes college for me.''

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton."

"It's Troy. After high school, I left Albuquerque to go see the world and see what's out there. I had no other family in the area or any close friends, so nobody would miss me. For the past five years, I've been backpacking throughout Europe, Africa, and Asia seeing all the beautiful historic sites. I've learned a lot more these past five years being out on my own than I did in the thirteen years I've been in school. I've meet some very cool people as well. Well, I guess you can call me somebody whose just sailing away." Troy looks at his watch and sees that they've been talking for a good two hours. He turned to Taylor and asked her, "Well, is this the reason you came to my area and speak to me or was it something else?"

"Actually no, Troy." Taylor answered. "I came to you because I wanted to thank you for what you did. I don't mean just saving my life, but for not saying what really happened."

"You're welcome." Troy said before Taylor sighed and turned away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I know what you're thinking. 'Poor little rich Black girl.' The world was given to her on a silver platter. She'll never have to work a day in her life. What she know about hardship and pain? She may have lost her parents as a kid, but that's as hard as it's going to get for her."

"No, I'm not thinking that. When I saw you last night, I was thinking 'what made this little rich girl think her life was so bad that she wanted to end it?' That's what I was thinking."

"Well, it's just...my whole world and everything about it. My family, my friends, my debutante & sorority sisters, and everybody in that circle. We're like a tight-knit family and we are taught at a very young age how to act, how to dress, how to speak, etc. We're even taught who we have to marry." Taylor pulls out her 10 carat engagement ring she's worn since her 21st birthday last November. "Not only does it HAVE to be a Black man, but it must be a rich one who grew up in the same circle as you did. I hate every single thing about it, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"DAMN! Look at that thing. That rock alone would've sent you straight to the other _Titanic_." Troy joked.

"HAHA, very funny." Taylor said sarcastically. "By the time I'm back in Atlanta, I'm going to be Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones Johnson or Mrs. Shelton A. Johnson for short. 750 invitations were sent out; ALL of them responded yes. The whole congregation will be packed with not just Atlanta society. It will have big names from D.C., NYC, L.A., Miami, Chicago, and even African nobility. The time during the ceremony, I'm standing there screaming for help and nobody is lifting a finger to do it."

"Do you love this Shelton guy?" Troy asked quickly offending Taylor.

"Excuse me? You're being very rude right now. That is none of your business whether or not I love somebody." Taylor said before she started to walk away from him.

"I'm just asking you a simple question. Do you love him or not?" Troy said catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"This is so crazy. We may have just told our whole life stories, but we still don't know each other. You are rude and inconsiderate and I'm officially leaving now." Taylor said before she grabs Troy's hand and shakes it.

"Troy, Mr. Bolton, whatever your name is, it's been a pleasure getting to know you. I tried to find you and thank you. Now that I have thanked you, I'm am going to leave." Taylor was unaware she was still shaking his hand.

"You also insulted me." Troy pointed out.

"You brought that on yourself." Taylor shot back at him. She was still shaking his hand.

After a few more seconds, Troy breaks their silence. "When are you going to leave, Miss Taylor Rose?"

"Right now, Mr. Bolton." Taylor said as she finally lets go of his hand. She turns the other was and begins to walk before she realizes that this is her area of the ship.

"WAIT! I don't have to leave. This section is for first class passengers ONLY! _Your _kind lives six decks below." Taylor said as she points Troy to the direction back to the steerage section.

"Well, well, well. Look whose being rude?" Troy joked at her. Taylor sees that he had a small camera and a portfolio in his hand. She takes it out of his hand.

"What the hell is this thing you have?" She opens the portfolio and sees a whole bunch of pictures in it. "So, are you a photographer or something? If you are, these are pretty damn good." Taylor started to get into his work.

"Yeah, my one big passion in life after basketball is photography. Just like you, I have a thing for photography."

"Troy, you should be making thousands of dollars off this stuff."

"Thank you. It's too bad none of the big cities in Europe liked them."

"Really?"

"Since I take pictures of half naked girls, they thought it was too overdone. It's like they've seen it all before. They wanted something different."

"They look like prostitutes. Did you sleep with any of them?"

"I'm not a virgin, but I'm not a man whore. I don't just screw anything that walks."

"Even prostitutes have standards. They only slept with you because you're cute." Taylor said to herself without realizing Troy heard the comment. She turned to him embarassed when she learned that. "I'm sorry about that, Troy."

"That's OK. You can say that. I've been called worse."

After she closes the portfolio, she hands it back to him.

"Well, I will say this. You have a gift, Troy. You're very talented in this area. You can see people and the beauty inside of them, no matter how low they look to others."

"I can see you." Troy pointed out.

"And what can you see in me?" Taylor asked him.

"You weren't going to jump and you knew it."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6. Some Tayella interaction, some Toni/Taylor interaction, and of course the fan favorite Traylor. Again, I'm sorry for it being so long again.**

**The "Jones & Jones Mutual Bank" and "McKessie Hair Care Company" are fake companies I made up. If they don't exist for real, then I own those ideas. **

**The school Imhotep University is also fake (unless proven otherwise). I was going to use a real school, but I don't want to get slammed.**

**The scene where Taylor goes into the third class to meet Troy is based off another deleted scene in Titanic where Rose meets Jack in third class.**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed Ch. 5: **_lilmissmonique, Favor1234, mzwendy85, chaylorxtraylorlover101, AyaneC, & look at the stars._

**Your opinions and reviews mean a lot to me. It's because of you guys that I keep on writing. ****If you want to see chapter 7, I need at least five reviews from this chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	8. Getting Better Acquainted Part Two

_**Chapter 7: Getting Better Acquainted (Part II)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HSM or Titanic. It would be nice if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

"Alright, Zeke. I'm going to lunch to meet with some colleagues. I won't be back until dinnertime. Don't get into any trouble with no girls on this ship or you WILL get it. Is that understood?" Mrs. Baylor said.

"Yes, mama." Zeke replied before she turned to face the family servants Jason & Martha.

"Jason and Martha, do the normal chores around here and don't get into any areas you shouldn't be in. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jason and Martha unanimously said.

"Good. I'll see you all later." Mrs Baylor said as she walked out of her room. Zeke took a huge sigh when his mom closed the door. He turned to Jason and Martha and asked, "Do you guys want to do the chores later and go explore this place?"

"Sure, Master Ezekiel." Jason said.

"Jason, please stop calling me Ezekiel. Just call me Zeke."

"Just as long as we avoid your mother at all costs." Martha added in.

All three left the room and made their way to the first class elevator. Zeke told the operator to go down to G Deck. When they arrived at G Deck, all three got out and walked around the third class dining room. They stopped for a minute and saw a skinny blond girl and her brunette friend having trouble getting a snack out of the vending machine. Zeke and Jason run over and offers the girls assistance.

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you need any help?" Zeke asked.

Both girls shake their heads yes. At the same time, Zeke and Jason push the vending machine a to get the cookies to come out. After the fourth push, the cookies finally came out along with a few other snacks. The girls bent down and grabbed their snacks and walked over to the men.

"Thank you very much for your help." the blond said while looking straight at Zeke. She was in awe of his chiseled good looks.

"You're welcome. I've always like to help a lady out in need. What are your names?" Zeke said while looking at the blond.

"My name is Sharpay Evans." the blonde replied first.

"And my name is Kelsi Nielsen." the brunette answered next. "What is your name?"

"Ezekiel Baylor, but you can call me Zeke." Zeke said while shaking both girls hands. Jason and Martha also introduced themselves to their new friends.

"Where are you two gorgeous girls from?" Jason asked.

Sharpay answered first. "I'm from Ireland. I'm traveling with my brother Ryan to America to perform on Broadway."

After she was done, Kelsi answered next. "I'm from just outside of Moscow, Russia. I'm going to become a composer in America." Kelsi started to remember seeing them Zeke and his friends from the Cherbourg-Octeville port when she got on. "Did you get on _Angelic II_ in France?"

"Yeah. Why?" Zeke asked.

"I remember seeing you with these two and another woman get on the ship." The group looked at her in a weird way; Kelsi started to feel bad. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that."

"Don't be, Kelsi." Martha said giving her a hug.

"There's nothing with that. It's is a small world after all." Jason lightly chuckled.

While the five of them were still talking, Chad and Ryan walked into the quiet dining room. Both men saw the conversation Sharpay and Kelsi was having with three new strangers. When Chad saw that one of the strangers was from first class, he got very angry.

"Oh, not again. They're trying to take over our area." Chad said to himself as he walked away from Ryan and closer to the group.

"Chad, don't blow up like you did this morning." Ryan warns him, but it fell on deaf ears. Chad ran towards Zeke and jumped on him. Martha, Kelsi, and Sharpay started to scream.

"CHAD, STOP!! He didn't do anything to you!" Kelsi yelled to him. Jason and Ryan were pulling Chad off of Zeke and separating the two. Jason and Martha ran to Zeke to see if he was okay.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE HERE TO RAPE THESE INNOCENT WOMEN?" Chad yells out to Zeke.

"I didn't do anything to you, man." Zeke yelled back.

"BULLSHIT, rich kid!" Zeke got so angry, he started to head toward Chad. However, Jason and Martha tightened their grip on him.

"Chad, stop acting like a child." Shapray said slapping him across the face. The gesture got him to shut up.

"Sharpay and Kelsi, what took you so long?" Ryan asked.

"Our snacks got stuck in the vending machine and we couldn't get them out." Kelsi said.

"This man and his friends helped us get our snacks out. We were only thanking them for what they've done." Sharpay added. "They were trying to be nice, Danforth. What the hell is wrong with that?"

Chad wanted to go at him again, but he realized Sharpay was right. He walked up to Zeke to apologize to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for attacking you. I just saw what you had on and I went ballistic. I've always had a problem with wealthy Black Americans, and I know that's not a good thing. I know I need to change my ways if I'm going to make it in America. I hope you can accept my apology and start over again as friends. What do you say?" Chad stuck his hand out in hope that Zeke would shake it and accept his apology.

"I forgive you, sir." Zeke accepts Chad's apology and shakes his hand. "My name is Zeke Baylor. I'm from Houston, TX. What's your name?"

"Chad Danforth. I'm from London by way of Kingston, Jamaica." The five White people around them sighed a bit of relief over the two Black men making amends.

"Congratulations on being the first rich Black American Chad doesn't want to kill." Ryan jokes and everybody around them laughs. Martha looks at the wall clock and sees that it is almost 4:30pm.

"Oh, no. Zeke, we have to go. Your mother will kill us if she knows we're gone. Plus, you have to get ready for dinner tonight."

"OK, Martha. So, I guess I'll see you all around." Zeke said before he left the area with Jason and Martha. Chad stops him before he got on the elevator.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering if you would like to come back down here later tonight. There's always a party going on in G Deck every night. Much better than that snooze fest up on deck."

"Sure. Count us in." Zeke said. "See you tonight."

"Bye!" Chad, Kelsi, and the twins said as they finally left the area and went back into their room. Ryan turned to Chad and said, "Now, you have to apologize to that girl Troy is with."

Chad nodded in agreement. "You're right. I should do that."

Sharpay turned to Kelsi and whispered, "That Zeke boy is pretty cute. Don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah. I can tell you're into him. You're happy that you get to see him again tonight." Kelsi replied.

"You're right, Kelsi. I am happy...in more ways than one." Sharpay said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Back on the top deck, Troy and Taylor were still going on about how he made his money while backpacking through Europe and how he met his best friend Chad.

"While I was in London, I started shooting photos for £50 apiece. I had a cheap 35mm camera when I started. I saved up the money to get the digital camera I have now. That cost me £500. It's a lot, but I've gotten great photos and tons of work off of it. That's the great thing about being freelance: you set your own hours, work as little and as much as you want, and you can't get fired or layed off over something so trivial. My own little one-man business. Not bad for somebody with a high school education."

"You're right. It's not bad at all. Now, how did you meet that curly-haired asshole friend of yours?"

"You mean Chad? Oh, he's not an asshole."

"Then how do you explain the whole 'royal bitch' comment this morning?" Taylor said becoming angry.

"He's had a long problem dealing with rich Black Americans. He thinks all you care about is money and status. He's seen his Dad & uncles get treated like crap by them as a kid. That's why he hates your 'circle' and whatnot."

"That's not a very good excuse for hating somebody. If he got to know me, then he wouldn't have such a problem with people like me."

"I know. Anyway, I was getting jumped on by some thugs on the street while I was in London. Out of nowhere, Chad comes to me and gets on the guys and beats the crap out of them. I thanked him for helping me, and we introduced ourselves to each other. That was about two years ago, and we've been best friends ever sense. He has a good heart, but he has an major attitude problem."

"OK. Back to how he feels about rich Black kids like me. If I prove him otherwise, do you think I should change his mind?"

"Why not? Show him that you can be more than just a pretty little girly-girl. Show Chad you can act like a man." Troy said.

"What should I do? Should I drink beer? Smoke? Fight? Spit? What should I do?"

"Do whatever you feel is right. And what do you mean spit like a man? Your little debutante classes never taught you that?"

"Hell no!" Taylor laughed at him.

"You know what? I should show you." Troy said before he grabbed her arm and dragged her to another part of the A deck. She kept protesting until he stopped at his destination.

"OK, Taylor. Watch me closely." Troy hawked out one huge glop of spit out of his mouth.

"Eww, that's nasty!" Taylor said in disgust.

"You try it." Taylor made one small spit down below.

"That sucked. You need to try harder. Get more into it." Troy spent the next few minutes teaching Taylor how to spit like a man. Unbeknown to them, Toni and some of her friends (including Mrs. Baylor) walked towards the duo. Taylor spotted them and interrupted Troy before he spat again. They turned around and addressed the group of older women. Embarrassed, Troy swallowed the spit in his mouth.

"Toni. May I introduce Mr. Troy Jack Bolton?" Taylor said introducing him. Troy stuck out his hand out of respect, but none of the women shook his hand except Mrs. Baylor. Even though she didn't like White people a lot, she knew how to show respect to someone regardless of race.

"How do you do, boy? Who do you work for?"

"Troy does not work for anybody." Taylor points out.

"Then why is he up here, Taylor? You know White people aren't allowed up here unless they are servants or were invited." Toni said.

"He's with me, big sister. He's the guy that saved my life last night." After she mentioned that, the other women with them got excited and began to shake his hand as well. Toni was the only one who didn't make an effort to be nice to him. She looked at him like a diseased rat that must be poisoned quickly.

"Well, it's nice of you to help out a lady in need." Mrs. Baylor said before the bell for dinner rang behind them.

"It looks like it's time for us to go, Toni. We need to get dressed." Taylor said as she made her way to Toni and started to walk off. She turned her head to Troy and whispered, "See you at dinner, Troy."

"Wait, dinner? You invited him, Taylor?" Toni asked.

"I didn't invite him. Shelton invited him." Taylor answered.

Troy kept looking at Taylor walk away and was clearly enjoying her round booty before Mrs. Baylor interrupted him.

"Boy, you have any idea what you're getting into?" Mrs. Baylor asked him. Troy shook his head no. "You're heading into the inferno, an you are NOT prepared. What are you planning to wear?"

"I can't go looking like this." Troy said.

"Follow me. Let's see what I got." Mrs. Baylor dragged him to her suite. When they got back to Mrs. Baylor's room, she saw the room still looking like a mess. Zeke, Jason and Martha were nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to kill all three of them knuckleheads." Mrs. Baylor said to herself. A few minutes later, the trio walked into the room tip toeing back to Zeke's room before his mom yelled out to them.

"YOU THREE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The trio froze dead in their tracks. They knew they were in trouble. Mrs. Baylor walked out of her bathroom with an angry look on her face.

"I'd kill all three of you right now, but we have dinner at 5:30. Martha, get my clothes ready. Jason, get two suits out and help Zeke get dressed. Zeke, get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am." All three young people said to the middle- aged woman.

Jason was still puzzled. "Mrs. Baylor, why did you say two suits? There's only one Zeke."

"Boy, do as I say right now." Mrs. Baylor said. She turned to Troy and apologized to him. "I'm sorry for that, young man."

"Don't be, Mrs. Baylor." Troy forgave her.

"I didn't introduce you to them, did I?" she asked. Troy shook his head no. "The Black kid is my son Ezekiel, but you can call him Zeke. Our inept servants are Jason and Martha."

"Cool." Troy replied.

"Let's get you dressed. Have you ever worn a tuxedo before?" Mrs. Baylor walked Troy into Zeke's room to try on one of his suits. Fifteen minutes later, Troy was suited up and ready to go. Mrs. Baylor was pleased at how the suit fitted him. She was lucky that Troy was about the same size as Zeke. Zeke was about one inch taller, but that could be forgiven.

"You look nice. Like a milk faced gentleman." Zeke said.

"Boy, you look like a million bucks." Mrs. Baylor laughed.

"Thank you all very much." Troy was flattered at their complements.

"If anybody messes with you tonight, they have to deal with me." Zeke whispered before Troy left the room for the main dining hall.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7. All of this would've been in the last chapter, but I didn't want to make the chapter VERY long like I did Chapter 5. I'm sorry I made it long once again. If you think the dinner and party scene should be short or long, let me know.**

**I hope you all enjoyed Zeke & Sharpay's first meeting together. Somebody requested it and I wanted to fulfill it the best that I can.**

**Now, most of the Wildcat gang has met each other (Troy and Taylor, Zeke & his servants and Troy's friends, Taylor and Troy's friends). Gabriella only knows Taylor, but that's going to change. I promise you, all ten will be in at least one scene together. I don't know when yet.**

**Shout outs to the following cool people who reviewed my last chapter: **_look at the stars, lilmissmonique, chaylorxtraylorlover101, ScienceFreak2007, mzwendy85, AyaneC, & Favor 1234._

**If you want to see the dinner and party scene, I need at least five reviews. They are important to me. They motivate me by continuing to write them.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	9. First Class Dinner

_**Chapter 8: First Class Dinner**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

"Good Evening, sir." The doorman greeted Troy as he entered the first class main dining room stairwell. He was shocked at how beautiful and spacious the room was.

As he was walking around the stairwell, Troy saw the first class passengers greeted each other and talked to each other. He leaned on one of the columns but quickly stood up when he saw older gentlemen standing upright. He's never seen anything like that before except in movies.

Some of the older men walked by and greeted him as they walked by. He was surprised at that.

"_I thought they'd be mean to me because I'm White."_ He thought. He knew he was an outsider to this group despite some of the passengers' complexions were lighter than his. He was extremely nervous and couldn't wait until dinner was over. His fears started to go away when he heard Shelton and Toni's voice from above the stairs. He knew Taylor was about to show up; he couldn't wait.

"Do you know which bank AngelStar Line did their business with while they were building this ship?" Shelton asks Toni as he escorts her down the stairs.

"Which bank?" Toni asks him.

"Johnson & Jones Bank, of course." Shelton answers.

"That's great. Now we know who to blame if there's any financial trouble. Where's my little sister?"

Troy tries to get their attention, but Shelton and Toni don't see him and walks right past him.

"She'll be along." Shelton breaks from Toni as he walks to another woman. "There is Princess Imari Nala. How are you, your majesty? It is so good to see you." Shelton kisses her hand.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you very much, Mr. Johnson."

Taylor slowly walks down the stairs unescorted. She stops and sees Troy and smiles as she sees how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. He returns the favor by smiling at her. She was breathtaking in a light blue halter dress that stopped at her ankle. As she walked down the stairs, both of their smiles grew bigger. When she got to the end, Troy grabs her right hand and kisses it.

"I've seen that in a lot of movies, and I've always wanted to do that." Troy says as Taylor laughs at him. She grabs his arm and he escorts her down to the dining room. She giggles at his attempt to act like the other men in the room. Both of them catch up to Toni and Shelton as Queen Imari leave to go downstairs.

"Shelton, baby. Do you remember Mr. Bolton?" Shelton was taken back at how much of a transformation Troy has made in a short period of time.

"Mr. Bolton? Oh, my God. You can almost pass for a gentleman."

"Just about, Mr. Johnson." Troy answers back. With that, both couples make their way to the main dining room. When they got there, Toni and Shelton immediately move to talk to the other passengers while Taylor shows Troy who's who in the African American upper class.

"Well, you already saw Princess Imari Nala of Nigeria. Her husband works for the government; they are both going to my wedding later this year."

"Oh, okay."

"Over to my right is Jarron James Ashbury; he's the richest man on the ship. He is one of the most powerful and richest lawyers in the country. He's the only lawyer who owns law firms in all 50 states. His 3rd wife Lauryn is two years younger than me and she's in a fragile state." Taylor points out that Mrs. Ashbury is actually pregnant. "She can't hide it even if she tried."

"Wow."

"Straight ahead of us are heart surgeon Dr. Robert L. Graves and his mistress Lisa Ramirez. She's Dominican, but she looks like me. He tries to pass her off as Black, but deep down, we know she's not. He's not very popular because he's cheating on his dying wife who's at home in Raleigh-Durham with their children."

"He's supposed to fix hearts, yet he breaks one close to him? That's wrong."

"I know. And finally, we have Dr. & Mrs. Carlton Clemmons. He's an African American History teacher at Imhotep University; his wife Abigail is a high end fashion designer. She also designed my wedding dress and my bridesmaids' dresses. Very talented woman."

"Congratulations, Shelton. She's amazing. Even when she was a student at Imhotep, she was amazing. You're a very lucky man." Dr. Clemmons tells Shelton.

"Thank you, Dr. Clemmons."

Mrs. Baylor and Zeke walk right behind Troy and Taylor. "Would you like to escort a lady to dinner?" Mrs. Baylor asks.

"Sure, Mrs. Baylor." She wraps her hand around Troy's right arm (Taylor was on his left). Troy walked to their table with both women by his side.

"It isn't as bad as you thought it would be, right?" Mrs. Baylor asks.

"No, ma'am." Troy said.

"Keep in mind, these people love money. If they ask, just say you're the adopted son of a Hollywood actress. They'll accept you right off the bat. Not completely, but it's better than nothing." Zeke pointed out to him.

"OK, Zeke. I'll keep that in mind." Troy nodded.

When the four of them got to the table, they were greeted by everybody Taylor told Troy about. They were all sitting at a large oval table that sat in the middle of the room. Troy became more relaxed at how the people at the table were treating him. The people assumed he got lucky in the lottery. He was considered 'new money' and would never be completely accepted in the group because he was White. But, like Mrs. Baylor and Zeke said, it was better than nothing. He was glad that he was accepted as a human being. However, Taylor's sister Toni kept reminding him of his place.

"How are the accommodations in third class, Mr. Bolton? I've heard they're quite good on this ship."

"I've never seen fewer cockroaches in any other place I've been in my life. It's the best I've ever seen." Troy answered. The whole table laughed at his response.

"Mr. Troy Bolton comes from the third class. He was the man who saved my fiancée last night." Shelton points out to the group.

"I found out that Mr. Bolton is quite a talented photographer. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Taylor said.

"Taylor and I have a different taste in art." Shelton said.

As the first part of their meal comes to their table, Troy is astonished at all of the silverware that is displayed on the table. Troy turns to Zeke and asks, "Are all these for me, or are some of these yours?"

"Stir from the outside and work your way in."

The group continues to talk to each other and especially to Troy. Whatever questions they asked Troy, he responded very respectfully. As the dinner progressed, Toni kept coming up with more comments and questions about his life.

"Where do you exactly live, Mr. Bolton?"

"Right now, it's the _Angelic II_. After that, it's wherever God takes me."

"And how does somebody like you find the means to travel around the world? I mean, did you steal someone's money to do that?"

"No, Ms. Antonia. I actually worked my way to get to where I'm going. I've been working since I was 17 at little menial jobs and saving up money. I've always wanted to see the world. When I got enough money, I went to Europe and Asia. I did the same things in those countries that I did in the USA. I've learned more in the four years I've been out of school than I ever did in the 12 years I was in school."

"So, you find that lowly way of life more interesting? I find that quite boring." Toni points out.

"I actually do, Ms. Antonia. I think everything I've been though has made me the person that I am. I may not have had the privileges you and everyone at this table's had, but I don't feel bad about it. I'm very grateful for that. Not only am I grateful, but I am also lucky. I think luck plays a big part in somebody's life. A few nights ago, I was sleeping at the Southampton port with my Jamaican best friend, and now I'm on the most luxurious ship that's ever existed with all of you fine people. I think that everything happens for a reason. I don't know the reason Chad and I are on this ship and two other people aren't, but one day I will. I don't know if I'm ever going to get a chance like this again. So, it's very important to live it up now as if there is no tomorrow."

After he was finished, the entire table (except for Shelton and Toni) applauded him for his little speech. He even received praise from the other passengers in the dining room. Taylor stood up and rose her champagne glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to our guest Mr. Troy Jack Bolton. I feel that his speech was amazing and very much true in these terrible times. I feel that we should be grateful and lucky for what we have now because it can all go away when we least expect it. So, I say to Mr. Bolton and everybody at this table: Live it up now."

The entire table soon raised their glasses and said, "Live it up now."

As time passed, the entire table were enjoying themselves and laughing at each other's jokes and stories. Troy felt like he was part of the group. Taylor turns to him and whispers, "Next up, it will be champagne and cigars in the smoking room."

Dr. Isley stands up and asks the men at the table, "Who wants to join me in the smoking room?" All the men, including Shelton, agreed.

"While they're in there, their congratulating each other on being 'rulers' of the word in a room full of smoke." Taylor whispers. Shelton gets behind Taylor's chair and asks if he could escort her back to her room; she refuses his offer.

"Mr. Bolton, do you want to join us?" Dr. Isley asks.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? You would rather stay out here with the women?" Dr. Clemmons points out.

"Actually, I have to be going back."

"It's probably the best idea. All we're going to talk about is business and politics. It's not your 'thing'. But thank you for coming." Shelton says behind Troy's back before he leaves.

"Troy, do you have to go?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, I have to go. Good night, Taylor." Troy said before he takes her right hand and kisses it. He places a small piece of paper in her hand before he walks off. She notices the paper and checks to see if anybody is looking at her. When it was clear, she opens the note and it says:

_Live it up. Meet me at the clock in 10 minutes._

Ten minutes later, Taylor sees Troy at the top of the stairs. She takes a breath and walks up the stairs to the clock. Once there, Troy turns to her and says,

"You call this a party? I call this nap time. I'll show you a REAL party. Oh, and bring your little maid friend."

* * *

**There goes Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it. At least this is not as long as some of the previous chapters. Taylor's circle seems to accept Troy very nicely, but Toni is still a little bitch to him.**

**Shout outs to those who reviewed Chapter 7: **_lilmissmonique, look at the stars, mzwendy85, chaylorxtraylorlover101, Favor1234, and AyaneC._

**The BIG 3rd class party is next. It will be the first time the WHOLE gang will be in a scene together. If you want to see the party, I need at least five reviews from this chapter. If there's anything you would like to see in here, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	10. Third Class Party

_**Chapter 9: Third Class Party**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, Titanic, Dancing With the Stars, or John Legend's 'So High'. Their owners do.**

**

* * *

**

Taylor runs very quickly back to her room to find Gabriella. Once she opens the door, she runs in and drops her unnecessary things to look for her Latina friend.

"Get dressed and be ready in 10 minutes. Don't ask. Do it now!" Taylor said to Gabriella as she was still cleaning up their room.

"But what about this room? I'm not finished with my duties." a confused Gabriella said.

"Don't worry about that. You're off the rest of the night." Taylor said.

"Now, let's go. You're 20 years old; you need to have some fun in your life." Troy said dragging her out of Taylor's room.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asks.

"My name is Troy. I'm Taylor's new friend." Troy stuck out his hand hoping Gabriella would shake it.

"I'm Gabriella. I'm Taylor's best friend and family maid." Gabriella said shaking his hand. She was still confused over what was going on. When the trio got on the elevator to go to G deck, she turns to Taylor and asks, "Miss Taylor Rose, what if Toni or Shelton say something?"

Taylor turns to her and replies, "I'll deal with them. Don't you worry about it."

When they got to the third class, the party has already started. There was a live band playing, people were dancing, and children were playing with their parents. It was so loud, Taylor had to cover her ears. Troy promptly removed her hands from her ears.

"But it's too loud, Troy!"

"So what, Taylor. You need to let loose for a change, like what you said earlier tonight."

Taylor looks to see that Gabriella has walked off and couldn't be found. "Wait. Where's Gabi?"

"What, your maid?"

"Yeah. I have to find her." Taylor said as she walked away from Troy. Troy immediately followed her.

"Let me help you find her." They looked around for a good five minutes in the crowded room before she spotted Gabriella talking to some people. Taylor was relieved and walked towards her.

"Oh, thank you God. I'm so glad you're okay Gabri-" She immediately stopped walking and talking when she saw the curly haired boy who called her a bitch earlier today. She got mad very quickly. "YOU! What are you doing here? Why are you talking to her?"

Chad stood up and tried to calm the angry short girl down. "Calm down, ma'am. I'm not trying to start anything." Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay all saw the incident and joined Chad in calming her down. "I remember you from this morning."

"And I remember you. You're the guy that called me a royal bitch this morning!"

"I know." Chad said. "And I was wrong and stupid. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that. I didn't know who you were, and I lost my cool. I hope that you can forgive me and we can start over as friends. What do you say?" Chad opens his arms out hoping for a hug in return.

Taylor was stunned at the apology. "Are you serious?"

"Ma'am, if he wasn't serious, he wouldn't be embarrassing himself like this." Ryan said. Taylor thought about it for a minute, but decided to forgive him and gave him a hug. The people in the room said 'Awww' at the same time. Once they broke apart, Chad and Taylor shook each others hands.

"My name is Chad David Danforth. I'm from London by way of Jamaica."

"I'm Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones. I'm from Atlanta, GA."

"Troy was right. You do have to write that name down for me."

Troy saw the Chad and Taylor make up session and was happy that nothing negative came out of it. He came by their table and brought back some beers. "I'm glad you two made up."

"We are too, Troy." Taylor said. All seven of them took a bottle of beer and started to drink it. The group was amazed as Taylor drank the entire bottle like it was water. When she placed the empty bottle down, she saw all six of them staring at her.

"What? You all think a rich African American girl can't drink?"

"Just not beer." A familiar voice said from behind her. The group turned around and saw who it was. It was Zeke and his family servants Jason and Martha. Sharpay's brown eyes became brighter when she saw him.

"Zeke! What are you doing here? I thought your mom said you couldn't go." Troy asked him.

"She did say that. But after what you said at dinner tonight, she had a change of heart and mind. She decided to let all three of us go." Zeke said.

"She was also tired and needed to rest." Jason said.

"We're off the rest of tonight." Martha added in. "So, let's party!" The whole group cheered and made their way to the dance floor.

They each partnered up with someone: Chad was with Gabriella, Zeke was with Sharpay, Jason was with Martha, Ryan was with Kelsi, and Troy was with Taylor. When Taylor was getting ready to dance, she distanced herself away from Troy.

"Taylor, you're too far away. You have to get closer to me." Troy said as he pulled her closer to him. When they started dancing, Taylor was getting confused with the steps. She wasn't used to being so close to a dance partner. She was used to formal, elegant dances like the waltz.

"Troy, I don't know the steps."

"Don't worry. Just keep dancing and don't think." Taylor begins to laugh and lose her mind as they were dancing.

Just then, music started to get faster. All the couples on the dance floor started to go faster. Troy and Taylor made their way back to their table and got on top of it. Troy showed off his fancy footwork; it really impressed Taylor. She decides to one-up him and shows off her dance skills. She received tons of praise from the audience.

"Whoa! What happened to smart and proper rich girl Taylor?" Troy asked.

"I may be rich, but I know how to have fun. I did go to college, remember?" Taylor replied. As Troy and Taylor were dancing on the table, she saw a group of German men from another table arm wrestling. She climbs off the table and walks over them.

"Hey! You think you're big and strong? Let's see you try this." Taylor said as she took a cigarette from one of their mouths and takes a puff. She grabbed the tail of her dress and gave it to Troy.

"Could you hold this for me, Troy?" Troy obliges and takes the dress. She gets in front of Gabriella and whispers what she was going to do. She turns around, grabs Gabi's hands, and lifts one leg from behind her while bending forward. When her leg was fully in the air, she swung around and held the pose for a few seconds.

"DAMN!!!" The entire party was amazed at Taylor's stunt. They didn't know whether or not she was flexible or just plain drunk. Once she couldn't hold the pose any longer, she releases Gabriella's hand and falls to the floor.

"OWW!" Taylor yells out when her head hits the floor. Troy and Gabriella rush to her side and help her up. She begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the hell was that, Taylor?" Troy asked as he straightens her out.

"I haven't done that since I was 17." Taylor laughs out.

"She used to show me that when we were younger." Gabriella points out. Little did they know, Shelton's servant Spencer came into the dining hall and found the two girls laughing and partying. He saw Taylor with her arms wrapped around Troy.

"Mm-Hmm. They are going to get it, for sure." Spencer said to himself before he left the area to tell Shelton. After he left, Taylor and Gabriella resumed dancing with Troy and their new friends for the rest of the party. After the party ended, everybody said their goodbyes. Troy and Taylor left very early to escort her back to her suite. Zeke and Gabriella stayed a little longer to talk to Sharpay and Chad.

"So, what's your room number?" Zeke asked.

"Room #147. If you can't remember that, then remember #148. That's Troy and Chad's room." Sharpay said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Good night." Zeke said before he gave her a hug and left G deck with Jason and Martha.

"What room do you stay in?" Chad asked.

"I'm in room #1214 E Deck. That's the maid's and servant's quarters." Gabriella answered.

"You don't stay with Taylor?"

"Oh, no. We're not allowed to sleep in the same area as she is. Same for Jason and Martha. They stay on E Deck as well."

"Wow. That's messed up. Anyway, I'll definitely see you later." Chad shook her hand before he left to follow Ryan and Kelsi, who left a lot earlier to be alone.

"Bye, Chad." Gabriella waves back.

_**Meanwhile, back on A Deck,**_

_Let's go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9  
_

Troy and Taylor were singing "So High" by John Legend as they were walking back to Taylor's area.

"I love that song; that is one of my all-time favorite songs from one of my favorite artists. I love John Legend." Taylor said.

"I like him, too. John Legend is the man." Troy said agreeing with her.

"I wanted to play that for our first dance, but his family didn't want that. They wanted some classical wedding dance song."

"That sucks. But it's your wedding. You should have a say in it."

"Yeah, but I don't have a say on everything. Music is one of them." Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, let's just change the subject." Troy agreed and switched to her thoughts on the party.

"So, what did you think of the party tonight?"

"Troy, that was the most amazing party I've ever been to in years. That was so much better than those stupid debutante balls I've been in."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been in so many of those silly things, it's not even funny. I just wanted to let loose and be free once in a while. I really want to do that before I..." Taylor stops speaking and looks down at her engagement ring.

"'Before I' what?" Troy asked for her to continue. Taylor looks up and speaks to him again.

"Before I never get the chance to do it again."

"Why did you look at your ring?"

"You have to understand, Troy. Once I marry Shelton in a few weeks, I'll never get to be able to do those things again. I have an 'image' to uphold. I can't dance on top of some table in a bar acting like a loose cannon. How would you feel if tabloids and blogs all over the Internet were saying bad things about you? Instead of being on the cover of 'Nubian American Magazine', you're on the cover of some dirty porn DVD. Both family names will be tarnished all because of me. I can't risk hurting my family like that. I love them very much. I have to do it whether I like it or not."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troy apologizes.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Taylor looks up at the clock and sees that it's past 1:00am. She turns to Troy and says, "Well, I have to go. Thank you for the lovely evening. Goodnight." She gives Troy a hug and places a small kiss on the cheek.

"You'll see me again tomorrow?" Troy asks.

"I'll try, Troy. Bye." She waves her hand goodbye and enters the A deck lounge room to go back to her suite.

As soon as Troy makes it back to his room, he lies down on his bed and cuts off the light. When he closes his eyes, his mind immediately drifts off to thoughts of Taylor and the kiss she gave him. The only thing he can think of at that moment is,

_"I'm in love with Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones."_

* * *

**So, there goes Chapter 9; I hope you all enjoy it. Friendships were made, beefs were settled, and couples got closer. The big Traylor moment will happen VERY soon; I promise you that.**

**The little stunt Taylor did was from a move Monique Coleman did on "Dancing With the Stars" two years ago. If you go to my profile, the link of that dance that the move was featured in is posted up there.**

**The scene at the end of this chapter is based off another "Titanic" deleted scene. It took place after when Jack and Rose were alone on the top deck as they were walking back to Rose's room. Check it out on Youtube.**

**Unless I'm proven otherwise, "Nubian American Magazine" is my idea.**

**In the next chapter, I'll reveal the real reason why Taylor is marrying Shelton and what part Toni has in it.**

**Shout-outs to those who reviewed Chapter 8: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, look at the stars, mzwendy85, Favor1234, lilmissmonique, & AyaneC._

**If you want the story to continue, I need at least five reviews for this chapter. I enjoy reading them and hearing what you guys think. Please, they are important to me! Positive or negative, they mean a lot to me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	11. Snap Back To Reality

_**Chapter 10: Snap Back to Reality**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, Titanic, or The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (you'll see about that later). Their owners do.**

The next morning, Taylor and Shelton are eating breakfast while Gabriella was serving them coffee and juices.

"Coffee, Master Shelton?" Gabriella asks. Shelton refuses her offer. Taylor looks at Gabriella tight lipped over the party from below. Bothered by her silence, Shelton begins to speak to Taylor.

"Gabriella, I need some private time with Taylor."

"Yes, sir." Gabriella leaves their private deck. Now, it's just Shelton and Taylor.

"I thought you would be with me last night. What was wrong, baby?"

"I was tired from dinner, Shelton. I need some rest."

"Your activities at G deck were definitely exhausting. That doesn't sound like rest, Tay Rose. Not just you, but Gabriella too."

"Gabriella?" Taylor asks acting surprised but she knew that she invited her to come with her and Troy.

"Yes. Both of you were down below with those low life scum immigrants last night. Gabi does fit in quite well with them, but you are clearly the odd one out. You don't remember that?"

Realizing that his servant Spencer caught the two girls at the party, Taylor starts to get angry at him. "So, your snitching manservant Spencer followed me again. Not surprising at all. And I also said not to talk bad about Gabriella either. You don't remember that?"

"Taylor, your partying days ended when you graduated from Imhotep. You are a grown woman; you will never act like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Let me tell you something, Shelton. I'm not one of your little political workers or your lowly bank tellers that you can push around. I'm your fiancée, and I demand respect." Taylor said while she raised her voice.

Shelton looks at her with angry eyes and begins to yell at her. "My Fiancée! You're goddamn right you are, and my wife!" Shelton flips the small table over; Taylor screams at his move. He moves over to her chair and places his hands on both arm rests.

"You may be my fiancée right now, but you will respect me like you were my wife. You will respect me just like a wife is supposed to respect her husband. If I have to beat it in you, I will do so. I will not look like a fool. Do you understand me?" Shelton growls at her.

Taylor nods her head in fear, "Yes."

"Good girl." Shelton instantly calms down and lightly kisses her. "Excuse me, baby." He lets go of Taylor's chair and exits the deck. Once his shadow was gone, Taylor buries her head in her hands and starts to cry. Gabriella hears her crying and runs into the deck to comfort her.

"Miss Taylor Rose, don't cry. I should be blamed for last night, not you." Gabriella said while hugging her.

"No, Gabriella. I invited you; it's my fault. Shelton was right for blowing up on me. Let me help you clean this up." Taylor was moving all around the mess he made and helping Gabriella clean it up.

Gabriella pushed her hands back. "No, Miss Taylor Rose. It's alright. I can do this. It's okay." Taylor continued to cry in Gabi's arms. "It's okay.

After Taylor took her shower and dried her face, Gabriella was helping her with getting dressed. A few minutes later, Toni comes into Taylor's room.

"Two cups of tea, Gabi." Gabriella obliges and leaves the room. Once Toni shuts the door, she walks to Taylor and helps her with her clothes.

"You will not see that 'boy' again. Do you understand me? Taylor, I'm not playing with you."

"Just stop it, Toni. The last time I checked, my mother was dead." Toni quickly turns Taylor around and slaps her in the face.

"OWW!"

"Don't talk about our mother like that." Toni said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Toni. Ten years and you still think you're her."

"You think this is a game? Guess what, it's not. We are in deep shit. You know our whole fortune is gone."

"No kidding, Antonia. You tell me that crap everyday."

"When our parents died in that ski accident, they left us with millions of dollars in huge debt. All of that is hidden by a very good name. The McKessie-Jones name is the only name we can play."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? It is a great match with Shelton Johnson. We will not only survive financially, but genetically."

"What do you mean genetically?" Taylor questioned her.

"When you were six and I was sixteen, I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. It was so bad, I had only two choices: have a hysterectomy or die young. I chose hysterectomy. While I've been cancer free for fifteen years, I can NEVER be a mother. What man do you know wants to marry a woman who can't have children?"

Taylor shook her head 'no' because she couldn't think of anyone who would marry her.

"If Mom and Dad were still alive, they'd do the same thing. They've always wanted grandchildren."

Taylor was confused at the whole ordeal. "So for procreation and financial reasons, you want me to marry a man who's racist, treats me like I'm still a child, and treats Gabriella like she's shit? How can you do this to me, sis?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm selfish? I'm not forcing you to marry somebody just because he's rich or because I'm not able to have kids. You're the selfish one." Taylor yells back at Toni.

"Do you want me to work at a minimum wage job? You want to see all of our clothes, jewelry, and fine things sold at auction? You want our fine name erased from history? That's what's going to happen if you don't do this, Taylor. Do you want all of that to happen?" Toni turns away from her and cries at the thought.

Taylor, feeling bad over making her sister cry, looks down at the ground and cries. "Why is this so unfair?"

Toni heard her question and turns around. "It's the hand we were dealt with, Taylor. We don't like the cards, but we have to play them." Toni grabs her face and kisses the side she slapped a few minutes ago. "Play them whether we like them or not."

At Sunday service at the main dining room, Taylor was with Shelton and Toni singing their hymns and listening to the preacher in the First Class dining room. Troy came down the stairs and walked towards the congregation in hopes of speaking to Taylor. Just before he got there, he was stopped by two security guards.

"Sir, you're not allowed to come in here." The first security guard said.

"Look, I just wanted to speak to someone in there for a minute." Troy said.

"They are having church service right now. No White people are allowed unless you work for one of the members in there. Who do you work for?" The second guard said.

"I don't work for anybody. I was here last night. You don't remember my face?"

"No, I don't and I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Shelton's servant Spencer saw the ordeal taking place outside the room. When he recognized Troy's face, he walked outside the room towards him. Troy was happy to see Spencer come by.

"He knows me. Look, all I want to do is-" Troy was cut off by Spencer.

"Mr. Johnson and Ms. McKessie-Jones are very appreciative of your service and thank you for saving Miss Taylor Rose's life." Spencer then digs out a $50 bill and hands it to Troy. "They asked me to give you this for your help." Troy shook his head and refuses the money.

"I don't want your money. I just want to go inside and-" Troy was cut off once again by Spencer.

"They also told me to tell you that you are a Caucasian, you don't work for anybody up here, and you hold a third class ticket. That means you are no longer welcomed here."

"I just want to speak to Taylor for one second." Troy pleads the three men to let him see Taylor, but to no avail.

"I don't care what you want. You don't belong here. Gentlemen, can you please see that this 'boy' gets back to where he belongs and that he stays there?" Spencer hands both men a $50 bill.

"Yes, sir." the first guard accepts the bill and escorts Troy out of the dining room.

"Damn." was all Troy could say as he was escorted out of the area.

Once outside the First Class area, the guards turn to Troy and tell him, "If you are seen anywhere near Miss McKessie-Jones and her party, you will be arrested. Is that understood?" Troy doesn't answer them. The first security guard hits him in the head to get his attention. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" The guard yells out at him.

"Sure." Troy answers. The guards didn't like that answer and threatened to hit him again. Troy quickly responded, "Yes, sir." The guards walked back inside. He didn't care about the guards' warning or the threat of getting arrested. All he cared about was seeing Taylor and he was determined to do so.

Troy went back to his room, angry and furious. "I have to see Taylor. I just got to talk to her." Chad walks in and sees Troy's temper tantrum.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chad asks.

"Those goddamn stuck-up assholes in first class have banned me from seeing Taylor."

"Who?"

"That prick asshole fiancée of hers, Melton or Shelden or whatever his name is. His ass kissing manservant Spencer came to me and told me that if I go anywhere near her, I'll get arrested. This time, it's for real." Troy punched a hole through the wall in anger. Chad was confused with what's going on.

"Why are you so mad about that?"

"Because I've fallen in love with her." Troy sighs out and relieved that he let his secret out.

"You're in love? Man, you've only known the girl for less than two days, and you're in love with her?" Chad couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Troy, a poor White American boy, has fallen in love with a rich Black American girl. And not just any rich Black American girl, but an _engaged_ rich Black American girl. "Wait until the others hear about this." Little did they know, their door was still open and their conversation could be heard on the other side.

"We already heard it, Chad." Ryan said while he entered the room with Kelsi, Sharpay, and Zeke.

"Dude, do you know what you're getting into?" Zeke said interrupting their conversation. "Troy, girls like Miss Taylor Rose are very hard to get. I don't mean by just looks or brains, which she has plenty of. Money and power play a HUGE part in it. The only men that can get a girl like her are rich and powerful men. I mean men like Shelton A. Johnson."

"So? What does he have that I don't?" Troy asks.

"A LOT!" the entire group said in unison.

Zeke continued, "With his looks, money, and power, he can have whatever girl he wants. You would think I have a shot at her because I'm rich, right? Well, I don't. My family hasn't been wealthy as long as hers has. We're still considered 'new money'."

"What is 'new money'?" a puzzled Kelsi asks him.

"'New money' means that you're family is rich, but not as long as other families have been. Taylor's family has been wealthy since the early 20th century. Me? Well, you get the idea." Zeke answers.

"OK."

"But that's beside the point. The point is you have a better chance at winning the lottery than winning a girl like her. Seriously Troy, what do you two have in common besides being American?"

Troy answers Zeke's question. "We both like art and photography. We're huge fans of John Legend. We have similar goals and dreams that we want to pursue. It's just so many things we have in common; I can't explain it right now. It's like we're meant to be together. As strange as it sounds, but she could be my soul mate."

The group started to laugh very loud over his comment. Troy was very pissed off and started to leave the room. Once the group calmed down and realized Troy had left the room, the quickly left to find Troy near the third class stairs.

"Look, man. We're sorry about that." Chad said.

"That's OK. I just didn't like it when you guys laughed at my feelings. I just want to let her know how I feel." Troy said.

"I'm happy that you feel the way you do, but keep in mind what you're getting into." Zeke added in. "When you cross people like Shelton A. Johnson, you are crossing with death. If you really want to do this and see her, then I'm with you 100%. Aren't we all in this together?" Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, & Ryan nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, everybody. Do you have any idea where she is now?"

"I overheard her sister say that they were taking a tour around the ship later on today after church service." Zeke said. Maybe we'll find her on deck and isolate her somewhere so you can talk to her. You just have to stay away from any guards on deck. How's that idea?" Zeke said.

"Great idea. Let's go." Troy said before the group walked upstairs to the top deck. He isolated Zeke and asked him, "Zeke, where did you get that 'all in this together' bit?"

Zeke answered, "It came from some TV movie that was HUGE a few years ago." Sharpay overheard them and jumped in.

"Hey, you're right. That movie played in Ireland too. You look exactly like the lead actor from the movie. Has anybody ever told you that?"

"A few times, but I don't see it." Troy shrugs off. When they got to the top deck, Zeke took a peek to see if any guards were around. When the coast was clear, the men hoisted Troy up over the railing. Right after Troy succeeded in getting over; three guards saw the group and ran to them.

"Get off! This is not your area. You are not allowed here." The three men yelled as they kicked the group off the deck. When they saw Zeke, they stopped pushing him and resumed with the other four. Once their shadows were gone, Zeke climbed on top of the deck and found Troy on the side with somebody's jacket & shades on.

"Alright, let's go find your girl." Zeke said before they walked off to find Taylor.

Later on that afternoon, Taylor was with Shelton and Toni as they were given a tour of the _Angelic II_ by Dr. Thompson and Captain James Edward Sanders.

"Dr. Thompson. I did the math in my head. Going by what you said earlier about the lifeboats and the number of people, I'm sorry but there's not enough room for everybody."

"You're right, Miss Taylor Rose. It's enough for only half." Dr. Thompson said. "I had a plan where we would have another set of boats along the deck. But the leaders thought the passengers would have less space to walk on. So, they overruled me."

"What if something like a repeat of _Titanic_ happens here? You guys aren't completely prepared."

"Tay Rose, we have more technology than the people in 1912 ever did. Besides, this is an unsinkable ship. What could possibly go wrong?" Shelton said.

"Anything can happen. I said so a few days ago in Southampton." Toni said.

"Don't worry, Miss Taylor Rose. This ship is too strong to have history repeat itself. The engine room is our next stop." Dr. Thompson said. While nobody was looking, Zeke came from behind and grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her to the first class fitness room.

"Zeke, what are you doing? I'm going to tell your mother about this." Taylor protested before she bumped into another figure. Taylor looked up and was shocked at who it was.

"TROY! I can't be here, Zeke."

"Troy wants to talk to you. I'm going to leave so you two can have some privacy." Zeke said before he left the room. Taylor tried to follow him, but Troy blocked the only door.

"I need to talk to you, Taylor." Troy said. Taylor continued to protest quietly without being heard.

"Troy, I can't. Listen to me. Troy, I'm engaged. In a few months, I'm going to marry Shelton. I love him, okay?"

"Taylor, you're no goody two-shoes angel. Last night proved that. You're probably a stuck-up snobby sorority girl. That's all on the outside. But on the inside, you are the most amazing, smartest, free-spirited woman I've ever met. Although I've only known you for the past two days, I've realized that I'm in love with you."

Taylor was completely stunned over what he just said. "Love? You're in love with me? If that's all you want to tell me, then I'm leaving. All that from some little kiss on the cheek." Taylor tries to leave, but Troy blocks her once again.

"Taylor, I'm not finished. Listen, I'm not a dumb-ass. I'm a year older than you; I know how this world works. I know that I can't offer you millions of inherited money like Shelton can. All I have is a portfolio, a digital camera, and $150 between me and Chad. That doesn't mean I can't care about you. Do you know the saying 'You jump, I jump'? I can't go on without knowing you'll be okay."

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." Taylor reassured Troy.

"I know that's a bullshit lie. I can tell you're already suffering from whatever control your 'circle' or 'class' has on you. If you don't break free from their control, you will die a miserable death from them. You don't belong in that group. You are too much of a free spirit to stay there for the rest of your life. You won't right now but you will if you don't leave."

Taylor begins to cry over his words. She couldn't believe that anybody, let alone a total stranger, could feel that way about her. Shelton doesn't feel that way. To him, she's just another piece of eye candy. She was surprised at his confession of his love for her. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt the same way towards him. Troy was rubbing her cheeks and wiping away her tears.

"You cannot save me Troy. That's not your job." Taylor said.

"You're right, Taylor. You're the only person who can save yourself." Troy nodded in agreement. Taylor removed his hands from her face.

"I'm going to tell you this one last time. I'm rich, I'm Black, and I'm engaged. We're not meant to be together. I'm sorry to break your heart, but please leave me alone." Taylor walked out of the fitness room. This time, Troy didn't stop her. Once her shadow was gone, Troy looked down at the floor.

"DAMN" was the only word he could think of at that moment.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10. I know it was long, but I meant for it to be that way. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. **

**The bit where Zeke & Sharpay mentioned that Troy looked exactly like Zac Efron was based off an episode from "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" (DON'T OWN) where the kids' school was doing a "High School Musical" play and Maddie keeps telling people she looked exactly like Ashley Tisdale, but everyone else doesn't see it.**

**The bit where Troy & his friends were trying to sneak on top to the first class section was based off another deleted scene from "Titanic." It was when Jack snuck on board to first class to find Rose with a little help from Fabrizio (sp) and Tommy before the latter two were kicked out of the area.**

**In the next chapter, the BIG Traylor moment will happen. The only way that will happen is if I get at least five reviews from this one. Otherwise, I won't post it.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 9: **_lilmissmonique, chaylorxtraylorlover101, look at the stars, mzwendy85, & Favor1234._

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	12. I'm Flying, Troy!

**Chapter 11: I'm Flying, Troy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM, Titanic, or "So High" by John Legend. Their owners do. **_Italics are Taylor's thoughts. __**Bold Italics are Troy's thoughts.**_

Taylor walked back to her room thinking about what Troy said to her in the health room. Thousands of things were racing through her head at the same. "Was he right? Am I going to die if I stay in this life? I can't believe he said he was in love with me. I've only known him for about two days. That can't be."

Just then, her stomach started to grumble; it was a sign that she was hungry. She ignored it and continued her thoughts. "Am I in love with him? I mean, we do have so much in common. A lot more than Shelton and I could ever imagine. Shelton may be wealthy and handsome, but I'm just good eye candy to him. God, should I go with my heart or should I go with what I was taught? I don't know what I'm going to do! And what's worse, I'm so damn hungry." Little did she know, her sister Toni came in the room and interrupted Taylor's thoughts.

"Well, why don't you just come down to the parlor for some food with me?"

"TONI! What are you doing here?" a stunned Taylor said.

"Uh, I stay here, baby sister. It's my room. Anyway, where did you go?

"I got lost." Taylor lied. "_I'm not going to tell her I saw Troy again." _

"Whatever, baby sister. You missed the rest of the tour. Shelton was worried about you."

"He was?" Taylor questioned. _"That's a first."_ "Where is he now?"

"He went down to the gym to work out. Anyway, you said you were hungry. Come with me; some food will do you good, Taylor. I'm going to be joined by Princess Imari Nala and another friend. What do you say?"

"OK, Toni. I'll be down in a bit." Taylor straightened herself up before she left the room with her sister.

When she was at the parlor, Toni and her friends were talking about some issues regarding Taylor's upcoming wedding. Toni seemed like she was going on for hours about it. Taylor paid no attention to their conversation.

"Your Highness, you won't believe it. I have been so busy with the wedding it's not even funny. We've been running through so many problems. It would drive you crazy. One of those problems was the bridesmaid's gowns. Taylor chose the color lime green. I told her it was too masculine and she should pick a feminine color like pink. She got angry with me and said 'It's my wedding, therefore it's my choice.' She only chose it to piss me off."

"Oh, that's terrible." Princess Imari Nala said. "Keep going."

"Not only that, she got mad at the number of people invited. She didn't want 750 people; she wanted a small number like no more than 75. I told her, 'Taylor, this family has big weddings. By big, I mean big bridal parties with at least 300 invited guests. Our parents had a big wedding, our grandparents had a big wedding, and so will you.' She was easily overruled."

"Sometimes, you have to honor family traditions." the princess agreed. While they were talking, Taylor saw a mother teaching her young daughter how to act like a civilized lady. Everything the mother was teaching the child, from how to sit in a chair, to how to speak in proper American English, to even how to eat with the proper utensil, made her think really hard at what Troy said to her.

"_Troy was right. They are controlling me, just like that mother is doing to her little girl. I can't live like this anymore. I won't live my life like this. I have to talk to him. I'm going to talk to him." _Once Taylor made up her mind about Troy, she excused herself from the table and left the parlor. While she was in the hallway, she bumped into Zeke.

"Zeke, have you seen Troy?"

"Why should I tell you? He told me what you told him. He was really hurt by it." Zeke said.

"I know that. I've realized I made a mistake. I just have to go see him. I want to apologize to him." Taylor pleads with him for a few seconds before she strikes a deal with him.

"I won't tell your mother about earlier today." Zeke's smile grew at the offer.

"Promise?"

"Ezekiel Baylor, I'll take it to the grave."

"He's at the head of the ship. He's by himself."

"Thank you, Zeke." Taylor gave him a hug before she left to find Troy.

Meanwhile, Troy was standing at the head of the ship alone. All he could think about was Taylor and what she said to him earlier.

"_**Why can't she see that we're meant to be? She's meant for me, not that asshole fiancée of hers. She's just good eye candy to him. If she doesn't realize that, she'll die a painful death."**_ While Troy was in his thoughts, he was interrupted by a sweet, familiar female voice.

"Hello, Troy." He turns around to see who it was; he was stunned to find out that the woman was Taylor.

She continues, "I thought about what you said. I've realized that you're right. I used to care about what other people think of me. I had to be a certain way to please everybody, especially people in my social class. Now, I don't care anymore. I didn't care about what others thought last night at the party, so why should I now? I can't please everybody; they're going to talk regardless. I've also realized that I can't control who I fall in love with. I may be engaged, but I've fallen in love with you. There, I said it. I've fallen in love with you, Troy Jack Bolton."

All Troy could do was smile at her. He was happy that she changed her mind.

"I'm happy for that, Taylor. I really am. How did you find me?"

"Zeke told me you were up here."

"Oh, okay. Taylor, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll find out."

Taylor instantly closed her eyes. Troy grabs her hands and guides her to the tip of the ship. When she hits the rails, he tells her, "Step up onto the rail." She goes up two rows of rails and stops when he tells her to. Her hands were glued onto the rail for dear life until Troy grabs them. He extends her arms out to the max and gets behind her for support.

"Now, open your eyes." Troy whispers. When Taylor finally opens her eyes, she gasps at how beautiful the ocean view was. She felt like she was flying in the air.

"Troy, I'm flying. I'm flying like a bird." Taylor begins to cry. She truly felt like she was on could nine.

"I'm glad you love it, Taylor." They stand that way for a few minutes before Troy begins to sing her favorite song in her ear:

Let's go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9

He brings her arms in together and wraps hers, as well as his, around her small waist. She turns her head and looks at him for a few seconds before he leans in and kisses her on her lips. She returns the kiss by grabbing his neck and pushing his head forward. Their tongues battled it out in each other's mouth. It was the most passionate kisses either of them has ever experienced. Troy and Taylor stayed up there making out until the sun disappeared.

Little did they and 5,000 other people on board know that would be the last time _Angelic II_ would ever see daylight.

**There goes Chapter 11. Troy and Taylor FINALLY get together. They've confessed their feelings for each other and sealed it with a kiss. It's only going to get good from here.**

**Check out my new poll on my profile. Tell me what you think I should do. I've been thinking about it for a while.**

**I've decided not to update as often as I have in the past. Usually, I've updated this story every two or three days. Now, I just want to make sure the story will actually make sense and be really good.**

**If you want this story to continue, I need at least five reviews from this chapter. Otherwise, I'll stop the story where it is.**

**Shout outs to those who reviewed Chapter 10: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, look at the stars, mzwendy85, justanothrgirl, and AyaneC._

**If there is anything you would like to see in here or taken out, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME! (positive & negative)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	13. Taylor's Photo Shoot

**Chapter 12: Taylor's Photo Shoot**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic or "Can't Buy Me Love". Do I look like Kenny Ortega, James Cameron, or any of the Beatles to you?**

* * *

"If I get caught, you're coming to jail with me." Troy said as Taylor was checking the area for any guardsmen in the area.

"I wouldn't mind that." Taylor said in a flirtatious voice. Once the coast was clear, Taylor grabs his arm and drags him down the hall to her room.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Troy asks.

"Of course, Troy. They won't be back for God knows how long. This is our living room." Troy looks around and takes in all the rooms of the suite.

"I've noticed that this suite is bigger than the Baylor's suite."

"It is. The B Deck has the most expensive rooms on the entire ship. It's because we have a room with an ocean view. The Baylor's don't have that; they're inside. Shelton paid $23,000 a night for this suite."

"Wow. He's a big spender." Troy sat down on the couch.

"I want to show you something. Will you wait here for a minute?"

Troy nodded his head and Taylor goes into Shelton's closet. "Troy, did you bring your camera?" she yells from the other end of the suite.

"Yeah. Why?" he answers.

"Just asking." Once she was done, she came back in the living room with something in her hand. "If you think the price of this suite was crazy, I have something to show you that will blow your mind." She places the item in his hand.

"Whoa! This is nice." Troy said as he was examining the necklace. "What is it, a ruby or something?"

"It's a very rare 72 carat diamond necklace. You would have to buy ten of these suites to match the price of this one necklace. It makes _The Heart of the Ocean _diamond look cheap. It even comes with matching earrings." Taylor displays the matching earrings on her ears.

"I'll say, from your ring to this necklace, Shelton definitely spoils you rotten. Money can buy you lots of things."

"Money can't buy you love. Just like the Beatles said." Taylor chuckles out before she kisses him softly on the lips. "Do you know why I ask you did you bring your camera?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to take pictures of me wearing this necklace. Just like those European girls you took pictures of."

"OK, Taylor."

"However, there's a twist." Taylor stood on her tippy toes to whisper the next part in his ear. "I want to wear ONLY this necklace." Troy's blue eyes opened up really wide over that comment.

"Are you sure Shelton and Toni wouldn't mind that?"

"Like I said earlier today, I don't care what people think of me."

Troy sighed, "If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

"Thank you, baby." Taylor kisses his lips and heads to her bedroom to get dressed. In the meantime, Troy got the living room set up for the photo shoot. He got his camera to make sure everything was working right. Everything was set and ready to go when Taylor whistled into the room. Troy turned his head to that direction and was surprised that Taylor was in a long purple silk robe.

"I only have one rule for this whole photo shoot: Do not make me look like a stuck up snob or a stupid plastic doll." She pulled out a $100 bill and handed it to him. "Since I'm paying you twice of what you normally charge, I know I'm going to get what I want." She stands back and opens the robe to reveal her nude body to him.

Troy's jaw felt like it immediately hit the floor. He took in every inch of her flawless cellulite-free body. From her perky full D-cup breasts, her toned yet curvy stomach, all the way down to her toned slender legs, she was stunningly beautiful. He was speechless with what he wanted to say next.

"Are those real?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. She giggled as she nodded her head and pushed up her breasts.

"Mm-Hmm. These 36D babies are all mine; no silicone or saline. Same with my ass too." She turns around to show him and smacks it. Troy giggles at the gesture.

"Go over to the couch." Troy points over to the couch in the middle of the room. Taylor walks over to the couch and lies down.

"How do you want me to look?" Taylor asks.

"Lie on your side and place your hands close to your face." Troy said. Taylor does what she is told.

"Keep your eyes at me. Try and stay still for a while. I'll tell you when to start moving." Taylor nods her head okay, which signals him to start shooting. Troy goes all around the couch to take Taylor at different angles. Taylor begins to make subtle movements to make her look different.

"If you want to move a bit, you can." Troy suggests. For the next hour or so, Troy takes hundreds of photos of Taylor in very sexy yet tasteful poses. She was giving him so many poses, he couldn't keep up. He felt like he was going to drop and break the camera because she was too damn hot.

"Is it hot in this room, or is it just me?" Taylor teases him during the photo shoot. "Either way, I can tell you're enjoying the show."

"Can you please stop talking? My mind's already going crazy over your hot body." Troy stated. He felt like he was going to lose focus at any moment.

The last shot was one where she has part of the necklace in her mouth and she looks at his camera with sexy bedroom eyes. Her arms squeezed her breasts together while her left hand was covering her crotch. Troy was very pleased with the outcome.

"Alright, Miss Taylor Rose. We are done. That last pose you did was my absolute favorite."

"Thank you Troy. I look forward to working with you again." Taylor got up from the couch and walked over to kiss his lips. She whispers into his ear, "In a more intimate setting."

"You're too funny, Taylor. Let's load these photos up onto your computer." Troy took the chip from inside the camera and downloaded in onto Taylor's computer. They made Taylor's last pic to be the new background wallpaper. Troy and Taylor looked over the other photos from the camera; they both agree that all of her shots were amazing.

"With that hot body of yours, you should be on the cover of EVERY magazine in the world. They'd sell like crazy." Troy said before he bends down and kisses her lips.

"Thanks, Troy. But, those photos will have me in clothes. I'll save the nude ones for you." Taylor kisses him again. "While I put on some clothes, could you put the necklace back in the safe for me? It's already open."

"Sure." Troy grabs the necklace and places it back into its case before shelves it in the safe. He looks back into the living room and sees Taylor writing something down on a piece of paper.

* * *

Back in the parlor smoke room, Shelton was talking business and politics with some colleagues. Once in a while, his mind would wonder back on what has happened to Taylor. "Where is she? Why did she wonder off earlier today?"

Meanwhile, his servant Spencer comes into the room and walks over to his table. "Master Shelton, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, Spencer." Shelton excuses himself from the table and walks to a private area. "What is it? Is it about Taylor?"

"I have some bad news. She's nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean?" Shelton starts to get worried.

"I mean, none of the stewards have seen her. Toni hasn't seen her since around 4:30 this afternoon. Mrs. Baylor said she hasn't seen her since service this morning."

"What about that stupid maid of ours Gabriella?"

"She hasn't even seen her since this morning."

Shelton shook his head in disbelief. He can't believe that his fiancée went missing on the ship again. "This is crazy. I don't know why she's acting like this. Unless she tried to kill herself, which I know she would never do. Her life is too perfect to try and throw it all away like that. She knows not to look at other men, especially when she has a man like me."

"I'd doubt she would do that." Spencer adds in.

"This is a ship. There's only so many places she could be."

"She could be back in the room. I haven't been there since this afternoon."

"If she is, then great. If not, then please find her. If you do, I'll pay you double for this month. I just need to know that she's okay."

"Yes, sir." Spencer said before he leaves the area and Shelton goes back to his table.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I just wanted to say how thrilled I was when I got the reviews for the last chapter. Within less than 12 hours of posting it, I received at least six reviews for it. Thank you very much for the support. It's because of you guys that I keep writing this story. I only hope I can do it again.**

**I said before I might change this story to an M-Rated story. The reason being is that I'm starting to get ideas on how I would like the rest of this story to go. From the looks of it, it would be too racy or dangerous to keep it a T-rated story. But for now, we'll see.**

**If you want this story to continue, I need at least five reviews for this chapter. Otherwise, I will end it here.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 11: **_CuteANDSexxxy17, look at the stars, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, TraylorxChaylor (Your review was funny), chalyorXtraylorlover101, & Favor1234._

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	14. Chase Around The Ship

**Chapter 13: Chase Around the Ship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

Troy was waiting patiently in the living room when Taylor was putting on her clothes. She came out of her room dressed in a long light purple dress.

"You look really nice." Troy said.

"Thank you, Troy." Taylor said.

"Miss Taylor Rose? Are you in there?" Shelton's servant Spencer shouted as he opened the living room door. Once they heard his voice, Taylor grabs his arm and drags him to her bedroom.

"What about my photos?"

"Don't worry about them."

She tried to be quiet when she closed the door. Unfortunately, Spencer heard the door close. He soon followed in that direction. Taylor opens the door out to the hallway and they escaped just before he walked in. When he saw that the room was empty, he opened the door out to the hallway to see if she was in the hallway. Spencer spotted the couple while they were walking to the elevators.

Both of them laughed at the fact they outsmarted Spencer. Taylor turned her head and saw Spencer heading their way.

"Oh, shit. There he is. Come on!" Taylor yells as she pulls Troy's arm and runs to the elevator. As soon as they start running, Spencer stars running too. Troy and Taylor cuts in front of a few people to get on the elevator. They tell the operator to close it.

"Close the door, please. Go all the way down. Quickly!" Troy said. He closes the door just before Spencer makes it to them. They look up and laugh at him while they move down. They wave him bye but not before Taylor gives Spencer two middle fingers.

Frustrated, Spencer runs down the stairs all the way to the bottom of the main dining hall. Troy and Taylor get off at F Deck (the lowest level the first class elevators go) and run down the stairs to G Deck. They stop when they make it to the crewmen's sleeping quarters. When Spencer makes it to the F Deck elevators, the one Troy and Taylor were on was heading back up.

"Shit. I just lost them." An angry Spencer said.

"God, this guy doesn't quit. I bet he used to be a cop." Troy said while he was gaining back his breath.

"I think he was." Taylor said. "Shelton's father Dr. Johnson hired him to be his watchman while was at Imhotep. He did that so Shelton can stay out of trouble. He's been with the family for six years."

"That's nice. Now that we're alone, would you like a kiss or two?" Troy pulled Taylor closer to him and lowered his head towards hers. Right before they kissed, Spencer came down to G Deck and spotted the two.

"Oh, shit. He spotted us. Let's go!" Troy said before he pulled Taylor's arm and ran down the hall. When they saw that it was a dead end, they found an open room and rushed inside before Spencer could capture them. Troy and Taylor soon realize that they were stuck. It was either get caught by Spencer or go to the boiler room below. It was too noisy for them to hear anything.

"Now what, Troy?" Taylor yells out to him.

"Uh, I don't want to get caught by that prick servant of yours. You want to go down?"

"Not like we have any other choice."

Troy heads down the ladder to the boiler room with Taylor following closely behind him. Once he was down, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down. The head boiler room worker saw the two climb down the ladder and walked towards them.

"Hey! You two don't belong down here. This is a dangerous area. You can get hurt."

They didn't listen and continued to run away from him. They ran throughout the boiler room cheering the workers for their hard work.

"Don't mind us. You're doing a great job." Troy shouted.

When they got to a secluded area, Taylor pulled on Troy's arm and dragged him to her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Taylor seductively said before she pulled him into a kiss. He returned the favor by giving her a smothering kiss. He gently pushed her back into a wall behind her. Her mouth gave a small opening; his tongue easily slipped inside and battled hers. He tore away from her mouth and started kissing her neck, giving her obvious hickeys. Her skin was milk chocolate, but the hickeys were noticeable. Taylor made soft moans while he was kissing her neck. She became aroused very quickly. She felt him getting aroused as well. Their make-out session continued until they started to get hotter than the entire boiler room itself.

"We can't do it right here. We need to be alone." Troy said as he tore his mouth away from her lips.

"But we are alone, baby." Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, but I mean _ALONE_." Troy seductively said with bedroom eyes staring at his Nubian goddess. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, baby." Taylor nodded as she followed him to find a way out of the boiler room.

* * *

Unsuccessful in catching Troy and Taylor, Spencer heads back to the first class section tell Shelton the news. He spotted him leaving the parlor room with some businessmen.

"Mr. Shelton, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, Spencer." Both men walked to the deck outside until they were alone. "What is it? Did you find anything about Taylor?"

"Sir, I have some good news and some bad news." Spencer sighed.

"What is it?"

"The good news is that I've found Taylor." Shelton gets excited over the news but that joy was soon short lived. Spencer sighs, "The bad news is she ran away."

Shelton got a serious look on his face. He started to get angry with Spencer. "What do you mean 'ran away'? Did you go after her?"

"Yes, sir. I ran after her until she locked to door to the boiler room." Spencer didn't tell him that she ran off with Troy. He'd figure it would be best to catch the two together himself.

"Why would she go to the boiler room?" Shelton thought. Then he figured she would have to come back to the room eventually. "Well, she's gonna have to return soon. We'll wait for her back at the room. I'll have a real nice talk with her."

"Yes, sir." Spencer said as he was following Shelton back to their room. While heading back, he mentions to Shelton, "I almost forgot, sir. Your laptop was left on and open in the room."

"What?" Shelton asked. "Last time I checked, my laptop was closed. She must've been by." Both men quickened their pace and headed straight back to the room.

* * *

"So, when is your birthday?" Zeke asked Shapray as they were walking around the G Deck area.

"July 9th." Sharpay replied.

"So, you're a Cancer. Ooh, I don't know if that's going to work out."

"Why?"

"My birthday is January 15; that makes me a Capricorn."

"So?"

"I don't know if Cancer & Capricorn matches will work out for the best."

"Well, you don't know unless you try." Sharpay stops him and gives him a small kiss on the lips. "That was the first time I've ever kissed a Black man."

Zeke was surpised at her confession. "Really?" She nodded her head.

"Zeke, I'm from Ireland. The only black people there are tourists and foreign exchange students."

"I have a confession, too. You're the best kisser I've ever had. You're better than all the Black girls I've ever kissed."

"Oh, thank you Zeke." She gives him another kiss on his lips. "We should do some more of that back in the room."

Zeke & Sharpay headed straight back to her room. Once inside, they spot Ryan & Kelsi making out in the room on Shapray's bed. Both Zeke & Sharpay are shocked over the discovery.

"No wonder you two left the party earlier that night." Zeke loudly said. Embarrassed, Ryan and Kelsi tried to put their clothes back on.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you're actually with a girl, Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, so? What did you think I was, Shapray? Gay?" Ryan snapped back at her.

"I've always thought you were back home. Anyway, why are you in my bed?" Ryan became offended when Shapray asked him that question like a parent would ask a child.

"Last time I've checked, I was 21 years old. Gay or straight, that makes me a grown ass man. I don't have to answer you."

"Oh, and I'm still a child? I'm 21 years old too, Ryan. Hell, I'm you're twin sister." Shapray shot back at him. "What makes you different besides having a penis?"

"I'm seven minutes older than you."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that. I want to know why are you and Kelsi making out on MY bed."

"I don't have to answer to you. You're not my mother, you bitch!" Ryan yelled out at her.

Ryan and Shapray were going at it for a few minutes before Chad comes from across the hallway and interrupts them. "HEY!! KNOCK IT OFF!! I can hear you from my room." Chad shouted at them. Ryan and Sharpay became immediately silent.

"Sorry, Chad." Both of them apologized; Chad forgave them.

Zeke turned to Chad and asked, "What happened to you guys after the guards kicked you out of first class?"

"Long story. Hey, how did things go with Troy and Taylor?" Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi turned to look at Zeke and wanted to know that as well.

"Well, they talked for a while, then according to Troy, Taylor told him 'they weren't meant to be' and she said to leave her alone."

"I told him girls like her were way out of his league. Even Zeke can't get a girl like her. He has to settle for less quality girls like these two in here." Chad said not knowing he offended Sharpay and Kelsi.

"We may not be rich like her, but we're not of less quality either." Kelsi snapped back at him. Chad quickly apologized.

"I'm not finished yet. A couple of hours later, she found me outside the parlor room and asked me where was Troy. I told her where he was and she took off. That was the last time I saw her; it was around 5:30pm."

"Well, the sun's down by now. It's pitch black except for the stars." Ryan said.

"I wonder where they are. I hope they're alright." Kelsi added. The group nodded their head in agreement.

"They're probably looking for some make up time to themselves." Zeke said.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 13. I hope you all enjoyed it. ****As of right now, I have 93 reviews on this story. I am so thrilled about that. I am about seven reviews away from 100. If I can get to 100 reviews on this story, I will post up Chapter 14. The reason for that is because it is (drumroll sound) THE CAR SCENE!! That's right, Chapter 14 will be nothing but Troy and Taylor's car scene. **

**For this chapter only, I won't be asking for five reviews. I'll be asking for enough reviews so that it'll make it to the 100 review mark.**

**The boiler room kiss scene is based off another "Titanic" deleted scene where Jack and Rose did the same thing.**

**Shout out's to the following people who reviewed Chapter 12: **_Lexie-Lex, xxcolleeniexx, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, TraylorxChaylor, mzwendy85, Favor1234, & AyaneC._

**PLEASE REVIEW! Whether you like the story or not, it's better than nothing. You guys and your support are the reasons why I still continue this story.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	15. So High Walking On Cloud Nine

**Chapter 14: So High (On Cloud 9)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, Titanic, XM Satellite Radio, or "So High" by John Legend. Please don't sue me.**

**WARNING: M-RATED STUFF IN HERE! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

After a few minutes, Troy finally found a door out of the steaming boiler room. With Taylor behind him, he opened it and saw it was the mail room. The temperature was the exact opposite of the boiler room's temperature. Taylor got so cold, her nipples were hard and could be seen through her dress. They walked around for a few minutes until they saw a black luxury Campbell XL Sedan in the middle of the room.

"Awsome. Let's go." Troy said. Once they got to the car, they checked to see if the doors were unlocked. Taylor stood at the back door of the car and cleared her throat to get Troy's undivided attention. She wanted him to open the door for her like how a man should open the door for a woman. Troy couldn't get the hint; she signaled her head a few times before he got what she was trying to say. He opened the door and escorted her in.

"Thank you, sir." Taylor said as she stepped in the car. Troy got in on the driver's side of the car. He turned on the XM Satellite radio to see what was on. Both of their eyes widen up when they hear a familiar song.

**Baby since the day you came into my life  
You made me realize that we were born to fly  
You showed me everyday new possibilities  
You proved my fantasies of love could really be**

"Oh, my God! That's our song, Troy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You're right, it is." Troy said before he honked the car horn on the wheel.

"Where would you like to go, miss Taylor Rose?" Troy said in a British accent.

"I want to go to the sky and walk on cloud 9." Taylor whispered in his ear. She loops her arms underneath his and pulls him over the car seat so he was sitting next to her. They both stared into each others eyes; they knew what the other one was thinking and wanting at that moment.

"Are you nervous, Taylor?" Troy asks her.

"No, I'm not." Taylor answers before he takes his index finger and slides it in her mouth. She licks on it for a few seconds before she pulls it out and kisses it. She turns to him and says, "I want you inside me, Troy."

She places his hand on her large left breast. He squeezes it before he lowers his lips onto hers. They share some passionate kisses as the chorus began to play.

**Let's go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9**

Troy and Taylor continued to make out while they lied down on the back seat, with Troy on top of her. Their tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance in each others mouth. Troy began taking her clothes.

**(You've got me up so high) So high  
(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high  
(You've got me up so high) Oh  
(My shoes are scraping the sky)**

He pulled down the straps from her dress and kissed any exposed skin. He pulled it down until her large breasts were exposed and he smiled at over how hard they were. He takes the left breast into her mouth and sucks on it. Taylor's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh, Troy." She moans as she was pulling on his golden hair. He does the same thing on her right breast until it was harder than before. Satisfied, he pulls the rest of the purple dress off of her body. The only thing she had on were her purple lace panties. He kisses her flat stomach and tongues her belly button.

"You should get this pierced. You have the hot body for it." Troy recommends. Taylor was too hot and bothered to reply back.

**Maybe later we can go up to the moon  
Or sail among the stars before the night is through  
And when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far  
And we can't get much closer to God than where we are**

Taylor returns the favor by turning him over onto his back and started ripping off his clothes. She ripped off his hoodie jacket and his white t-shirt and threw them onto the floor. Her brown eyes began to bug out when he saw his very well- toned body.

"Ooh, you have a much nicer body than Shelton, and he's an exercise addict." Taylor said admiring the golden tan boy underneath her. She started to kiss his hard nipples and licked her tongue all over them. Troy moaned at the feel of her lips being on his chest. While she was kissing his chest, she was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She tried to grab his hard member when he suddenly stopped her.

**We'll go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9**

"Whoa, baby. I know you want this, and I want it too. But I think we should take it slow for now. OK, baby?"

"Okay, baby." Taylor said before he turned her over so she was on her back again. He grabbed her lace panties and pulled them down her toned legs. After that, he pulled his pants and boxers off his legs. He climbed back on top of her and resumed kissing her.

**(You've got me up so high) So high  
(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high  
(You've got me up so high) Oh  
(My shoes are scraping the sky)**

"Troy, I think I'm ready." Taylor said.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more surer." Taylor kissed his lips to reassure him how ready she was.

"Just so you know, there's no turning back after this."

"I don't care, Troy. I want you inside me now." Troy took a deep breath and slowly entered Taylor.

**Ooh...yeah  
Ooh...oh hey**

It stung her at first since he was very large. It got even more painful once he hits her barrier.

"Are you OK?" a concerned Troy asks.

She quickly nods her head before he continues to push farther and break the barrier. Tears began to shed from her eyes, but Troy kissed them away.

"It's OK, baby. Just relax." Troy says before he resumed pushing inside. Once he hits the end, he begins to move in and out.

After a few slow pushes, Taylor became more relaxed with the whole thing. Her moans let him know that she was relaxed, calm, and wasn't hurting her. Soon after, he began to move faster. Taylor's moans were getting louder. She begins to moan out his name.

"Oh, Troy. This feels so good." Taylor said in pure ecstasy. Troy smiles at the comment.

"Good. I'm glad to hear you say that." Troy said while looking at the Nubian beauty with lustful eyes. He has never felt anything more amazing in his life. He was making love to the most beautiful woman he's ever met. He felt honored that she had given him her most precious gift: her virginity. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He lowers her head and resumes kissing her while he begins to move faster. It became so intense, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazin'  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9  
You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
My shoes are scraping the sky**

After a few minutes, a loud scream came out of the car. Taylor was screaming Troy's name as she was experiencing an intense orgasm. A few seconds later, Troy had his own as he came inside Taylor and was screaming her name. Both were so loud, the workers in the boiler room could hear them. They held onto each other for dear life while coming down from the high their love making magic put them in. Once they came down, Troy collapsed on top of her.

**You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
You got me up so high  
My shoes are scraping the sky ooh...ooh...  
Yeah...**

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life." Troy said while still regaining his breath.

"Thank you, Troy." Taylor said while she was regaining her breath.

"For what?"

"For everything. From when you saved my life to this moment. This has been the best day of my life." Troy felt so happy to hear her say that.

"You're welcome, baby." Taylor sat up and drew a heart on the fogged up window and wrote their initials 'T & T 4 ever' inside it.

"That's cute. What does it mean?" Troy looks at the drawing with a confused look on his face and then looks at Taylor again.

"It means 'you and I forever'." Taylor said before she kisses him on the lips. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Taylor." Troy said before he lies his head down on her full breasts. She kisses the top of his head one more time before she falls asleep.

**This is how love's supposed to be  
This is how, this is how love's supposed to be, yeah  
Let's go to the moon baby, ooh  
Let's go to the moon baby, yeah  
Let's go, go, let's go to the moon baby  
So high...**

"I love you, Taylor." We're the last words Troy said before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 14. The famous car scene. I hope it wasn't too steamy for y'all. **

**I've decided to change this at a T-rated story. It wouldn't make sense that the whole story is M-Rated because of one chapter when the rest of the story is T-Rated. I did give you the warning at the beginning of this chapter. I hope I don't get in trouble for this chapter.**

**You fans are amazing. The reason why this was posted was because of you guys. I said I wanted to get to 100 reviews, and I got it. So, I'm keeping my promise and posted this chapter up.**

**The car's name, the Campbell XL Sedan, is my own idea. I own that name. Please do not steal it.**

**Now, I'm going back to my old rule for posting a new chapter. I need at least five reviews on this chapter or I'll end the story right here.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed Chapter 13: **_chaylorXtraylorlover101, blueprincess972, chaylorfan, kimikae, look at the stars, mswendy85, & Favor1234._

**Lastly, I want to give a BIG shout out to **_TraylorxChaylor_** since she sent in the 100th review to this story.**

**If you want to see anything added in here or not, please let me know!!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! PLEASE KEEP READING!!**


	16. Iceberg, Right Ahead!

**Chapter 15: "Iceberg, right ahead!!!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.**

* * *

In the pitch black night, two crewmen were at the top of the look out freezing their butts off and wishing they had something warm.

"Man, it's so cold out here." One of the men at the lookout said. "I wish we had some whiskey or something to stay warm."

"Yeah, you're right. But, we'd get fired in a heartbeat for that." The second man said. "You know I can smell ice? Especially when it's near."

"Bullshit."

"What? I can smell ice. I've always had that talent since I was a kid, Kel."

"Fine, Keenan. Can you smell any now?" Keenan stuck his head out and smelled the air.

"Nope. I couldn't smell anything… anything except your nasty farts!" Keenan smacks Kel's arm while Kel laughs at him. "Dude, you are really disgusting."

"Relax, Keenan. I'm just trying to have some fun. I wish we had some binoculars to see what's out there."

"I heard the Officer Murray say that they haven't seen them since we left England last week." Keenan says.

"Well, that sucks. Now we just have to use our eyes." Kel said before both men look ahead at the ocean.

**_

* * *

_**

Shelton and his servant Spencer walked around the room to see if Taylor had come back. Shelton soon discovered that his computer was turned on, but not completely closed. He flipped it open and became crushed over what he saw on the screen.

"Is there anything missing, Master Shelton?" Spencer says out from the living room.

It was Taylor's nude photos plastered all over the screen. As Shelton looked through them, his heart became even more torn. The last photo she took (which was also the new wallpaper) was the most disturbing of them all. The icing on the cake was the small note she left beside it. It read:

_Shelton,_

_I hope you looked at my pictures. Do you like them or not? Either way, it's sad that you don't see me as anything but good eye candy. Thank God one guy on this ship doesn't see me as just eye candy._

_Taylor Rose_

Shelton slowly crumpled up the paper and threw it away from him. He was extremely heartbroken over what she said. He felt like Taylor had just ripped out his heart with her bare hands and stomped all over it.

"Why would she do this to me? She's more than eye candy to me." Shelton thought to himself. He thought about the last sentence on the paper. He picked up the letter, opened it back up, and re-read the letter. As he reads the last sentence, something lights up in his head.

"Oh my God. She's with him." Shelton says to himself, without knowing that Spencer could hear him.

"Whose with whom?"

"That white trash son of a bitch. My fiancé is with that dirty, disgusting, low class Caucasian scum!" Shelton shouts out loud. His mood instantly changed from being heartbroken to vengeful.

"How dare she defy me like this? Does she not know who I am? Who my father is? Oh, she and that White boy will get theirs soon. She knows better than to do this."

Spencer becomes worried over his master's tantrum in the room. "Sir, what is the matter?" Shelton turns and faces Spencer.

"Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones is with that White scumbag on this ship. She has to come back here soon. I got an idea, Spencer. I'm going to show them what happens when you mess with Shelton Anthony Johnson." Shelton immediately heads out of the room to look for an officer. He finds one nearby and runs to him.

"Sir, I need to file a report. I've been robbed."

"You have, sir?" the officer asks.

"Yes, sir. Get the head officer on duty. NOW!" Shelton yells out the last word. The frightened officer nods his head and turns the other way. Shelton looks at Spencer and says, "Go to Toni's room and inform her on what's going on."

* * *

"Troy, what if somebody is looking for us?" Taylor said as she woke up from her small nap.

"I doubt it very seriously." Troy sluggishly said.

"Either way, let's put our clothes back on before they catch us." Taylor suggested. Troy nodded as they quickly put their clothes back on and exited out the car. Once they closed the door, Troy saw her writing was still up.

"Wait. What about your writing?" Troy asks.

"Just leave it. I want to see their faces when they see we're not in there." Taylor said. As soon as they hear a door opening up, they hid behind a large box near some stairs.

"A tall White man and a petite Black woman ran through here and into this room." The boiler room leader said to two crewmen as they were entering the mail room. They spent the next fifteen minutes looking around the room for Troy and Taylor. They get a break when they see a Black Campbelli XL Sedan with writing on the back of it. Even though the windows were tinted black, it was still very fogged up.

"Hey. Here they are. We've found them." One of the men said. They slowly creep up to the door and counted backwards, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They swung the door wide open only to find the car completely empty.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The men said over the discovery. They were really pissed off that they didn't see Troy and Taylor in the car. Troy and Taylor saw this from afar and busted out laughing as they exited the mail room.

A few minutes later, Troy and Taylor make their way to the deck still laughing at the two crewmen from the mail room.

"Did you see their faces? They looked so stupid." Troy said laughing out loud. They toned the laughing down as they were trying to catch their breath. Now finally calm, Taylor looks at Troy in his crystal blue eyes.

"When the ship docks, I'm going to get off with you."

"What about your maid friend Gabriella?"

"She's coming with me. However, she's won't be working for anybody. She'll go to college and make something of herself. She won't spend the rest of her life working as some fucking maid."

"What about your sister Toni? How will she feel?"

"I don't care how she feels. Toni is just like Shelton; she thinks all non-Black Americans are shit and should be treated as such. She worked Gabi's mother to an early grave and she's going to do it to her. I won't have that."

Troy shook his head in disbelief over what Taylor has said about Gabriella. "This is insane. You do know that."

"I know. But do you remember what I said earlier today? I don't care about what people think of me anymore." Taylor looked into his eyes one last time before she pulls him into a passionate kiss. Soon, they begin to make out on the deck. Little did they know, they had a small audience above them, and it wasn't God.

"Sweet. Hey Kel, look at this." Keenan said to the lanky man on his left.

"What is it, Keen?" Kel asks as Keenan points to the couple below them. "Whoa, nice. He's grabbing her fine ass too. I hope he's hitting that right. Otherwise, I'll show him how."

"Man, you ain't gonna do nothing to that girl." the large man says.

"Either way, I bet they're 10x warmer than we are up here." Keenan looks at Kel for a second before he pushes him off of him.

"Well, I'd rather freeze my nuts off and smell your nasty farts than make out with you. I will not go that far to get myself warm." Keenan says as he and Kel turn around to face forward. Once they straightened up, they see something very disturbing headed straight their direction.

"Holy SHIT!" Keenan says as he's ringing the bell to get the officer's attention. After a few rings, a man from the captain's office picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sir, we have a problem up here." Keenan says.

"What do you see?"

"Iceberg, right ahead!" Keenan yells out.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 15. The drama is about to begin. From the iceberg threat to Shelton's plan, it's is going to get ugly from here on out. The character's lives will never be the same again.**

**I am so thrilled and happy with the reviews from the last chapter. I got nine in total. I think that's the most I've ever gotten off of one particular chapter. Thank you all so much for reading.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed the steamy car scene (Chapter 14): **_glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, kimikae, look at the stars, AyaneC, Favor1234, mzwendy85, & TraylorxChaylor._

**If you want this story to continue, I need at least five reviews from this chapter. Otherwise, I will end the story right here.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND CONTINUE TO READ!!!!**


	17. Sudden Impact

**Chapter 16: Sudden Impact**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.**

* * *

As soon as Keenan said those words, the officers down below began to stir the wheel to avoid the iceberg.

"Hard to starboard!" the lead officer on duty, Officer Aaron Murphy, yelled out to the man at the steering wheel. Officer Murphy rushed over to each of the stations beside the wheel to signal to the engine room to turn left. He signaled all the boiler rooms to not add anymore coal and close the dampers.

When the steering wheel couldn't turn anymore, the man at the wheel yelled out, "The wheel can't turn anymore." He held it in place as much as he could. After a few minutes, the engine room leader turned the reverse engine on and everything started to turn around.

Keenan and Kel see that the ship isn't turning immediately. "Why the hell aren't they turning?" Keenan said.

Officer Murphy hoped all of his efforts would work. "Come on, man. Turn, damn you." When it started to turn, he silently said to himself, "Yes. Good girl." He thought he avoided a big disaster, but they would be dead wrong in a matter of seconds.

Under the water line, a small bit of the iceberg hit and pierced the right side of the ship. The noise was so loud; you could immediately feel the impact. The people all around the ship could feel it. Taylor and Troy broke their kiss when they felt the impact. Officer Murphy felt a small shake from the captain's area. Chad and his French roommates were instantly awake at the noise. Dr. Thompson's small chandelier in his room shook at the impact.

When the iceberg pierced the mail room, water started to quickly flood the area. The two crewmen were still looking for Troy and Taylor when the water came through. They tried to run up the stairs, but the water was too strong for them. They were the first two casualties inside the ship.

After the mail room, the iceberg pierced two of the 12 boiler rooms. Water started to flood the rooms; men were trying to leave as fast as they could. Officer Murphy decided to shut all the doors. The men in the damaged boiler rooms tried to leave while the doors were being closed.

"Get out now! They're closing the doors." The boiler room leader said. Once all the doors were closed, the ones trapped in the water-filled rooms were doomed to a watery grave. Lights were turned on signaling that the doors in the boiler room have been closed.

Passengers were astonished over the closeness of the iceberg. Troy pulled Taylor back from the edge as some of the ice fell onto the ship. They immediately ran to the side and tried to see what happened. The ship came to an instant stop. Back at the look out, Keenan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa. That was a close call, man." Kel was very pissed off.

"You claimed you can smell ice? Bullshit. Looks like I'm not the dumb one after all." Kel yelled at him before he leaves the post. "I'm going on my break. See you later."

"Note the time and enter it in the log." Officer Murphy said to his co-worker. He saw that the time was 11:45pm. When Captain Sanders didn't feel the ship moving anymore, he came out of his headquarters and asked was going on.

"Murphy, what happened?"

"It was an iceberg, sir." Murphy said. "I tried to turn left and ran the engines to its fullest, but the ship was too close. Then I tried to go right, but the ship got hit." Captain Jones walked over to his bridge and looked at the few passengers (including Troy and Taylor) looking down at the ship.

When Chad got out of bed, he felt water on his feet. "What the hell is this?" He cut on the light and saw that his room was filled with water. The French roommates were talking amongst themselves over what was going on as well. They heard a knock on the door; Chad opened it and saw that it was Ryan at the door.

"Come on, man. Let's get the hell out of here." Ryan said. Chad looked across the room and saw that Zeke was gone.

"Where's Zeke?" Chad asks.

"He went back to his room to see if his mom was okay." Sharpay said in her room. People all throughout the H Deck were talking over what had just happened as they were packing their things and leaving their rooms.

The same thing was happening in Zeke and Taylor's group. Princess Imari Nala came out of her room and asked an officer what was going on. "Excuse me, sir. Why have the engines stopped running? I felt a shudder in my room."

The officer calmed her fears. "Don't worry about a thing, ma'am. Most likely, we've thrown a propeller blade. That's the shudder you've felt. Would you like anything else?" The Princess shook her head no.

* * *

When Zeke got back to his room, he found his mother in a shaken state. Jason and Martha tried their hardest to calm the overweight woman down. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ezekiel." Mrs. Baylor breathed out. "Where have you been?"

"Why?"

"Boy, don't get smart with me. I'm still your mother. Now, where have you been?"

"I've been out."

"Out where?"

"Around the ship. Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking this because I've heard you were spotted with that White boy Mr. Bolton from the other night. I've heard he was thrown out of our area for trespassing and stalking that McKessie-Jones girl. You helped him get back inside our deck and walked around looking for her. When you two spotted her, she was taken from her fiancé and he hasn't seen her since. Is that true?"

Zeke didn't want to admit to helping Troy talk to Taylor, but he knew not to lie to his mother. "Yes, mama. I did help Troy with talking to Taylor." His mother couldn't believe he helped kidnap Taylor.

"Zeke, why did you do that? You know kidnapping somebody is a crime, and being an accomplice is just as bad."

"But Mom, he really wanted to speak-"Zeke tried to explain but was cut off by his mother.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE TRIED TO RAPE HER!" She yelled out in his face. "You were a part of something you should've never been a part in. You better be lucky I didn't have you arrested for this. I'm so disgusted in you, Ezekiel. I don't know what Curtis was thinking when he said it would be best to send you to Paris last semester. Those dirty, trashy, White people corrupted your mind. And what's worse, I heard you kissed a White girl from the 3rd class."

Zeke's eyes opened up when she mentioned his kiss with Sharpay earlier tonight. "What kiss?"

"Some dirty blonde immigrant girl. Some young boy saw you and the girl kissing each other. What is the matter with you, Zeke? I know you can't get a girl as wealthy as Taylor McKessie-Jones, but you could've done 10x better with a Black girl. At least they're clean compared to that dirty girl you were with."

Zeke tried to explain to his upset mother about the kissing incident. "Mom, it was she who kissed me, not the other way around. Could you just-"he was cut off again by her.

"I don't care who did what first. Until we get to New York, you will stay with me at all times whether you like it or not. "

"But Mom, let me expl-"

"AND THAT IS FINAL!" It was the last sentence she said before went to the bathroom. Zeke sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. Jason and Martha walked over to him to see what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Zeke?" Jason asks.

"I don't know how she found out about my activities after service today. I mean, it's none of her business that I helped Troy try and talk to the McKessie girl and I kissed a White girl today."

"Whoa. You did?" Jason said.

"Dude, did you not hear what my mother was saying? I kissed a White girl today."

"Who?" Martha asks before she went to the mini fridge and got him a bottle of water.

"Sharpay, the blonde Irish girl. I've fallen in love with her."

"WHAT?" both of them yelled out.

"The same feeling Troy has for Taylor, I have it for her. You can't help who you fall in love with, no matter what color. It's not illegal to be in love with someone of a different race."

"I know that's true, master Zeke, but you know what will happen if you let the world know about this. You could be kicked out and be treated like us by your own kind for life." Martha pointed out to him.

"I don't care, Martha. We started off poor, so I know what it's like. My mother just let this whole money thing go to her head. This stuff doesn't matter to me. Having servants and people wait on you doesn't matter to me at all."

"Okay, Zeke. If that's how you feel, then fine. Martha and I can't control your feelings." Jason said.

"Thank you, guys. You guys have been two of the best friends I've ever had." Zeke wrapped his arms over both Jason and Martha. Just then, he remembered why he came back to his room.

"I came back here tell her something happened with the ship."

"What happened?" Jason asks.

"The ship got hit." Jason and Martha's eyes widened over the news.

"The ship got what?" Martha said.

"It was hit. I don't know what caused it, but I was at H deck with Sharpay and her friends when we heard a large noise. It was about fifteen minutes ago. I was going to tell mom before she went off on me."

"This is bad. You need to tell her now." Jason said.

"I'm going too." Zeke said as he got up and walked over to his mother's bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times before it opened.

"What is it, Ezekiel?" his mother asked.

"Before you went off on me, I was going to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The ship got hit."

"Wh- what do you mean 'the ship got hit'?"

"I heard a loud noise at H deck and it started to flood. That was before I left to come back to check on you."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Baylor completely forgot she had just blown up on her son a few minutes ago.

"Because you were yelling at me about today. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't let me."

"Oh, I'm sorry son. You know, just don't worry about it. Whatever it is, the crewmen will fix everything before you know it. Now, go to bed."

"But mom-"

"GO TO BED! You will not leave this room for the rest of the night. Is that understood?" Mrs. Baylor said to him before he lowered his head to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Jason, help Ezekiel with is night clothes." Mrs. Baylor shut the door and went back into her bed. Zeke went to his room and stuffed pillows in his bed to make it look like he was asleep.

"I'm 22 years old; I'm not a child. I don't care what she says. I'm going to find out what's going on." Zeke put on his track outfit before he turned to Jason and Martha. "You guys coming with me?"

Both nodded their head. "Yes, Master Ezekiel." Jason said. "Our shift is done for the night. Can we stop by our area to change?"

"Sure, why not?" Zeke said before all three left the room.

* * *

Troy and Taylor were looking down at the ocean to see what could've happened with the ship and why it stopped moving.

"Well, I don't see anything." Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah. I can't see why the ship stopped moving."

"Well, keep looking further down." Taylor opened the back of his boxer shorts and slid a small piece of ice down his pants. Troy yelled at the contact with the ice on his butt. Taylor busted out laughing before she started screaming.

"OK, that's it. You're going overboard." Troy said as he picks her up bridal style and pretends to throw her overboard.

"NO, TROY! DON'T DO IT! I'M SORRY!" Taylor laughingly says as she is begging him to drop her. He eventually puts her down.

"With everything that's going on, I think it's best we should head back to my room." Taylor suggested.

"What about the officers?"

"I don't care about them. You're with me." Taylor grabbed his hand and walked back to her room. Along the way, they overheard Dr. Thompson talk to Captain Sanders, Officer Murphy, and a third man over the sudden crash.

"The first three holds are completely flooded. Two of the boiler rooms are also destroyed." The third officer said.

"What about the mail room?" Dr. Thompson asks.

"That's already gone. Even if we used the pumps, it's still too hard to tell."

"What about the people down there?"

"If anybody was stuck in those rooms, they'd be dead right now. Most likely, we already have some casualties."

Once Troy and Taylor heard their conversation, both shook their heads in disbelief.

"This is worse than I thought." Troy said.

"We should definitely tell Toni, Shelton, and Gabriella." As they walked off, two small boys looked at the couple with a strange look on his face.

"Hey, Dwayne. Look at that. Look at what he's wearing." The first boy says.

"Why, Donnie. What is it?" Dwayne asks his twin brother.

"That's my jacket. That White boy is wearing my jacket. I bet he has my shades too." Donnie says.

"Oh snap, DJ. You're right. He does. Let's get him." Dwayne tries to move, but Donnie stops him.

"No, Dwayne. Let's go back to our dad and tell him." Soon, both boys went the other direction back to their room to tell their father. "He'll see what happens when you mess with Donald Justin Dion, Sr."

* * *

"I think they're pretty good, Mr. Johnson." The head officer on duty said while looking at Troy's photos. Shelton walks over and jerks them out of his hand.

"Give me that piece of trash! Don't touch anything. I want the whole room photographed." Shelton says to the cops in the room.

"Where is she? I hope she's alright. She's the only family I have." A panicked Toni says. She signals Gabriella to get her a glass of wine to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, Ms. Antonia. She'll come back safe." Gabriella tries to calm her employer down.

Spencer looks out the door to see any signs of Troy and Taylor. He smiles when he sees the two talking amongst them.

"We've been looking for you, Miss Taylor Rose." Spencer smiles at them before he places an item in Troy's left pocket.

"Here we go, Troy." Taylor sighs as they walk into her room to see Shelton, Toni, Gabriella and some cops inside. Gabriella tries to run towards Taylor to hug her, but Toni stops her. An uncomfortable feeling has settled inside both of them. Little did they know they were in very hot water.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed it. I spent all day typing this chapter up.**

**Some reviewers mentioned the "Keenan & Kel" bits from the last chapter. I'll tell you right now, the "Keenan & Kel" in this story have NOTHING to do with the "Kenan & Kel" actors from the show. I'm a fan of the show myself, but the two in the story are NOT like the actors. Even though, I couldn't get their faces out of my head while I was typing this chapter.**

**Donnie Dion's twin brother Dwayne is an original character. Since it wasn't specified that he had a brother at all in the movie, Dwayne is mine.**

**I hope you also liked the moment between Zeke & his mother. I find it sad that she went back to her old views of White people even after she met Troy. I also wanted to add some more bits with Jason & Martha.**

**I also find it sweet that Zeke admitted his feelings for Sharpay. We already know she has a thing for him. But keep in mind; Troy and Taylor are the MAIN couple in this story.**

**If you want to see what happens when Troy & Taylor deal with Shelton's wrath, I need at least five reviews on this chapter. Otherwise, I'll end this story.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed Ch. 15: **_glasvegas, mzwendy85, kimikae, lilmissmonique, AyaneC, TraylorxChaylor, & Favor1234._

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	18. One Big Mistake

**Chapter 17: One Big Mistake**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Here we go, Troy." Taylor said as they walked into her room with her family, maid, and some cops already inside._

"Something serious has just happened." Rose said to the crowd.

"Yes, it has." Shelton said to the couple. Spencer signaled to him that everything was set before he began.

"Alright, officers. Earlier this evening, two things were taken from me. Both of those things meant a lot to me." His eyes went straight to Taylor. "Now that one of them is back, I have a good idea where the second thing is. Search him."

The officers walked over to Troy and took off his jacket. "What the hell, man?" Troy asks the cops, but it goes unanswered. Another cop holds up his arms and pats him down. As they look through his jacket and his pants pockets, Taylor gets a questioned look on her face.

"Shelton, what the hell are you doing? We are in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to show you what kind of person you're associating with." As soon as he said it, the head cop pulls out Shelton's diamond necklace from his right pocket.

"Is this it, Mr. Johnson?" The cop asks.

"Yes, it is." Shelton said before the cop handed the necklace to him.

"This is FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Troy and Taylor's mouths dropped at the discovery. They couldn't believe what was going on. Troy couldn't believe they would try to frame him and convince Taylor that he was a thief. He turns to Taylor and says, "Don't you believe them, Taylor. They put it in my pocket."

"He couldn't have done it. I was with him the whole time." Taylor couldn't believe that Troy would do something like that.

"Of course he could, Tay Rose. He's White; they're good at stealing." Toni whispered from the background. Unfortunately for her, Taylor heard her.

"Toni, you don't know that." Taylor turns to face her sister.

"Taylor, I'm ten years older than you. I've been around these 'dirt bags' a lot longer than you. All they do is commit crimes like stealing, cheating, and lying. I know what they're capable of doing."

"And besides, he probably did it while you were changing your clothes." Shelton whispered in her ear.

"He's trying to frame me, Taylor. Spencer put the necklace in my pocket." Troy said before he was slapped in the face by Shelton.

"Shut up, poor White thief." Shelton said.

"It isn't even your pocket, boy. The tag on the neck collar says, 'Property of Donald Justin Dion, Jr.' or Donnie for short." Spencer points out and shows the group the evidence.

"The jacket is not yours?" Taylor asks. She begins to get angry at Troy and the whole situation.

"That's Donald Dion Sr.'s boy. He reported it missing today. This and a pair of Louie Vanton shades." The head cop says.

"Boy, did you know that the owner of the jacket and shades was 14 years old?" Shelton asks Troy.

"He was also a kid, Troy?" Taylor yells out.

"No. If he was, he must've been a tall 14-year-old." Troy shakes his head and points out.

"Tall or short, he was 14 years old. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Spencer said.

"Hello? Look at his skin color. That should tell you right there." Toni points out.

"He's White, so what? I don't see anything." Gabriella says behind Toni's ear. Toni turns around and slaps her face.

"Shut up, Gabi! Did anybody tell you to speak? You are to be seen and not heard. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriella lowers her head.

"Yes what? And you better look at me while I'm talking to you." Gabriella slowly raises her head.

"Yes Ms. Antonia Lilly." She sniffles and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Stop that crying, girl. You're not a baby."

Taylor's mind couldn't put all of the pieces together. Everything she was hearing was so mixed up. "I can't believe this shit. How did you even get the jacket, Troy?" Taylor asks.

Troy looked back at everything that has happened today. He remembered when he and the gang tried to sneak into First class, but only he got through. "Look, Taylor. I only borrowed the jacket. Another kid helped me out."

"Another kid? Who? Who helped you out?" Shelton asks. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to hit you again."

Troy didn't want to say Zeke's name, but he knew it was better to come clean than to lie and get hit again. "Ezekiel Baylor." He went on to give the cops a description of Zeke. Satisfied, Shelton walks over to the cop and tells him, "If you spot the Baylor kid, have him arrested on sight."

"We were going to return it later on tonight." Troy said before the entire room except Taylor and Gabriella laughed at him.

"Oh, here's a first. We have a White honest thief." Toni says laughing.

"It doesn't matter if you're honest or not, boy. You're under arrest for trespassing into the first class area, stealing other people's property, and for going near someone you were told to stay away from. Let's go." The cops placed handcuffs around him and dragged him out of the suite.

"Taylor, don't you believe them. You know it." Troy looks at Taylor and begs her not to believe Shelton's lies. "You know I didn't do it. You're not like them. You're not like this. I know you." Taylor shakes her head not believing a word Troy says.

"After three fucking days, you know me? How the fuck can anybody know a person after three days? How you're able to do that is beyond me." Taylor rudely said to Troy's was stunned that Taylor did a complete 180 on him.

"But Taylor, I thought you loved me." Troy said heartbroken.

"Love? HA! Let me tell you something, White boy. I'm rich, I'm Black, and I'm engaged. Why would I be in love with a White Boy? That's disgusting. I know everybody makes mistakes; I know I made one big mistake by being around a common thief like you." After hearing Taylor say that, Troy looked at her with very evil eyes.

"You know something Taylor, I never should've saved your snobby ass that night you almost killed yourself. I should've dropped you when I had the chance." The cops picked up Troy and dragged him out of the suite. As he was going down the hall, Troy kept yelling out insults to Taylor. "You're right about making mistakes! I made a mistake by saving your ass. Chad was right; you are a bitch."

He said the last thing so loud, he made sure she heard him. "I HOPE SHELTON BEATS YOUR ASS ONCE HE LEARNS YOU FUCKED A WHITE BOY!"

The last thing he said hurt her so bad, she lowered her head to the ground and began to cry. She couldn't believe she just hurt Troy's feelings like that. Once Troy and the cops were clear out of sight, Toni gives Taylor a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." Gabriella walks over to Taylor and opens her arms up to her.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Miss Taylor Rose." Before she could hug Taylor, Toni blocks her arm up.

"This is a family moment. Could you excuse us for a minute, please?"

"Yes, Ms. Antonia Lilly." Gabriella picks up her tray and leaves the room. Shelton walks over and looks at Taylor with anger in his eyes. Before he could talk to her, he gets a phone call from the main cop.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Johnson? I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"The Baylor boy has been arrested and is taken to the officer's headquarters on I deck. He had two White companions with him; they were arrested as well."

"Alright. That's good to know."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, sir. Thank you."

"Have a good night, sir."

"You too. Bye." He hangs up the phone. He walks over to the sisters and taps Toni's shoulder. "Toni, may I have some privacy with my future wife?"

"Sure, Shelton." She tells him before she looks at Taylor one last time. "Are you going to be okay?"

Taylor nods her head. "Yes, Toni. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. Goodnight, Taylor. Goodnight, Shelton." Toni said before she walks out the door.

Taylor knew she was in hot water with her fiancé, but she will soon see how much it is.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed it. I spent a lot of time trying to type this chapter to make sure it sounded right. I took it down for a bit and revised this chapter so it could sound better.**

**With Troy arrested, are Troy & Taylor done for? Will they apologize to each other for what they said? What will Shelton do to Taylor? Will Zeke kick Troy's ass for snitching on him? Why was Jason & Martha arrested? Will Gabriella ever stand up to Toni?**

**If you want to find out the answers to these questions, I'm going to need at least five reviews from this chapter. Otherwise, They will never be answered.**

**BTW, the sunglasses brand "Louie Vanton", is a rip-off of Louis Vuitton. The "Louie Vanton" name is mine.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed Chapter 16: **_lilmissmonique, AyaneC, kimikae, glasvegas, mzwendy85, TraylorxChaylor, & Favor1234._

**I also wanted to give a shout out to **_chaylorXtraylorlover101,_** as she posted a review for Chapter 16 just before I posted this chapter.**

**If you want to see anything added or removed, please let me know. Positive or negative, it's better than nothing.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	19. Angelic II's Fate

**Chapter 18: Angelic II's Fate**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.**

**

* * *

**

"This better be important Dr. Thompson, or else you're fired after this voyage." Dr. Isley said as he was following Dr. Thompson into the captain's office. Captain Sanders, Officer Murphy, and other head officers were also inside the office. Kel from the lookout post was there as he was one of the two men who saw the iceberg. Dr. Thompson lays out the blueprint in front of the men.

"The iceberg has punched into the first three compartments, the mail room, and boiler rooms 11 and 12. It's also been reported that the water has started to flood boiler room 10. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir." one of the officers in the room said.

"When the hell are we going to get under way?" Dr. Isley asks.

"That's six damaged compartments. Soon to be seven now that boiler room 10 has started to flood." Dr. Thompson maps out how the ship will start to flood.

"If it was five compartments damaged, the ship will stay afloat. However, seven compartments damaged won't hold it up. The ship will start to go down by the head. When it hits G deck, the water will push back. When half of the ship is under water, the ship will split into two. The back will straighten up for about a few minutes, before it finally floods and goes under. There's no stopping it."

Captain Sanders points out the pumps the ship has. "What about the pumps? If we open them, the water will get out and we can still run the ship."

Dr. Thompson shook his head in disagreement. "There's good news and bad news to that. The good news is the pumps will buy you time. The bad news is they won't last no more than a few minutes. At this rate, no matter what we do, the _Angelic II_ will sink."

Dr. Isley couldn't believe what the ship's designer just said. "This ship can't sink. We have much better technology than the people in 1912 did. There's too much money at stake on this ship."

"The people of 1912 had a lot of money on _Titanic_, and look what happened to that." Kel said to himself. Officer Murphy heard his comment.

"Kel, if you talk out of turn again, I will dismiss you. Is that understood?" Kel nods his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Dr. Isley, _Angelic II_ is made of steel and iron; it is a man-made ship. Anything made by man is not infallible. This ship can sink, and it will sink."

"How long do you will it take for the ship to sink?" Captain Sanders asks.

"Give it about two hours to sink, three if we're lucky. Just expect the ship to be completely sunk by 3:00am."

"How many lifeboats does this ship have?"

"We have 40 lifeboats that can fit up to 70 people each. That's enough for about 3,000 people."

"That's not bad." Dr. Isley points out.

"It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't 5,000 people on board this ship." Officer Murphy said. "And I'm including passengers and crew."

The men decide not to waste anytime to start informing the passengers and crew about what is going on. Officer Murphy tells Kel that he and Keenan were done with lookout tonight and help the other crewmen with setting the lifeboats up. Captain tells another officer to inform the SOS man to inform other ships in the area to give them help immediately.

Captain Sanders turns to tell Dr. Isley about the conversation he had with him a few days ago.

"Remember when you told me about the front page headlines you desperately wanted, Dr. Isley?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're surely going to get them now. It's history repeating all over again."

* * *

After a few minutes of sleeping, Mrs. Baylor is awaken by a knock on her door. She yells out her employees' names for them to answer it.

"Martha & Jason, will one of you fat pale asses answer the door?" Unfortunately, she heard no answer.

"Martha? Jason? ANSWER THE DOOR NOW!!!" She yells out even louder, but to no avail. Frustrated, she gets out of her bed and goes inside her living room to see that Jason and Martha were gone.

"Where the hell are they? I didn't tell them they were done for the night, unless Ezekiel told them they could. If he did, I'm going to kill that boy." She goes into his room to wake him up. When she pulls back his covers, she discovers his body wasn't there.

Oh, my God. My son is missing! And those two knucklehead servants are missing as well! I have to call the police." Before she could get to the phone, the door made another knock on it. She was not in a good mood to answer it, but she did anyway. When she opened the door, she finds an officer standing in front of it.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Debra Jean Baylor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have a son named Ezekiel Christopher Baylor?"

"Yes."

"Do you have two Caucasian employees named Jason Ryne Cross and Martha KayCee Cox?"

"Yes."

"Good. I just came here to inform you that all three of them have been arrested for kidnapping incident earlier today."

"What?" Mrs. Baylor couldn't believe what he just said.

"They were arrested a few minutes ago for aiding a kidnapping of Miss Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones earlier today. She was returned safely with her party, but they were arrested for the kidnapping and are now at our headquarters."

"Listen, I know about the whole kidnapping thing. I got on my son about it tonight, but not to the point where I wanted him arrested. As for the two White servants, I know they had nothing to do with it. They were with me the entire day. Who had them arrested?" The officer wanted to tell her that it was Taylor's fiancé Shelton who had him arrested. However, he didn't want to lose his job.

"I'm not allowed to say. I was just told to inform you that your son and your servants have been arrested and were taken into custody at our headquarters."

"Look, my son may have done some stupid things throughout his life, but he ain't no criminal. The two servants are dumb asses most of the time, but they're not criminals either. I don't want any of them in jail. I want them out now!" Mrs. Baylor demanded the officer tell his superior to release them.

"Well, I would ma'am. But you're going to have to talk to Lt. Jordan about that. He's the head officer on duty right now."

"Oh, you better believe me I will, son. Goodnight." Mrs. Baylor shuts the door and puts on some clothes before she heads down to the police headquarters to get Zeke, Jason, & Martha out.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for making this chapter very short. Sorry if my math kinda sucks in this chapter. I don't usually suck at math.**

**How will the crew break the news to all the passengers on the ship? Will they cram as many people onto the lifeboats as they can? Will they leave them half empty? Will Mrs. Baylor ever see her son and employees again? What will Shelton do to Taylor? What will happen to Troy while he's in prison? Will Troy forgive Taylor for what she said to him? Will Taylor forgive Troy?**

**If you want to know the answers to these questions, I'm going to need at least five reviews from this chapter. Otherwise, I'll end the story here.**

**Shout outs to people who reviewed Chapter 17: **_chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, Favor1234, Kimikae, melako17, TraylorxChaylor, mzwendy85, & BabyS2245._

**If there's anything you would like to see added or removed from this story, let me know. Positive or negative, your feedback is better than nothing.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	20. Taylor's Punishment

**Chapter 19: Taylor's Punishment**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

**A/N: I know I said I was going to keep this story at a T-Rating. With the way I want this story to end, I just couldn't keep it at a T-rating anymore. I apologize to everyone on here who loved this story so far. So, from now on, "Titanic: HSM Style" is now an M-Rated story. This chapter is a great start.**

**A/N #2: If you have the VHS version of "Titanic", you would know that the scene where Cal slaps Rose is the start of Tape 2. Well, this is kinda like that scene. You will DEFINATELY hate Shelton after this chapter.**

* * *

After her sister Toni leaves the room, Shelton looks at Taylor with a disgusted look on his face. He walks towards her and stares at her for a few seconds before he lost his cool and slaps her in the face. He hits her so hard; Taylor falls to the ground and touches the cheek he had just hit.

"Oh, so you are a dirty slut, right?" Shelton said. He grabs her left arm and pulls her up onto her feet. "You better look at me while I'm talking to you, girl. LOOK AT ME!" He yells in her ear. Taylor starts to get frightened and slowly turns her head to look at her fiancé. He tightened his grip on her arm and started to shake her.

"What the fuck has gotten into you since we've been on this ship? You tried to kill yourself, you went to that dirty party down below with that stupid maid of ours, you took nude shots and put them on my computer, and now you're running around this goddamn ship like a fucking playground with that White boy. What the hell were you thinking, bitch?"

Before he could continue to insult Taylor, he smelled a strange scent on her. When he realized what that scent was, his brown eyes grew very wide.

"Are you still a virgin?" Taylor was too scared to answer him. He raised his left arm at her and threatened to hit her again if she didn't answer him now. "YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME, BITCH! ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?" She was too scared to do anything else. She answered him in a very scared voice.

"No."

"What?"

"No." Taylor said a little louder.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"No, Shelton. I'm not a virgin anymore." She yelled in his face. Tears start to run down her face, ruining her mascara.

Shelton couldn't believe what she just said. His fiancé has just admitted to him that she has slept with another man. He knew in his heart that the other man was Troy. The thought of it would crush a man's heart, but this made Shelton Anthony Johnson, one of the richest Black men in the world, furious. He turned his head away for a split second before he hits her left cheek again. This time, he used the back of his hand. Taylor screams out and is now sobbing over the pain of being hit.

"Everything you did before tonight I could forgive you for it. But this shit? This shit is FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE! I've given you and your family everything you've wanted and needed since your parents died, and this is how you fucking thank me? You thank me by fucking that dirty, low-life White boy! Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones, how fucking could you? How could you fucking do this to me, you goddamn fucking whore?"

Furious and blood now boiling in anger, Shelton drags Taylor by her arm to their bedroom. He throws her onto the bed and slams the door behind him. She tries to get up, but he slaps her back down.

"Oh, hell no, bitch! You're not going anywhere. You want to act like a goddamn whore, you'll be treated like a goddamn whore!" He climbs on top of Taylor's back and holds her down by her neck, making it hard for her to breathe or scream. He rips off her clothes and panties first before he opens his pants. He pulls out his member (though not as big as Troy's) and works himself a few times to get hard. Taylor tries to scream for him stop, but he doesn't listen to her.

"You've always wanted us to have a head start on our honeymoon. Now, you're going to get it." Shelton whispers in her right ear before guides himself in her tight entrance. She cries out in pain as he pushes further into her. He could tell she wasn't wet, but he didn't care. Once he was inside, he began thrusting inside her. Taylor begins to cry as the pain becomes unbearable.

"This is what you get for doing this to me, bitch!" Shelton grunts as he keeps moving inside her. "You have nobody to blame but yourself." The harder he thrusts, the more she cried. Meanwhile, a knock his made at the door. Shelton ignored the knock, but Taylor heard it. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down and tightened his grip on her neck. "I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, BITCH!" He yelled into her ear. He began thrusting even harder than before.

Taylor could barely breathe. She soon realized what Troy meant when he said she would die if she didn't leave her current life. She couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with an abusive husband like Shelton. No matter how much money he had, she would be a very miserable woman. She couldn't live like this anymore. She also realized she was a royal bitch to Troy just a few minutes ago. She regretted saying what she said to him. She knew she lied to him. She was so angry and confused at the time, she couldn't make out everything that was going on. She knew she was in love with Troy, but she let what society expects of a girl like her to control her feelings. She knew she had to find Troy and apologize to him. If only she could get out of here alive.

Another knock was made at the door. Frustrated that the person would not leave them alone, Shelton pulls out of Taylor and gets off of her. She begins to cough once he lets go of her neck. Her legs & crotch were sore from him pounding inside her. He pulls on a brown robe and heads for the door.

"You better stay in that fucking bed, bitch! I'm not through with you!" Shelton yelled from across the room. Once his back was turned to her, Taylor slowly gets out of bed and puts on her clothes. She could barely walk because her legs were really sore. She wanted to leave, but she was afraid Shelton would kill her the second he saw her again, Troy or no Troy.

"What the fuck does this jack-ass want?" He says to himself before he opened the door.

"Yes?" Shelton says in a calm voice.

"Apologies for disturbing you, Mr. Johnson. But I've been instructed by Captain Sanders that you need to put on your life vests and come up to the A decks this instant." The crewman said while he enters their room and gets their live vests.

"Well, I'm busy right now. I can't head up there until I've finished. Now, could you please leave me be?" Shelton's voice slightly rises.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, but it's Captain Sanders' orders." The crewman hands him two life vests for him and Taylor. "Now please dress warmly; it's pretty cold tonight. Hats, coats, gloves, and scarves are pretty appropriate, I might add." He looks down to his bedroom and sees Taylor coming out of the room. "The same goes for you too, ma'am." Taylor nods her head while she rubs her sore face.

Shelton shakes his head in disbelief. "This is fucking ridiculous." He was pissed that he couldn't finish 'punishing' Taylor.

"I'll see you both outside in a few minutes." The man says before he leaves their room. Shelton sees Taylor coming out of the room. He wanted to hit her again for getting off the bed, but he changed his mind and threw one of the life vests at her.

"You better be lucky that man came in here, Taylor. If he hadn't, you would've gotten worse. When we get back to Atlanta, you will have no freedoms whatsoever. You will do as I say, when I say so. No questions asked. Is that understood?" Taylor doesn't answer. Shelton gets angry again and raises his hand to her. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Shelton. Understood." Taylor said.

"Good. We need to inform Toni." Shelton goes into his closet and puts on one of his most expensive suits from his 'Shelvius' line he co-owns with his brother Octavius.

"What about Gabriella?"

"Fuck that stupid immigrant." Taylor wanted to tell Shelton about that, but she knew not to get him even more angrier than he already is.

Once he was ready, both Shelton & Taylor headed to her sister's room. When they got there, Toni tells them that she already knows what's going on. Soon all three walk to the A deck, with Gabriella following them with Toni's things. Taylor looks back at Gabriella; Gabriella gasps at what she sees on Taylor 's face. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh, my God. He's hit her." Gabriella says to herself. "I can't believe he's doing the same thing to her. I wonder if he's tried to rap-" She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Toni yell for her.

"GABRIELLA! Get your stupid skinny ass over here now!" Toni yells back at her. She runs towards the trio and continues with them. Gabriella realizes she needs to tell Taylor what Shelton does to her while Taylor is not around. She needs to tell her before it's too late.

* * *

**That right there was Chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't kill me about the rape! I felt sorry for Taylor as I was writing it. I've had this idea in my mind ever since I've started this story. I told you if you didn't hate Shelton before, you definitely would after this.**

**-What does Gabriella mean when she said "he's doing the same thing to Taylor?"**

**-What will she reveal to Taylor?**

**-Will Taylor get the chance to apologize to Troy?**

**-Will Troy forgive Taylor?**

**-What will happen when the rest of the gang learn they can't get to the boats?**

**Shelton's brother Octavius' clothing like "Shelvius" is my idea. Please don't steal it. I also own the original character, Octavius Johnson.**

**If you want this story to continue, I'm going to need at least five reviews or I won't update this story anymore.**

**Shout outs to the following people who reviewed Chapter 18: **_lilmissmonique, kimikae, chaylorXtraylorlover101, mzwendy85, glasvegas, Favor1234, & TraylorxChaylor._

**If there's anything you would like to see or remove, please let me know. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	21. What's Going On?

**Chapter 20: What the hell is going on?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

Outside the first class dining room, the crewmen & officers were preparing the lifeboats. Dr. Thompson looks around the deck and sees there are no passengers outside except for a few strolling along. He finds one of the sergeants and walks over to him.

"Sgt. Lewis! Sgt. Lewis, where are the passengers?" The noise was so loud, he had to yell in his ear to hear in.

"I've sent them all back inside. It's too cold and noisy for them. There are a few that decided to stay outside." Sgt. Lewis points out to the seven or eight people on the deck.

"Are they aware of what's going to happen to the ship?"

"I don't think they even care about it. Many of them think this is just a drill." Two of the passengers overheard their conversation and walked over to the older men.

"Sir, if this is just a drill, why are the crew members opening up the lifeboats?" one of the young women asks.

"Oh, don't worry ma'am. This is just standard procedure for a drill. Everything will be up and running soon. Please head back inside." Sgt. Lewis tells the young women. Both girls look unimpressed.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The second woman said before she tells her friend to come back inside. "Come on, Tamika."

"Okay, Paulicia." As soon as both women were inside the doors, Dr. Thompson turns to him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nice way to lie to a passenger, Sgt. Lewis. Those two girls were right."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I need to get back to work." Sgt. Lewis walked away and went back to work. Dr. Thompson looked at his watch to see what time it was right now. It was 12:15am; thirty minutes have passed since the iceberg hit.

* * *

In the 1st class dining room stairwell, life was just as normal as before. The small band was playing music, people were talking amongst each other, and servants were handing out snacks and drinks to the passengers. The only thing that was different was that everybody was standing in the stairwell in their coats and life vests. Dr. Thompson looked around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. These people were unaware that the _Angelic II_ will be underwater within the next three hours.

Meanwhile, Princess Imani Nala is both angry and confused over what is going on. She soon finds a bellboy and asks, "Excuse me, sir. What's going on? We're all dressed up like this, and now we're freezing cold." He shakes his head and tells her, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Let me find out for you." and walks off. Angry that he didn't give her an answer, she walks back to her room. "I'm going back to my room. I don't think anybody knows what the hell is going on." Soon after she said that, Shelton passes her while Toni, Taylor, and Gabriella walk behind him.

"It's the goddamn bastards Isley's company hired that are doing everything by the book." Shelton says to himself hoping nobody would hear him. Unfortunately, Toni heard what he said.

"Shelton, there's no need for language." Toni said.

Gabriella walked faster to catch up to Taylor. She taps Taylor's arm and says, "Miss Taylor Rose, can I speak with you for a minute please?"

"Sure." Taylor says before she walks to an empty corner with Gabriella. "What is it?"

"How did you get that bruise on your face?" Taylor places her hand on her left cheek where Shelton had just smacked a few minutes ago.

"Um, I bumped into a wall in my room. Why?" Taylor lied. Gabriella could tell she was lying and that it wasn't a bump into the wall.

"Taylor, I'm your best friend. We've been friends since before I started working for your family. Friends don't lie to each other like that. I know you didn't bump into a wall. Now, tell me. How did you really get that bruise on your face?"

Taylor couldn't lie to her best friend anymore and decided to tell her the truth. "Okay, Gabi. Shelton has hit me tonight."

Gabriella's eyes widened over her confession. "He did?" Taylor nodded her head.

"That's not the only thing."

"It's not? What else is it?"

"He raped me in our bed." That was when tears started to form in her eyes. Gabriella immediately gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I can't believe he's doing the same thing to you."

Taylor's head rose from her shoulder and she looked at her with a questioned look on her face. "The same thing? Gabriella, what are you talking about? And please don't lie to me."

Gabriella took a huge breath before she let out her secret. "Well Miss Taylor, the reason I pulled you over to the side was because Shelton has beaten and raped me."

"What?!" Taylor's heart stopped the second she heard her best friend's secret. "Shelton has hit and raped you?"

"Yes."Gabriella nods her head.

"MY fiancé, Shelton Anthony Johnson, has beaten and raped you?!"

"Yes." Gabriella says before tears began to fall from her eyes. Taylor pulled her into a tight hug, where Gabriella started to cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miss Taylor."

"Don't be, Gabi. It's not your fault. How long has this been going on?"

"For about 1 1/2 years. He does it when you're not around."

Taylor couldn't believe the news that came from her maid and best friend's mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he told me if I ever tell anybody about this, he'd kill me."

Taylor is horrified about the news; she wants to kill Shelton for what he did to Gabriella. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you. What about Toni? Have you told her?"

"Yes, but she won't do anything. She says if I wasn't such a 'stupid Spic maid', he wouldn't be doing this to me."

"You know what, don't you worry about a thing. He's not going to touch you ever again. When we get back to Atlanta, I'm going to-" Taylor was cut off by her sister Toni.

"There you two are! Gabriella, if murder wasn't illegal, I'd kill you my bear hands for being so damn stupid." Toni said as she walked over to the two young women. "This is nothing but a stupid drill. Gabriella, go back and turn the air conditioner on in my rooms. I also like a cup of warm green tea when I return." Gabriella looks at Taylor in hopes of confronting her about Shelton raping her. Before Taylor could say a word, Toni cuts her off. "You can look at Taylor all you want, but she won't do anything. Whatever she says, my say will overrule hers. I'm older than Taylor. Now, go do as I say." Toni points down the hallway to her room.

"Yes, Ms. Antonia Lilly." Gabriella nods her head and heads down the hall. Taylor waves a small goodbye to her and walks back over to Shelton with her sister.

"There you are, my little Tay Rose." Shelton walks over to kiss Taylor's lips . "Don't ever walk off like that again without telling me. You know what will happen if you do."

"Please don't remind me." Taylor says remembering what just happened in her room earlier tonight. She spots Dr. Thompson walking around the area. She excuses herself from Shelton and Toni and walks over to him.

"Dr. Thompson, can I speak with you for a minute please?"

"Yes, Miss Taylor Rose."

"I saw the iceberg a half an hour ago. I also see it in your eyes. Can you please tell me the truth? What's going to happen to this ship?" He lowered her head towards hers so that he could tell her secretly.

"The _Angelic II_ will sink." Taylor gasped at the news.

"Are you certain?"

Dr. Thompson nods his head. "Yes, ma'am. In about 2 1/2 hours, the entire ship will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." Shelton overheard their conversation; he even heard about the ship's future.

"What? You're joking, right?" Shelton asked.

"No, Mr. Johnson. I am not joking. Miss Taylor Rose, please tell everybody you're close to. Once you've done that, get to a boat ASAP. Please don't wait. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can do that, Dr. Thompson." Taylor said.

"Do you remember what I told you about the boats?" Taylor nods her head. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, I do. Not everybody is going to survive."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Dr. Thompson quickly walked away from the couple. Shelton was trying to process in his head how the ship this size could sink.

"This is fucking ridiculous. How can this ship sink? This ship was advertised as 'The Unsinkable Ship'. This is 2012, for Christ's sake."

Taylor, however, had only one thing on her mind. "I need to talk to Troy. I don't have much time. I need to find him."

* * *

Back in 3rd class, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, & Kelsi head to the 3rd class main stairwell to find a lot of passengers standing there and yelling for others to move.

"What is going on? Why are people still standing here?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, Kelsi. Ryan and I will go find out." Chad said before he and Ryan started to push their way through the crowd. They find out the other passengers couldn't move because the main stairwell gate has been locked.

"What the hell?" Ryan says. "Why is the door closed?"

"Is that why people are still standing here? This is bullshit." Chad said.

Both men started pushed their way through the angry crowd and up the stairs. Tons of 3rd class passengers were shouting and yelling to be released. When they got to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by three bellboys who locked the gate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there isn't any reason to panic." The 1st bellboy said.

"It isn't time to go up to the boats yet." The 2nd bellboy said.

"Please stay calm. When it's time to go up to the boats, we will open the gates and let you all go." The 3rd bellboy said.

Chad did not believe a word either of them said. "Bullshit. I don't believe a word you guys said. Let us out!" Tons of passengers were yelling the same phrases in their respective languages.

"What the hell makes us different from those rich snobs at the top? The only reason you're keeping us in here is because we're not wealthy like those bastards upstairs." Ryan says at him.

"Who told you to lock these doors?" an Irish passenger yells out to the men on the other side.

"We don't have to answer you. We're not going to let anyone out until you all calm down." The 2nd bellboy said. As soon as he said that, the crowd started to get 10x louder than before.

"You're all making this worse on yourselves. The more you complain, the longer we hold these doors closed." The 3rd bellboy said.

Realizing this was going to take time, Chad turned to Ryan and told him to go back and tell Kelsi and Sharpay what was going on. Ryan goes down the stairs and tells the girls the gates are locked.

"What!" Sharpay exclaimed. "That's fucking ridiculous! They can't do that."

"Well, they just did." Ryan said. "It's going to take Chad a while to tell the men upstairs to release them."

"Well, I hope Zeke, Taylor, & Troy are okay." Kelsi said. Sharpay's mind immediately wonders off to Zeke and how he's doing right now.

* * *

Back at the officer's headquarters, Lt. Jordan handcuffs Troy to a pole. "Over here, sir." Shelton's servant Spencer follows the two men down to police headquarters.

"This is ridiculous." Troy said to himself. Lt. Jordan stays with him until another crewman comes in the room.

"Sir, there's a big mob up in 3rd class. They need your help right away."

"I can't go anywhere. I have to stay here. and watch this criminal." Lt. Jordan said.

"Don't worry, officer. I'll keep an eye on him." Spencer offers to stay with him.

"Okay, sir. That's fine with me." Lt. Jordan said before he leaves with the crewman. Spencer finds a chair behind him and sits down in it.

"Look, I'm chained up to a pole. What am I going to do in here? My hands are too big to slide out of these handcuffs."

"You might break this pole and escape. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Spencer told him.

A few minutes later, Zeke, Ryan & Martha enter the same room Troy & Spencer are in. They are shocked to see Troy in here. Troy was shocked to see all three of them in here. He only told Shelton about Zeke; he never said a word about Jason and Martha as they weren't there.

"Zeke! What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"That two-faced, son-of-a-bitch douche bag Shelton Johnson & his prick old bitch Spencer framed me by stealing Taylor & her necklace." Spencer heard Troy's comment and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk about Master Shelton Johnson like that. You also snuck into the 1st class area when you were told not to come back. And you stole another passenger's jacket and sunglasses."

"I also said I was going to return it."

"Sure, you were, thief." Spencer spat out.

"But anyway, why are they in here? They weren't with us." Troy said.

"Look at the color of our skin, asshole. That's the reason Martha and I are in here." Jason shouted at him. "We had nothing to do with this. We haven't even seen Taylor since the party a couple of nights ago. That's what we've been trying to tell these cops."

"But they won't even listen. It's not fair. Jason and I are innocent." Martha said as she was handcuffed to the same pole.

Troy knew he was the reason the trio were in jail right now. He sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm the reason all of you guys are in here. But don't worry. Somehow, we're all going to get out of here."

"Don't count on getting out of here alive." Zeke said.

"Why?"

"From what I hear, this ship is going to sink in about three hours."

"What? The ship is going to sink in about three hours?"

"Yep. I found that out before all of this shit happened to us."

"Oh, my God. I hope I can see Taylor again. I need to tell her something. I need to apologize to her." Troy said to himself.

"If you do see her before I do, tell her it's her snobby, fake ass that got us into this shit." Jason spat out to him.

"Yeah. Since I'm a female, I'll give her fake ass a much needed dose of reality. Fucking bitch!" Martha said. Troy was very offended with their comments about Taylor.

"Hey! Don't talk about Taylor like that. I know you're all angry, but don't take it out on her. It's not her fault."

"He's right. It's her fiancé Shelton whose to blame. I've seen him treat her bad with my own eyes. If he had been a better man to her, she never would've run into another man's arms like she did. I'm surprised she ran into a White man's arms." Zeke chuckled as he looked at Troy. "Why did you say you need to apologize to her?"

"Because I told her 'I hope Shelton beats her ass.' I didn't mean it."

"Well, you better pray that we get out of here alive."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Baylor storms into police's headquarters to demand the cops to release Zeke, Jason, & Martha. All three were relieved to see the heavy-set woman enter the room.

"Excuse me. I would like to have my son Ezekiel Baylor and my servants Jason Cross and Martha Cox released." Mrs. Baylor said in a furious voice. She is greeted by Spencer.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?" Spencer said pretending he didn't hear what she said.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm here to release my son and servants. I already know about what my son did. I didn't want him arrested." Mrs. Baylor's voice gets even angrier. She opens up her purse and holds up some money to Spencer. "I'll pay you for their release."

"I'm sorry, but I can't release them."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a cop on this ship & they helped Troy with kidnapping earlier today." Just then, Lt. Jordan comes back in the room and sees Spencer and Mrs. Baylor arguing.

"What's going on?" Lt. Jordan asks.

"This lady wants her son & servants released. She didn't ask for them to be arrested. My master was the one who had them arrested. The blond boy told my master that he and Mr. Baylor were responsible for kidnapping Miss Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones." Spencer said. He takes a quick look at Jason and Martha.

"What about the two White servants?"

"They had nothing to do with it." Troy and Zeke said.

"We were only arrested because we're White." Jason said.

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP! You will not speak unless you're spoken to." Spencer yells back at the young men.

Lt. Jordan takes a few minutes to decide what he was going to do next. He decides to release Zeke, but not Jason & Martha.

"WHAT?" Jason and Martha both yell out at the same time.

"No way! I came down here to get three people, not one. I'm not leaving until you release Jason and Martha as well." Mrs. Baylor demanded. She offers Lt. Jordan the same amount of money she offered Spencer to pay for their release, but he refuses it.

"I'm not taking your money. I'm not going to release them. Besides, you aren't supposed to be down here. You need to be in the 1st class stairwell with the other passengers."

"Well, I'll just stay here then until you release my servants." Mrs. Baylor said before Zeke convinces her to leave.

"Mom, it's okay. Just go upstairs and stay there." Zeke said before he turns to Lt. Jordan and asks, "Why can't they be released?" Lt. Jordan doesn't answer him and forces him & Mrs. Baylor to come up to the top deck this instant. Zeke turns to the three White people left behind and promises them he'll get them out.

"I'm going to get you guys out. Okay?" He says to them before he leaves the area. Troy, Jason, & Martha only hope Zeke can keep his promise.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 20. Very long, I know. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a new poll up on my profile. Go check it out!!!**

**What will Taylor do when she confronts Shelton about raping Gabriella?**

**Will Troy and Taylor find each other in time?**

**Will the 3rd class passengers get a chance at the life boats?**

**If you want to find out, I need at least five reviews from this chapter. Otherwise, I'll stop doing this story.**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Ch. 19: **_chaylorXtraylorlover101, mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, kimikae, look at the stars, glasvegas, AyaneC, CuteANDSexxxy17, & TraylorxChaylor._

**If there's anything you would like to see in here or removed from here, let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	22. Women & Children First!

**Chapter 21: "Women & Children, First!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.**

* * *

Capt. Sanders was checking all around the deck to see his crew setting up the boats. Some of them were busy shooting up firecrackers in hopes of getting a signal from a nearby ship. One of the Morse code men gets behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." The man said.

"Yes."

"I just received a notice from the _Nubia. _They said they're pushing their way towards the ship with all their power."

"Are they the only one responding, Ashton?"

"No, but they're the closest one." Capt. Sanders turns to walk away until Ashton drops a huge bomb shell. "They said they can be here in six hours."

He turns his head at the young man. "SIX HOURS! We have two hours left." Ashton apologized to him and wished there were faster ships coming instead.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wish there were faster ships coming instead. But they're so far away they won't make it to us either."

Realizing the terrible news he just received, Capt. Sanders tells Ashton, "Thank you, Ashton. Go back to your post." Once Ashton left, he went back to check on the lifeboats. He checks his watch and saw that the time was now 12:30 am. The head of the ship where Troy and Taylor shared their first kiss was almost underwater. A few seconds later, Head Officer Lewis comes from behind him.

"Sir, we are swung out and ready." He had to yell in Capt. Sanders' ear because the noise was too loud.

"Great. Thanks Officer Lewis."

"Don't you think we should get the women and children in the first?" Lt. Lewis made a suggestion. Capt. Sanders said something that he couldn't hear, so he had him say it again.

"Yes, we should. Lt. Lewis, women and children first. Make sure your men know that." Capt. Sanders said before he left to tell the crew on the other side. After he infroms the other crew members about the announcement, Lt. Lewis goes inside and tells the 1st class passengers the same thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The entire room was silent in a matter of seconds. "Thank you. Captain Sanders has informed me to tell you our lifeboats are ready to be launched. This is not a drill. For the time being, I shall only require women and children. By children, I mean anyone 17 and under. All men ages 18 to 64 are to remain on deck. Men 65 and over can get on a lifeboat. I repeat, this is not a drill. Only women, children, and men over 65 can enter the lifeboats. Is that understood? Okay, follow me."

* * *

Back in the 1st class stairwell, Taylor was sitting at a table with Shelton and Toni waiting for crew members to escort the group of people outside. She kept thinking about what their maid Gabriella told her a few minutes ago about Shelton raping & beating her. She needed to tell Toni what kind of man Shelton really is behind his money and his looks. She knew that Toni didn't give a shit about what he does to Gabi, but she wondered if she'll freak out over what he's done to her baby sister.

"Toni, may I speak with you for a minute?" Taylor asks.

"Sure Taylor, but we can stay here so Shelton won't search for us." Toni said keeping her butt in her chair.

"No, Toni. I need to speak with you in private. I don't want Shelton to know about this."

"What do you need to speak to your sister about that you don't want me to know?" Shelton says from behind her startling Taylor. She was a little nervous and was trying to make up a lie to him.

"Shelton! Um, I was going to talk to my sister about what needs to be added to our wedding in June." She hoped the two bought the lie.

"'What needs to be added?' Taylor, are you crazy? Everything is paid for and set. There's nothing that needs to be added." Shelton said.

"Yeah, but I'm the bride. I get a say in this wedding as well. What I need to say to Toni doesn't involve the groom. Okay, Shel baby?" Taylor told him using her big brown (still slightly swollen) eyes to seduce him. _"Will you please fucking leave, you woman-beating bastard?"_ She thought.

"Oh, alright, Tay Rose. I'll stay out of this. You go ahead and have your sister talk." Shelton said before he kissed her lips and walked away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Taylor turned to her big sister at the table. Toni wasn't happy that Taylor sent her future husband off like that. Taylor hoped that after she tells Toni about Shelton, the entire wedding will be called off.

"Toni, the reason that I pulled you aside was because Gabriella told me that Shelton has beaten and raped her. Whenever I'm not around, he beats and rapes her for his enjoyment. He's an abusive man; he hits women."

Toni looked really pissed about Taylor's confession. She didn't seem shocked at all. "That's it? You sent Shelton away so you can tell me that he has been abusive to our maid?"

"Mm-Hmm." Taylor nods her head. "But that's not the only thing. The other thing is-" She was cut off by a now pissed off Toni.

"Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones, I can't believe you. How dare you say that about your future husband! He's a busy man; he gets stressed out all the time. He needs to relieve some stress."

"What does that have to do with Gabriella being raped?"

"Look, I know what he's been doing to Gabriella. I allowed him to do it." Taylor quickly raised her head up to look at Toni in her eyes.

"What?" Taylor said as she was looking at her sister in her eyes.

"She told me about it, but of course I didn't do anything. I don't care about her."

"WHAT! You allowed Gabriella to be treated like a dog? She's a human being, Antonia!" Taylor said now very angry with her sister.

"She's beneath us, Taylor. Always have been, and always will be. If she wasn't so stupid and slow, she wouldn't be treated like that. Her mother didn't act like this; she did as she was told."

"Yeah, Lupe did as she was told. She was wonderful. You and the rest of the family worked her to the fucking bone. That's how she died of a heart attack four years ago. Now, you're going to do the same to Gabriella. Although, that's not surprising. You treat her like a dog anyway."

Toni nodded her head as if she was proud of what she's done and showed no remorse. "That's right, and I wouldn't change a damn thing."

Taylor wasn't surprised about Toni's confession. She had sort of expected her to say something like this. Toni always had a racist attitude towards non Black Americans, even if they had some degree of wealth. It was now time for her to tell Toni the second part of her secret.

"Well, that's not all I have to say, Toni. In case you were wondering about my swollen cheek, it's not from walking into a wall like Shelton said. It was from-" She was cut off by Lt. Lewis trying to get entire room's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The entire room was silent in a matter of seconds. "Thank you. Captain Sanders has informed me to tell you our lifeboats are ready to be launched. This is not a drill. For the time being, I shall only require women and children. By children, I mean 17 and under. All men ages 18 to 64 are to remain on deck. Men 65 and over can get on a lifeboat. Again, this is not a drill. Only women, children, and men over 65 can enter the lifeboats. Is that understood? Okay, follow me."

As the 1st class passengers made their way out onto the deck, Shelton came back with a drink in his hand. "Let's go, ladies." He said as Toni stood up from her seat.

"Taylor, whatever you have to tell me, can you wait until after we get on the boats?"

"But sis, I need to tell you. Shelton-"

"Save it for the lifeboats, Taylor. I mean it." Toni cut her off before she left the room.

"-raped me. Shit." Taylor said to herself before she followed them close by. At this rate, she didn't know whether or not she'll ever tell Toni about the real Shelton or see Troy again.

* * *

While Zeke and his mother were escorted by Lt. Jordan, his mind went back to a lot of things. He thought about his servants and Troy being locked up in jail, how his new friends in 3rd class are doing, and mostly, he thought about Sharpay. He wondered whether or not she was safe.

"I wonder how Sharpay is doing." Zeke said to himself. When the group reached the 3rd class hallways, they were greeted by angry 3rd class passengers who demanded to be released. Luckily, the gates were closed preventing the passengers to get through. An Italian passenger was the first person to get into their face.

"Hey, officer. The guys at the main stairwell won't let us out." He shouted.

"And I won't be any different. I'm not going to open the gate." Lt. Jordan shouted. He turned to Mrs. Baylor and Zeke. "Don't worry about them. They can't harm you."

"How come they get to go and we can't?" A German man shouted.

"I don't have to answer you. Now, go back to the main stairwell." The trio started to walk away from the crowd when two familiar Irish accents and a Russian accent were screaming from the back.

"ZEKE!!! WAIT!!!" The Irish woman said.

"ZEKE! WAIT FOR US!!" The Russian woman said.

"HOLD UP, MAN! DON'T LEAVE US!!" The Irish man said.

Zeke turned his head to see who it was. The three people shouting in the back were Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi. When they got to the gate, they kept yelling for Zeke. Zeke ran back to them and gave Sharpay a kiss through the gates.

"Oh, Zeke. I miss you so much." Sharpay was crying over seeing her Zeke.

"I miss you, too. I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too, Ezekiel."

"Don't call me that." Seconds later, Lt. Jordan comes by and pulls Zeke away from the gate.

"Hey, wait. They're my friends. Can they come with us?"

"Please?" Kelsi pleaded with the officer.

"No, they can't. They're beneath you. I'm not opening this gate. Now, let's go." Lt. Jordan said as he pulled Zeke down the hall. Zeke tried to pull away from him, but he was unsuccessful.

"I'm going to get you guys out. Okay?" was the last thing Zeke yelled before he turned the corner. Sharpay fell down to the floor and started crying. Ryan bent down and picked her up. He pulled his twin sister into a tight hug.

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Sharpay said sobbing on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis. We will get out of here. We will see him again." Ryan assured her of that. If only the 3rd class passengers would ever get out of here alive.

* * *

**There goes chapter 21. I hope you all enjoyed it. I just found out the other day that this is NOT the first "Titanic: HSM Style" story on this site. There was one done about two years ago, but it was never finished. I forgot the name of the two authors, but that story was a Troyella. I just thought I would mention that to you.**

**-Will Taylor get her half of the secret out to Toni before it's too late?**

**-What will Toni do once she learns about Taylor's rape?**

**-Will 3rd class get a chance at the lifeboats?**

**-Will Gabriella stand up to Toni?**

**-Will Troy, Jason, & Martha make it out of jail alive?**

**-How will the crew get the passengers into the boats?**

**If you want to find out what happens in the future, I need at least five reviews on this chapter. I'm not saying they'll be answered in Ch. 22. But if you want this story to continue, I need five reviews or I won't do.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 20: **_chaylorXtraylorlover101, Kimikae, mzwendy85, SHAME 01 (formerly TraylorxChaylor), glasvegas, Favro1234, lilmissmonique, & Babys2245._

**If there is anything you would like to see added or removed, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	23. I'd Rather Die w Him than Marry You

**Chapter 22: I'd Rather Die with Him than Marry You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

"Lower away, men!" Officer Murphy yelled out to the crew. The first boat was being launched into the Atlantic ocean. After some trouble with staying even, they quickly fixed the problem and resumed their lowering. Despite the boats being able to carry up to 70 passengers, the 1st boat launched had just under 40 people. For the next few minutes, this was the usual routine.

Meanwhile, Troy, Jason, & Martha were looking out the small window in police headquarters and saw the water was beginning to rise. Spencer was sitting in a chair playing with a bullet that goes to his gun. As soon as he spoke, the three young people gave their attention to him.

"You know, your friend Mr. Baylor was right."

"Right about what?" Jason asks.

"About this ship. I believe this ship will sink."

"Okay. So, will you let us go?" Martha asks. He quickly refuses.

"No I won't. I have to go now." Spencer said getting up and heading out the door, but not before he looks at Troy. "Before I leave, I've been asked to give Mr. Bolton a small token of our appreciation." He holds the barrel up to his head for a second before he punches Troy in the stomach. Jason and Martha watch in horror over what Spencer has done.

"Compliments of Mr. Shelton Anthony Johnson and Ms. Antonia Violet McKessie-Jones." He turns away from him and begins to walk off.

As soon as he faces Martha, she immediately spits in his face. After he wipes his face, Spencer says, "You shouldn't have done that, girl." Spencer pimp slaps Martha in the face and he falls back onto Jason. Jason felt powerless as how he couldn't block his girlfriend Martha from Spencer's wrath. If he wasn't chained to a pipe, he would've smashed his teeth in his face.

"You fucking asshole! A real man doesn't hit a woman. "Jason shouts out as Spencer leaves headquarters. Spencer turns around and goes back into the room to punch Jason in the stomach.

"I'm more of a man than your pale asses will ever be. And besides, she's not a woman. She's a fat ugly White bitch." Spencer said before he grabs their keys to their handcuffs and walks out of the room.

Back on deck, Mrs. Baylor and Zeke are outside waiting to be loaded into the boats. Lt. Jordan comes by and tells them what's going on.

"Mrs. Baylor, I've been informed that women, children under 17, and males over 65 can enter the boats first." He turns to Zeke and says, "Son, I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay on. Once all the women and children have been loaded, the men can get on."

Mrs. Baylor enters the lifeboat with Zeke and Lt. Jordan helping her in. Once she sits down, she turns to face Zeke.

"Ezekiel, I'm going. Since you have to stay on the ship, get Jason and Martha out by any means necessary." Mrs. Baylor said before she sits down in the boat.

"OK, mom. I will." he said before the Officer gave the OK to be lowered into the sea. While the boat was lowered away, Mrs. Baylor shouted out, "And son?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Ezekiel Christopher Baylor."

"I love you too, Mom." he waved to her.

"I will see you three again." Mrs. Baylor waved her son good-bye as the boat was lowered into the ocean. Once the boat was gone, Zeke went back inside the ship.

"Alright. Now, I have to get the rest of them out."

A few boats down, Taylor & Toni were waiting to get onto a boat. Shelton was helping other women and children into the lifeboats.

"Is there any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Shelton asked

"No, sir. You'll have to wait. It's only women and children right now." While his focus was not on her, Taylor decided that it was now or never to tell her sister Toni about the incident. Toni was about to get in next when she felt her arm being pulled back by Taylor.

"OK, sis. Before you get on that boat, I'm going to tell you what I need to tell you right now. He hit me."

"What?"

"He hit me earlier tonight. After you left our suite, Shelton hit me. That's where my swollen cheek came from." Toni didn't believe her. She started to laugh at her about it.

"Taylor, stop joking around. Shelton would never disrespect a Black woman like that."

"Well, there's a lot more about him that you don't know. He also raped me tonight." Toni's eyes grew wide over Taylor's new confession.

"He did what to you?"

"He raped me. Shelton raped me." This time, Toni didn't laugh. Taylor continued to talk.

"You think Shelton A. Johnson is a great man? Well think again, Antonia! He calls me degrading names, he's hit me, and he even raped me just like he does Gabriella. Would you rather see me get treated like that for the rest of my life? Do you want to see your future nephews and nieces see their mommy being beat by rich, powerful daddy? Do you?" Little did they know, Shelton was standing over them hearing every word of their conversation.

"At least they'll know they're not half-breeds." Shelton commented. Both women turned their heads to him. He grew an evil smirk on his face. His eyes went straight to Taylor.

"You're lucky I didn't keep those photos that White boy took of you. The press would be eating them up for days." Shelton said to her. She grew an angry, disgusted look on her face.

"You unbelievable bastard." Taylor whispered to him.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe any of this. Taylor, I don't know what to do." Toni said making the couple turn their heads to the older woman.

"Do the right thing, Toni. Kick his ass, call off the wedding. Something with some fucking common sense. Please, Toni. I'm begging you. I'm your baby sister. I'm the only close family you have left. Think about it." Taylor gave Toni a moment to think about what to do next. Before she could come up with an answer, a crewman pulled her into the boat.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I don't have time for this. We'll think of something when we get back to Atlanta." Toni said as she was sitting down. Taylor was shocked over her answer.

"'When we get back to Atlanta?' Toni, what are you saying?"

"Taylor, you're next sweetie. Come into the boat." Lauryn Ashbury (J.J. Ashbury's pregnant wife) yelled for Taylor to get on the boat.

Toni held out her hands to her sister. "I'm saying we will not talk about this anymore until we get back to Atlanta. Now come into the boat, Taylor."

"Come on in, Taylor." Shelton said.

"Taylor, I'm not playing with you. Get into the boat. Don't make me drag you in this boat myself, girl!" After a few pleas from the rest of the people in the boats, Taylor made her decision right in front of them.

"You won't need to, Toni. Because I'm not getting on the boat. Good-bye, Antonia Violet McKessie-Jones." Taylor said before she turned away from the boats. Shelton immediately chases after her.

"Taylor? Taylor, come back here." Toni yelled out to her as she was leaving.

Once Shelton caught up with her, he grabs her by the arm. "Where the fuck are you going? Are you going back to him? You would rather be a Black bitch to a homeless White bum rat?"

"I'd rather be his Black bitch than your wife." Taylor spat out at him. She tries to run away again, but he refuses. She fights him to get off of her.

"No! No! I said no, bitch!" Shelton yells. Seconds later, Taylor hawks out a huge glob of spit into his face. She spat at him just like how Troy showed her a few days ago. He falls back a bit and releases her arms. She starts running in the other direction as he wipes his face.

"TAYLOR! PLEASE STOP! COME BACK!" Toni continued to yell out for her baby sister to come back, but it was to no avail.

"And lower away!" The crewmen yell out & they lower the lifeboat into the ocean.

"What? No, wait! TAYLOR!" She tells them to stop, but they didn't listen. Defeated, she sits back up in her seat and begins to cry. She realizes she has just lost not only her sister, but any chance of being wealthy ever again.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 22. I hope it was worth the week-long wait.**

**Also, I decided to do a role play of this story. It's in the "Everything High School Musical fans could want" forum by TaylorSwift-HSM-JoBros-GGLover. Right now, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, & Martha are all taken. The other characters are still available. If you would like to join, please do so.**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Chapter 21: **_chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, kimikae, glasvegas, & look at the stars._

**If you would like to see Taylor save Troy and the others, I'm going to ask for at least five reviews on this chapter or I won't do it.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of the KING OF POP, MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON! **

**8/29/1958-6/25/2009 R.I.P**


	24. Bustin' Out Kiss & Make Up

**Chapter 23: Kiss & Make Up**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

"DR. THOMPSON! Dr. Thompson, where are you?" Taylor shouts out inside the ship as she's looking for the ship's designer Dr. Thompson.

"Sir, please get to the deck immediately." He was telling other passengers in the hallway. "Maria, please put on a life vest. Set a good example for the passengers." He told a maid. Taylor made a huge sigh of relief when she heard his voice.

"Dr. Thompson, thank God. Where would Lt. Jordan place somebody under arrest?"

"What? No Taylor, you have to get to a boat right now." Dr. Thompson told her pulling her arm up to the decks. She pushed him back and refused to move.

"No, sir. I'm doing this with or without your help. Without it, it will take longer."

"Miss Taylor Rose, I would love to tell you. But I have to tell all the passengers to get to the decks. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Dr. Thompson said before he leaves her in the hallway.

"Shit" Taylor sighed to herself. Seconds later, she heard a masculine voice call her name. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Taylor!"

"Zeke?"

"Thank God you're okay." Zeke said as he gave her a hug.

"Same to you. Where's your mom?"

"She's off the ship. She told me to go down to police headquarters to get Jason and Martha out. I know for a fact Troy is down there. Would you like to come with me?"

"Would I? I need to talk to him! Let's go!" Taylor didn't give it a second thought as she went with Zeke to the elevator. Once they arrive there, they see the operator standing in front of the doors telling them the elevators are closed.

"I'm sorry, but the elevators are closed." the man said.

"I don't care! Let me on!" an angry middle-aged woman said to him.

Taylor and Zeke tried to pass them, but he moved his hand in their way. "I'm sorry kids, but the elevators are closed." Pissed, Taylor grabs the 6' tall man and pushes him into the elevator.

"I'm not going to be polite with you, motherfucker! Take us down right now!!" Taylor shouted at the man. He was so scared to do anything else; he did as he was told and closed the doors.

"We're going to G Deck." Zeke said.

Back in police headquarters, Troy, Jason, & Martha look out the window and see their small window was covered by water. They knew their part of the ship was underwater. They begin to yell out for help and bang on the pole with their handcuffs.

"HELP!!"

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR US?"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!! PLEASE?"

Meanwhile, the water is beginning to flood their floor. Slowly but surely, the water was inching its way to police headquarters. Troy sighed when he realized nobody has heard them.

"Oh, this could be very bad." As soon as he said it, all three of them saw water running towards their way in the room. They begin to panic when the water enters their room.

"Oh, shit! Holy shit!" Jason and Troy exclaimed while they and Martha try to break free from their cuffs. They tried everything they could to get out of their handcuffs, but to no avail. They curse Shelton's servant Spencer for taking their keys. They soon realized unless someone saves them in the next few minutes, they will die.

Zeke and Taylor couldn't wait to get to police headquarters and save their friends. The operator shook his head thinking they were crazy for doing this. When the elevator makes it to the G Deck, water begins to enter it. All three people begin to panic; the operator threatens to head back up.

"That's it. I'm going back up." The operator threatens them.

"No, you're not. No, you're not." Zeke said as he and Taylor push him aside and exit the elevator.

"Sir, ma'am, come back!" The operator begs for them to come back, but they wouldn't listen. "I'm going back up. You guys are crazy for doing this." That was the last thing he said before he went back up to A Deck and disappeared. Taylor watched as the elevator went upstairs, but Zeke got her attention by tapping her shoulder.

"Forget that pansy. Let's go." Zeke said before he and Taylor made their way through the crewmen's area to police headquarters. Since she didn't know where it was, Taylor followed closely behind him. It took them longer because of the water. When they arrived there, Zeke told Taylor to stay outside for a little bit before he went inside.

"ZEKE, YOU CAME BACK!!" Jason and Martha shouted as Zeke came to them and gave them a big hug.

"I told you I would come back. I promised my mom to get you guys out by any means necessary."

"So, where is she?" Martha asks.

"She's off the ship. I her we'd all see each other again. I got to get you out of here." Troy watched their conversation and heard every word. He wanted to know if Zeke would free him as well.

"Uh, Zeke? I'm still here. What about me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Somebody came with me down here. She wanted to tell you something."

"She? Who's she?" Troy said a second before Taylor came into the flooding room. Troy's blue eyes got big when he saw her.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Why are you even here?" Jason snapped back at her."Seriously, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this mess. I know you're not sorry. I bet you're doing this to look real good."

"Jason, If I wasn't sorry, I wouldn't think about doing this." Taylor said before she turned to Troy and placed a huge kiss on his chapped lips. When she pulled back, Troy was stunned.

"Why did you do that?"

"I really fucked up. I wanted to apologize to you after you left. The Taylor you last saw wasn't me; she was the person her circle wanted to be. I was a stupid bitch at that moment. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of this bullshit. I love you, Troy!" Tears began to form in her brown eyes as she looked into his to see if he'll forgive her.

"Taylor, of course I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." Taylor was so happy to hear that, she went in and gave him an even bigger kiss. Zeke and Martha awed in the couple reuniting again.

"Aww, this is definitely a 'kiss and make up' moment." Martha said and Zeke nodded.

During their rekindling moment, Troy noticed the mark on Taylor's face. "How did you get that mark on your face?"

"Let's just say you got what you hoped for and more." Taylor said referring to Shelton beating and raping her earlier tonight. He knew what she meant by that; he vowed to kick Shelton's ass the second he got the chance. Behind them, Jason cleared his throat and got every body's attention.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jason said. "I don't know if you four noticed, but this room is flooding. If we don't get out of here, we're all going to be dead."

"Oh my God, he's right. We need to find a key in here." Taylor said as she and Zeke went to the board with all the keys in them.

"You won't find them in there. That prick Spencer guy took our keys when he left." Martha said.

"How do you know?" Zeke asks.

"The keys to our cuffs are silver; those are brass."

"Shit. Then, we're going to go and find some help. We'll be right back." Taylor said before she walked to Troy and kissed him again and left the room.

Zeke and Taylor went upstairs to see if there was anyone up there.

"Hello, is there anybody up here?" Zeke shouted out.

"We need help down here! Is somebody up here?" Taylor shouted out even louder. After a few minutes, they couldn't find anybody on the floor.

"SHIT!!" both said unanimously as they layed back on the wall. The lights on the ship begin to go out for a few seconds before coming back on. They begin to get scared. Suddenly, Zeke saw two axes on the wall and got an idea. Taylor saw him look at the axes and knew what he was thinking. She broke the glass covering it and grabbed both axes and ran back to the steps.

When they arrived at the stairs, they saw that it was 55% flooded. They weren't sure whether or not their friends were dead. They just had to hope for the best. Since Zeke was much taller than her, he grabbed both axes stepped into the water first. Taylor climbed on his back. They gasped over the freezing water. She held onto his waist and neck as he trailed through the rising water. When it was shallow enough for her to walk, Taylor got off and walked behind Zeke until they were back in the room. They were relieved to see all three of them were still alive.

"Guys! Will these work?" Zeke asked as he and Taylor held up an ax in their arm. Both were trembling over the freezing water. Taylor's headlights were showing through her dress.

"I guess we'll find out and see." Troy said. They set up and prepared slam down before Jason interrupted them.

"Wait a minute! Try a few practice swings on the board." Zeke and Taylor quickly moved over to the board and practiced for a bit. Zeke made his marks perfectly; Taylor miss all three of hers.

"OK, that's enough practice." Troy said. "Now, just hit it really hard and really fast."

"Start with Martha. Free the lady first." Jason suggested as she was the closest one to Zeke. After one swift blow, Martha was free from the pole.

"Yes, I'm free!! Thank you, Ezekiel!" Martha said as she gave him a big hug. "Do my baby Jason next."

"OK. Here it goes." Zeke prepared himself before he takes one big swing and frees his other BFF.

"Sweet! I still have my hands. Thanks, man." Jason gave him a high five after he was free.

"Now Taylor, do Troy." Zeke said. "I did two, so you should do the last one." She was scared that she might chop his hands off. Troy gave her encouraging words.

"Alright, Taylor. Just be calm and relax. I trust you. Everyone in here trusts you."

Taylor shuts her brown eyes tightly. She counted to herself "1, 2, 3" before she swings the axe and frees Troy without hurting him. She opens her eyes and sees that he's okay.

"Oh, my God! You did it baby!" Troy exclaimed as he hugged her and kissed her frozen face (since her lips were very cold right now). The three of them jumped when they learned the water was really cold.

"HOLY SHIT, this is cold!" Troy exclaimed as they made their way out of the room. They turn their heads and saw the stairway was completely flooded. They knew they couldn't leave from there.

"Shit, that was the way out." Taylor said.

"Well, we have to find another way. Come on, baby." Troy said as he pulled her arm and followed Zeke and his friends out of the floor.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 23. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I apologize for the long delay.**

**If you still want to do the roleplay of this story, you still can join. As of now, Sharpay has been taken. The characters that are now taken are Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Martha, & Sharpay. The others are still up for grabs.**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Chapter 22: CuteANDSexxxy17, chaylorxtraylorlover101, mzwendy85, glasvegas, lilmissmonique, Kimikae, BabyS2245, & AyaneC. I also want to give a quick shout out to Favor1234, since she just posted for Ch. 22 right after I posted this chapter.**

**If you want this story to continue, I need at least five reviews on this chapter or I won't do it.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	25. Enough is Enough! I Quit!

**Chapter 24: Enough is enough!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

As the boats were lowering into the Atlantic, Shelton was busy looking for Taylor all over the left side of the ship. He was checking to see if any lifeboats were letting men 18-65 on. Unfortunately, none he knew were letting men on. Soon, he felt a presence walk near him and tap his shoulder.

"Spencer, there you are. How is everything?" Shelton asks the older man.

"Everything's in order. Troy and the others are where they should be." Spencer assured him. "What's going on? Where's Taylor?"

"She said she'd rather die on this ship than marry me. Then, she spat in my face and ran off. I hope she's not stupid enough to try and save those dirty White peasant friends of hers."

"What about the lifeboats?"

"None of these goddamn peons are letting men on any boats."

"We're in luck. I've heard there are a few on the other side letting men on." Spencer informs him.

"Oh, good. We can do that for now." Shelton said. "We need some insurance first." As the two men walk back to Shelton's suite, Shelton asks "Do you think Taylor has gone down to get that White bastard?"

"If she does, she won't make it in time. He'll be dead by the time she gets down there. She'll barely have time to get out herself."

"What about the other two, Zeke's servants?"

"Don't care about them. They're expendable."

* * *

"Oh, shit. Is this the only way out?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, it's either this or drown. What do you want?" Jason said making Taylor immediately shut up. "God, she can't stop complaining."

Soon Jason, Troy, & Zeke started to push on the locked door. The door would lead them to the 3rd class stairwell. They didn't have much time since the water was quickly rising and heading their way. After a few pushes, they succeed opening the door. When they got on the floor, some of the third class passengers & crew were startled over their arrival. Troy and Zeke escorted Taylor from the debris. Jason did the same with Martha and they all began to walk away. The crewman who saw them break the door tried to call them out.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The crewman yelled out. They ignored him and kept walking. Despite that, he still kept talking. "You know you have to pay for that. That's AngelStar Line property." Finally fed up, they turned to him while still walking away.

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" All five of them said in unison while giving him the bird. The man quickly stopped talking and left them alone.

"What a fucking prick." Martha murmured as they got to a more crowded area. Soon, some passengers were covering the girls up in blankets & the boys some whiskey.

"Here, take this sweetie. You're freezing." One German woman said as she was covering Taylor and Martha up in some blankets.

"Take this drink. You need it more than I do." One Irishman said as he gave Troy a bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"Cheers." Troy said before he took a sip from the tin. He passed it amongst the others and they all took a drink to stay warm.

"Third Class Hospitality: I never I would experience it." Taylor said after she took a swig of the whiskey.

* * *

Back in Shelton's room, Gabriella is straightening the suite when she heard the door opening up.

"I wonder if that's Taylor." She goes into the living room and is shocked to see Shelton and Spencer standing at the door. Both men, especially Shelton, smiled when they saw her.

"Where's Taylor?" Gabriella asks.

"None of your concern." Spencer coldly snapped at her frightening the petite Latina.

"I thought you would be in Toni's suite fixing her green tea. But I'm glad you're in here. Maria Gabriella Rodriquez Montez, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you yell Taylor?"

"Tell her what?" Gabriella was confused on what he was talking about.

"Why did you tell her about me raping you?" Shelton slightly raised his voice at her.

"What?"

"A good girl does what she is told. You were told not to tell anybody about the beatings and rapes. You tried to tell Toni, but she did nothing and you made it worse. If you weren't such a stupid, worthless, Spic bitch, they wouldn't keep happening." Shelton runs over and slaps her in the face, causing her to fall down. Tears are now running down her face as she sooths her swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry, Shelton."

"You know goddamn well what will happen if you told anybody else, especially Taylor. I take it you found out what I did to her earlier tonight. Right?" Gabriella didn't answer him that second. He grabs her by her arm and slaps her face again. She screams even louder. "RIGHT?!"

"Yes, she told me. After she told me about what you did, I told her what you've done to me." Gabriella cries out to him.

"You know what, this is all your fault."

"Huh? Why is this all my fault?" Gabriella turns to him and looks at him freightened.

"Because of you, Taylor told Toni what happened. Now, our wedding in June might not even happen." Shelton drags Gabriella's body to the bed and throws her down onto it. "You had to open your fucking mouth. You did what you weren't supposed to do. And now, you're going to get punished for it."

"Spencer, please help me!" She tries to cry out to Spencer, but he doesn't move an inch.

"You brought this on yourself, stupid bitch." Spencer says from the living room laughing at her.

"Please, Shelton! Don't do this to me! I won't do it again!" Gabriella begs as he pulls his pants down and gets on top of her. He takes one of his strong hands and squeezes it around her neck.

"Oh, I know you won't. After tonight, I won't have to worry whether or not you're going to tell anybody anymore." Shelton said before he gets between her legs. Just before he enters her, something came over her. It was like a light bulb went on in her head. At that moment, Gabriella decided that this isn't how she wanted to end her life: beaten and raped to death by her best friend's fiancé in their bed in the sinking _Angelic _II. Without warning, Gabriella knees him in his balls.

"OWW!" Shelton yells out before Gabriella pushes him off her and he falls to the floor.

"You little bitch!" Spencer says as he runs towards her and tries to grab her, but she knees him in his balls as well. He falls down to the ground. While both men were wincing in pain, she runs to the door and throws off her apron at Shelton.

"I hope you rot in hell for all eternity for what you've done to me. Fuck you, fuck Toni, and fuck this whole goddamn family. I quit!" Gabriella yells back at him before she opens the door. Before she walks out the door, Shelton yells something out to her.

"You're a dead woman if you walk out that door." She turns to his direction and gives him the bird.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" It was the last thing she said before slamming the door. Once she was outside the door, she gave herself a silent cheer "yes" as she left the area to find Taylor.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 24. I hope you all enjoyed it. Finally, Gabriella stood up for herself and quit working for Taylor's family.**

**The Third Class hospitality scene in this chapter is based off another "Titanic" deleted scene in which Jack and Rose get the same treatment.**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Chapter 23: **_Kimikae, chaylorxtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, AyaneC, & glasvegas._

**If you want to see what happens next, I need at least five reviews on this chapter. Otherwise, I'll end the story here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**

**Before I leave, I a question to ask. Is it illegal to do a story based on an old 90's game show on here? I have an idea of doing a crossover of an old game show & the HSM characters, but I want to be safe and see if I'll get into any trouble on here for doing one. If anybody can answer that for me, I would really appreciate it. Thank you once again.**


	26. Half Full & a Dead Woman Walking

**Chapter 25: Half Full & a Dead Woman Walking**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

"Will you hold the boat for a minute, please? I just have to go back to my roo-" Princess Imari Nala was telling Lt. Lewis before she was rudely cut off by him. He grabs the slim 5'2" woman and places her into the life boat.

"Sit down, ma'am. She's the last on this boat." Lt. Lewis told another officer. "Prepare to lower." Soon, Dr. Thompson walks by and confronts Lt. Lewis.

"Lt. Lewis, I need to speak with you." Dr. Thompson said as he pulled the man aside but not far from boat #17. "Why are the boats being launched ½ full?"

"Not now, Dr. Thompson. I don't have time for this." Lt. Lewis said as he tried to brush him off. Dr. Thompson wasn't having it. He spun the other man around so he was facing the Atlantic and saw the other departed boats.

"You see that? About 25 to 30 people in that boat."

"So?"

"So? That boat was built to fit 70 people. There have been many released boats with similar numbers in them. I even saw one boat with only 15. FIFTEEN FUCKING PEOPLE!!" Lt. Lewis couldn't believe what he said was true.

"Well, we don't know the weight of all these people, Dr. Thompson. Some are larger than others. If we over fill them, they will break." Lt. Lewis said back in his defense.

"Bullshit! They were tested in Kingston with the weight of 75 men. All shapes, all sizes. So, you guys better fill these boats to capacity or I'll have all your asses fired!" Dr. Thompson snaps back at him. Even though the crew couldn't do anything about the boats that have left, he knew he could do something about the remaining boats on deck. After he looked at one of the released boats again, he changed his mind and grabbed more women and children.

"Please, I need more women, children, and old men." Lt. Lewis told a crew member as he placed them into the boats.

* * *

Back in the suite, Shelton & Spencer wince in pain as they try to get out off the floor.

"Goddamn fucking bitch. How dare she do this to me!" Shelton groans as he stood up off the floor. "It's all that White bum Troy's fault."

"Huh?" Spencer groaned out.

"It's all Troy's fucking fault. He took my Taylor Rose from me, got that Zeke kid to look up to him, and even got stupid Gabriella to fight back. He took almost everything from me and tried to ruin me. But he won't succeed. They all won't." As he straightened up, he walked over to his safe in the closet and took out Taylor's necklace, lots of money (for insurance), and a small gun. He placed all the items except the gun in his coat pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"The next time I see them, they will be dead. Troy, Gabriella, & anyone with them, even Taylor. I promise you that." Shelton said as he waved the gun in the air for Spencer to see. Spencer was surprised over his promise of killing Taylor. He didn't care about the others (not even Zeke), but he didn't expect Shelton to say he wanted to kill her.

"What, Taylor? Master Shelton, what are you saying? Why do you want to kill Taylor?"

"Because of what she's done to me. She chose him over me, the great Shelton Anthony Johnson. She's going to pay for that. She'll pay with her life."

"Think about it. You might not want to do this. What about Toni? She needs Taylor in order for her family to survive." As much as he tried to reason with the 27-year-old man, he wasn't hearing any of it.

"I don't care what Toni thinks. I've made my mind up. Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones is a dead woman walking." Shelton snaps at the middle-aged man, shutting him up quickly. He closes the safe and the two men walk out of the room to get on a boat. This would be the last time either man would be inside the suite.

* * *

**There goes chapter 25. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I'm trying my hardest to post chapters more often. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Since this chapter's so short, I'm only going to ask for at least three reviews on this chapter. Otherwise, I'll stop the story here.**

**Shout out's to the following who reviewed Chapter 24:** _Kimikae, CuteANDSexxxy17, chaylorxtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, glasvegas, AyaneC, ScarlettFlier81 (**she reviewed the trailer, but I'll give them a shout out**), & Favor1234 (**she reviewed my last two chapters**)._

**Like I said, the next chapter will be much longer than this one. If you want to Chapter 26, I need at least three (not five) reviews on this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING!!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	27. Third Class Fights Back

**Chapter 26: 3****rd**** Class Fights Back**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

Monday, April 15th, 2012 Time: 1:15AM

One hour and thirty minutes have passed since _Angelic II _was hit by an iceberg. Now, the front of the ship is completely underwater. As more boats are being launched into the Atlantic, passengers from the 3rd class continue to argue with the crewmen and officers at the stairwells begging to be released and have a chance. Among the angry passengers was 22-year-old Jamaican-born Londoner Chad Danforth.

"You can't leave us in here like fucking animals. This ship's fucking sinking!" Chad shouted out to the men at the gate.

"Bring the women and children forward." One of the bellboys said to a crew member. He tells another one to unlock the gates. As soon as they opened the gates, 3rd class passengers bum rushed through the gates.

"Women and children only! No men allowed." They shouted at the group. None of the passengers was listening, so the crewmen pushed the passengers back behind the gates and immediately closed them. In the few seconds that the main gates were opened, only three women and two young men managed to escape. Hundreds of men, women, & children were trapped.

"Get back! Get off of the gates! Keep away from those gates!" The lead bellboy yelled out as he held a gun up at the gates to the angry passengers. The passengers resumed yelling at them begging to be released. Chad, who didn't make it through the gates, got into the lead bellboy's face as close as he could and cursed him out.

"For God's sake, there are still women and children down here. We deserve a chance to live just like those rich bastards up there do! Will you fucking let us up, please?" The lead bellboy stood there and didn't move an inch. Once Chad realized they will never open the gates, Chad yells out "See you in hell" at the man and goes down the stairs.

Once Chad makes it downstairs through the crowd, he spots Troy, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, and Jason at the bottom of the stairs.

"Chad!" Troy said as he greets his best friend with a hug.

"Can we get out?" Zeke asks.

"Fuck no, man. It's fucking hopeless that way. Those pricks at the top won't let us out!" Chad said.

"Well, whatever we got to do, we have to do it fast." Troy said. Seconds later, Sharpay, Kelsi, & Ryan spotted the group of six and ran towards them.

"Guys!" Ryan and Kelsi yelled out hugging the entire group.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled out as she jumped on him and kisses him on the lips. "The boats are all gone!" She said as she got off of him.

"Baby, the whole ship is flooding. We have to get out of here." Kelsi replied to him, but they couldn't understand it because she said it in Russian.

"What did she just say?" Taylor asks.

"She said, 'there's nothing this way.'" Ryan said with the little Russian she taught him on the ship.

"Well, we have to find a way out. Even if we have to fight with our bare hands. Let's go!" Troy said as he grabbed Taylor and left the crowded area. The other seven followed them close by. They ran passed people who were crying for Jesus to save them or had lost hope & were convinced they were going to die.

Once Kelsi caught up with Taylor, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Taylor, where is your maid friend Gabriella?"

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks and her mind went straight to Gabriella. "Oh, God. I almost forgot about her." She pulls Troy's arm and makes him look at her. "Troy, we have to find Gabriella. I won't get off this ship without knowing she's okay."

"Don't worry, Taylor. We'll find Gabriella." Troy lightly kisses her lips to assure her everything will be okay. "Maybe she's looking for us."

"Or even worse. Dead." Taylor said to him before she started moving again.

* * *

At the 1st class stairwell, Gabriella was running as fast as she could from Shelton and his servant Spencer. "I know Master Shelton is looking for me. He has a bullet with my name on it. He won't stop until it's in my heart or head." Gabriella breathes out. She was passing through the other 1st class passengers and making them very angry.

"That dirty maid should know her manners." one passenger said.

"How dare she bump into a rich Black American?" a second passenger said.

"She needs to show us some respect!" a third passenger said. However, Gabriella heard the third woman's comment. She went back to the small group of women and gave her a piece of her mind.

"Here are my manners right here!" Gabriella boldly said to the women while flipping both birds at them. All three women gasped at the gesture before she smiled and turned away. When she got to the elevators, she was yelled at by the operator.

"Hey, you can't go on here. The elevators are closed!" The operator shouted at her.

"I need to go downstairs." Gabriella begged.

"Nobody gets on these elevators. No passengers and DEFINITELY no low class maids."

"Please, can I-" Gabriella kept begging him but soon stopped when she saw a glimpse of Shelton and Spencer leaving the suite.

"There she is. There's the stupid maid!" Shelton said to Spencer before he started running after her.

"Oh, no." Gabriella whispered before she left the elevator area and headed outside. When Shelton and Spencer got to the elevator, Shelton got angry.

"Fuck! The stupid bitch ran off. I got to find her." Shelton said to himself. Spencer tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Master Shelton, we need to go back the boat that's letting men on might be leaving soon."

"Fine, then. I'll kill that bitch with my bare hands if we miss that boat." Shelton said before they left the area.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, the group finds a stairwell with fewer passengers and one crewman. Like the main stairwell, the gate was also locked. The bellboy was yelling at the passengers on the other side of the gate.

"If you want to get out, go back to the main stairwell. They have everything under control."

"Bullshit!" One of the passengers shouted at him. "You all want us to die because we're not Black or rich."

"I'm not opening this gate for anybody. Go back to the main stairwell." Passengers kept yelling at the bellboy begging to be released. Soon, Troy and the group jump in front of the other passengers.

"Open the gate right now." Troy demands the bellboy. He sees two passengers (Zeke and Taylor) that were obviously first class. He didn't want two rich Black kids to die on the ship. He didn't know Zeke and Taylor, but he wanted them to live.

"I'll open it for those two passengers only." The bellboy says pointing to Zeke and Taylor. "Everyone else is to go back to the main stairwell."

"Hell no. You open this gate, everyone in here will go through." Troy spat at him.

"GO BACK DOWN THE MAIN STAIRWELL! I'm not letting anybody go through except for those two people! Bring them forward!" The bellboy snaps back at the group. Troy did as he was told and sent Taylor and Zeke up to the front. Before opened the door, he whispered to himself, "At least they're not expendable." Unfortunately for him, Troy and other passengers heard his comment. Troy storms to the gate again and violently shakes it.

"GODDAMMIT! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" Troy shouts to him.

"Stop that right now!" The bellboy shouts out to him. He hits the gate one last time before he goes to back and grabs a bench. Passengers went back to the gate and begged him to open the gate. Once Troy ripped the bench off the floor, he asked for the other guys to give him a hand.

"Chad, Ryan, Zeke, & Jason, give me a hand." Troy asked. The four men rushed to help him lift the bench up off the floor. Taylor saw what they were doing and pushed everyone else to the side for room.

"Move aside. Move out of their way." Taylor said. Once the aisle was clear, she got out of their way as well.

"Stop that! Put that down! Put the bench down!" The bellboy begged them "If you don't put it down, I'll shoot all of you." The bellboy was threatening them to drop the bench, but they didn't listen. Troy began to count to three.

"One, two, three!" After Troy said three, all five men ran to the gate and smashed on it. It didn't open, so they tried it again. On the third try, the men successfully got it to open. The passengers cheered the men for opening the door and releasing them.

"Come on, Taylor." Troy said as he grabbed her arm and got her out of the gate. Ryan, Zeke, and Jason did the same thing for their ladies. Outraged, the bellboy yelled at the entire group and told them they couldn't go upstairs.

"You can't go upstairs. You can't do thi-" the angry bellboy said before Chad punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Shut the fuck up." Chad said before he left the area. Now the group has to find Gabriella before something bad happens to them or her.

* * *

When Shelton and Spencer make it back to the deck, they discover the boat that was letting men on was already gone.

"Fuck! We're too late." Shelton cursed out. "Stupid bitch Gabriella."

"I said don't worry about her. She'll get hers." Spencer said.

"We don't have much time left. At this rate, we won't find anyboy who will let us on."

"I think you should stay with Murphy. He's the one who's been letting men on." Shelton was pleased to hear that from Spencer. He was happy that Officer Aaron Murphy was also right behind them. Officer Murphy was busy lowering one of the boats (the one that allowed men on) into the Atlantic.

"Good. His parents raised him with some common sense. I need to talk to him."

"Just wait until he's finished." Spencer said. They waited until the boat was safely in the ocean to talk to him. As soon as Officer Murphy started to leave the area, Shelton walked straight to the man.

"Excuse me, Officer Murphy?" Shelton said as he caught up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?"

"If you don't know, I'm a businessman. I have a business proposition for you and only you." As they were walking to Murphy's next boat, Shelton kept talking.

"My father, US Senator Booker T. Johnson, has put in a lot of money for this ship and and the AngelStar Line. He knows I'm on this ship as a passenger. Because of my father's gerosity to this company, I deserve some special treatment. If anything was to happen to me, he will put this company into ruins. I have an offer only a brain dead fool could refuse. If you save me and my servant Spencer, I will offer you $100,000 cash."

When Aaron Murphy heard the money offer, he stood frozen in his tracks. His family was in dire need of money and were facing eviction from their apartment, but he knew he wouldn't feel right if he took Shelton's deal.

"I know you and your family are struggling to make ends meet, but I'm all about helping my fellow Black man. My family has been doing for decades with our banks and businesses. So, what do you say?" Shelton said with a smirk on his face, hoping he would take the deal. Officer Murphy opened his mouth, but he didn't say a thing.

"That's okay, Officer Murphy. You don't need to say anything." He stuck the large wad of cash in his coat pocket. "We have a deal. You save me, I save your family from eviction. I knew you wouldn't refuse such a fine offer."

"I don't now what to say, Mr. Johnson. Your father has definitely passed his kind generosity to his sons. But right now, you have to stand along the side so women and children can get on." Officer Murphy told Shelton and Spencer as they walked to the next available lifeboat.

Satisfied with how the deal turned out, Shelton turns to his manservant. "Spencer, go around the ship and find my fiancé Taylor and her expendable friends." He hands Spencer his gun and places it in his pocket. "Just in case you see her, do the job and report back to me."

Spencer still felt a little uneasy about his employer wanting to kill Taylor. "But Master Shelton, I don't think it wou-"

"YOU WORK FOR ME! YOU DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! FIND HER, KILL HER, AND REPORT BACK TO ME! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Shelton snapped at the older man. Soon, he thought about what he wanted and decided not to kill Taylor and her friends right now.

"On second thought, don't kill Taylor or her friends. Just report back to me when you see her."

"Yes, sir." and with that, Spencer walked away in search of Taylor. Shelton stayed with Officer Murphy awaiting his chance to get on the lifeboat.

* * *

**That is Chapter 26. I told you it would be A LOT longer than Ch. 25. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I have a new poll up on my profile. "Which of the characters do you think should die?" You can choose up to five. **

**I know some of y'all are pissed at Officer Murphy because he took mean Shelton's deal when he really didn't accept it or not. I hope he changes his mind about it.**

**I do know some of y'all are glad 3rd class fought back and are now trying to fight for their lives.**

**As of July 24th, 2009, I have 195 reviews on this story. THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH FOR THAT! If I can get the number up to 200, I will add another chapter as soon as possible. Otherwise, I'll end the story here.**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Chapter 25: **_ice94cj, Kimikae, glasvegas, lilmissmonque, chaylorxtraylorlover101, & mzwendy85._

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING ELSE ADDED IN HERE OR TAKEN OUT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I TRULY APPRECIATE IT.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	28. What's it Gonna Be?

**Chapter 27: What's it going To Be?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

Monday April 15th, 2012 1:25AM

It has been ten minutes since the gang broke free from the third class area. Once they make it up to the decks, they soon discover most of the boats have been launched.

"Shit! The boats are gone." Taylor says.

"See, Ryan? I told you. The crewmen kept us down there on purpose because they wanted poor White people to die." Chad whispers to Ryan hoping Zeke and Taylor didn't hear them. Zeke did and smacked him on his head.

"Shut up, Chad! If it wasn't for me and Taylor, Jason, Martha, & Troy would be dead right now." Zeke shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Zeke and Taylor."

"Besides, you're not even White. You're Jamaican." Troy pointed out to him.

"Yes, I am. My mom's Italian, so that makes me half White. She died when she had me. Don't you remember me saying that to you?" The girls were fed up with their arguing, especially Taylor.

"Will you guys stop fighting? That's not what's important right now. What's important is getting the fuck of this ship." Taylor yelled out to the young men.

"She's right. Let's go." Troy said. As soon as they started walking again, they hear a feminine voice in the distant area screaming out Taylor's name.

"MISS TAYLOR? MISS TAYLOR ROSE?" the voice said. Taylor turned her head to see who was trying to get her attention.

"MISS TAYLOR ROSE?" The voice got louder as the owner was getting closer to her. When Taylor saw who the owner's voice was, she grew a huge grin on her face.

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor shouted as she started to run towards her. Once they reunited, both girls gave each other a big bear hug and started to cry on each other's shoulder. The rest of the group walked over to the reunited duo.

"Oh, my God! I thought I would never see you again." Gabriella cried.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Taylor said. "So, why are you out here? Toni sent you back to the suite."

Gabriella dried her face before she started to talk. "I was in the suite waiting for you and Toni to return. Then, Master Shelton and Spencer came in the room very angry." Soon, she started to get teary eyed again while she was still talking. "Shelton started yelling at me, hitting me, and dragged me to his bed. He tried to rape and kill me, but-"Gabriella immediately stopped talking as she looked down at the ground.

"'But' you what?" Taylor asked. Gabriella raised her head and looked at Taylor with a huge smile on her face.

"I kicked him in his balls. Spencer tried to get me, but I did the same thing. I threw my apron at them and I said 'I quit'."

"OH, MY GOD!" Taylor shouted before she gave her another hug. The rest of the group joined in with them. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I have one person to thank for my new found courage and backbone." Gabriella said before she turns to Chad. She grabs him by his curly hair and kisses him on the lips. The group yells out 'woos' at the new couple.

"Go, Chad!" Troy yells out.

"Thank you, Chad." She says after she breaks the kiss.

"Wow! I don't know what to say." Chad couldn't find the words. He was startled over the kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get the hell off this ship. There's a tall, crazy Black man named Shelton Johnson that wants all of us dead." Gabriella says before they resume running to find a boat. They run past a small band of musicians playing classical music.

"How cute: music to drown by. Now I know what it feels like to be in first class." Ryan chuckles to Zeke.

"Try hearing that shit on a nightly basis." Zeke said.

It didn't take them long before they found a boat that was loading passengers. It was one of the eight collapsible boats the _Angelic II_ had, but it was better than nothing. They also notice that lots of people (mostly third class) were scrambling onto the boats. Like with the previous boats, the crewmen were only letting women, children, and men over 65 on.

The guys knew all ten of them won't get on. They also had a feeling the girls won't make it on either. Troy and Chad thought of an idea. The five boys gathered in a small group away from the girls. Troy started talking.

"Alright, we all won't make it on this boat. As long as the girls are safe, that's all that matters right?" All four men nodded their heads in agreement. "Jason, Ryan, and Zeke, you three and your girls find a boat on the other side. Chad and I will stay here with Taylor and Gabriella. Understood?"

"Understood." The four men said before they grabbed their girls and left the area. Troy and Chad stayed with Taylor and Gabriella to try their luck.

"Where did the others go?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"They're going to see if they can find another boat. They'll be fine." Chad said before he kisses her.

Unknown to the entire group, Shelton's servant Spencer saw the entire group at the boat waiting to get on. When he spotted Taylor and Gabriella, a huge smirk grew on his face.

"You bitches aren't getting away so easily." Shelton says to himself before he leaves and goes back to tell Shelton.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelton was waiting to get on a boat patiently. He knew Officer Aaron Murphy wouldn't let him down. His $100,000 deal to the short man was too good to be true. While Officer Murphy and Dr. Brian Isley were helping women and children getting on the boat, Shelton was looking at the passengers and told himself how worthless they were because they weren't rich like him.

"God, why are any of these 'things' getting on the boats? And before me, none the less. They should've placed all the rich Black Americans on first and the rest should fight for the remaining spots. That would've been the smart thing to do." Soon, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turns and sees it's his servant Spencer.

"Master Shelton?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"I got good news. I found Taylor. She's waiting for a boat on the other side." Shelton grew a smile on his face.

"That's good news." His smile quickly went away when Spencer resumed talking.

"With 'them'."

"What do you mean 'with them'?"

"She's on the other side waiting for a boat with 'them'." Spencer said putting an emphasis on the word 'them'. "You know who I'm talking about when I mean 'them'."

"You're not kidding, are you?" Shelton asks before Spencer shook his head no. Once Officer Murphy was done calling for other passengers to get onboard, he walked over to the two men.

"Everyone's aboard, Mr. Johnson. It's your turn. Are you getting on?" Officer Murphy asked him.

Shelton had a big decision to make. He had a deal with Officer Murphy and was guaranteed a spot in a boat. He also wanted to see Taylor and Gabriella and make sure she's okay. He knew if he got on the boat, he might never see Taylor again. He also knew if he didn't get on the boat, he might never get another chance to survive. What's a rich snobby man to do?

When Officer Murphy didn't get an answer from him, he turns around and tells the other crewmen Shelton won't get on.

"He's not getting on." Officer Murphy tells his men and they resume preparing to lower. When Shelton realized he missed his chance, he cursed underneath his breath.

"Goddamn this fucking ship to hell." Shelton said to himself before he walked away to find Taylor. Spencer closely followed him. They were stopped by crew members and were told they couldn't cut through the bridge, but they pushed them aside and crossed anyway.

"Wonderful. I'm glad everyone on here is safe." Dr. Isley said to his employees. When Officer Murphy announced the boat was preparing to lower, he made the most cowardly thing anyone in his position would ever do: he snuck onto the boat. He looks straight ahead with out looking at anybody on the ship.

"Ready on the left?" Officer Murphy spotted Dr. Isley on the boat. He doesn't say anything; he looks at him for a few seconds and gets a sick feeling in his stomach. After sighing, he yells out "Take them down" and the boat slowly lowers into the ocean. As the boat lowered into the ocean, Officer Murphy calls Dr. Isley a "fucking coward."

Dr. Brian James Isley, the CEO of AngelStar Cruise Line, will soon regret his decision. The sinking of his ship _Angelic II_ and the lives that would be lost on it will haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 27. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I have some sad news. I won't be able to update on this story again until next Wednesday. I'm going to Florida to see my wonderful boyfriend for a week. I rushed to get this chapter posted up before I left for the whole week. When I come back, I'll definitely start finishing this story.**

**If you want to see this story continue, I need at least five reviews on this chapter (Yep, I'm back to 'asking for five'). Otherwise, I'll stop the story here.**

**If there are any Wildcats in this story you want to see die, let me know. I have a few in mind I might want to kill off, but I'll reveal that when the time comes. I have a poll posted on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 26: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, glasvegas, lilmissmonique, Kimikae, mzwendy85, TraylorxChaylor, & Favor1234 (_**she reviewed my last two chapters**_)._

**PLEASE REVIEW!! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME!! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	29. Shelton's Last Straw & Spencer's Karma

**Chapter 28: Shelton's Last Straw/ Spencer's Karma**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HSM OR TITANIC!**

* * *

April 15, 2012 1:35AM

As the crewmen were trying to place passengers onto the boats, they were having a difficult time separating the men from their wives. They were hugging and kissing each other as long as they could before they were dragged onto the boats. What was even worse was separating the children from their fathers. Many would start screaming once they were pulled away from their fathers.

"Give the girl to me." An officer told a first-class man who was holding his six-year-old daughter. The little girl was shaking her head 'no' and holding on to her father's neck really tightly like she was going to strangle him.

"NO, DADDY!" The small child cried. Sadly, the man grabbed the child and placed her on the boat with her mother, brother, and sisters.

"I'm sorry, Janeice. You have to go." Once she was placed inside, her two older sisters started to cry for him.

"Daddy, please come with us!" The eight-year-old cried out.

"Get in the boat with us." The oldest girl, a ten-year-old, said. As the three girls were crying, their father tried to calm them down. His wife and oldest son were crying as well.

"Don't worry, girls. It's goodbye for only a short time. This boat is not for the daddies. This boat is for mommies and children. Jada, Janay, & Janeice, I want all three of you to hold your mother's hand and be good little girls. Okay?

"Okay, daddy." All three unanimously said as they waved good-bye to him.

"I love you, daddy." The youngest one, Janeice, said to her daddy. He turned his head towards his teenage son.

"Jalen, I want you to help your mom take care of them. You're the man of the house until we see each other again. Understood?"

"Okay, dad. I will." The thirteen-year-old boy said.

After they watched the family become separated from their patriarch, Taylor and Gabriella turned to Troy and Chad and told them they would not get off the ship without them.

"Gabi and I are not getting off without you." Taylor told the men.

"No, Taylor. You two have to go." Troy told her.

"No, we're not, Troy." Taylor shook her head.

"Yes, Taylor." Chad said to them.

"No, Chad. We're staying here." Gabriella said.

"Taylor and Gabriella, get on the boat right now." Troy said. After he said it, Shelton comes from behind and jumps into their conversation.

"Yes, get on the boat now, Taylor Rose." Shelton said jumping in front of Chad, pissing him off. He felt disrespected by Shelton, but he wanted to introduce himself to him since they've never met each other before.

"Um, hello. My name is-" Chad tried to introduce himself to Shelton, but he blows him off.

"Shut up, dirty peasant." Shelton snaps at him. Chad got pissed again from the gesture.

"Troy was right. This guy IS an asshole." Chad thought. In the meantime, Shelton looked up and down at his fiancé in fright.

"Oh, my God. Taylor Rose, look at you. You look horrible. It's the worst I've ever seen of you." Soon, he takes the blanket off of Taylor and throws it Troy's face. He then takes off his jacket and puts it on her. Shelton forgot he placed the diamond necklace & earrings in the coat. He then gave Gabriella a dirty look, which angers Chad even more than before. Soon, Troy and Chad went back to the girls and telling them to get on the boat.

"Look, get on the boat. Chad and I will get the next one." Troy said. Still, the girls refused.

"No! Not without you." Taylor gritted her teeth.

"Look, I'm a survivor. I'll be alright." Shelton jumps in their conversation again.

"Um, I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Troy, his friend, and I can get off safely. All three of us." Shelton pointed out.

"See, Taylor? Chad and I have our own boat to catch. We'll be okay." Troy said when he turns to the women.

"Chad and Troy, I don't buy it. I've known him long enough to know when lies about things. He is lying to you." Gabriella said.

"Just don't worry about it. Get on the boat." Chad said assuring her that everything will be okay.

"She's right, guys. It's only a guarantee for him and Spencer." Taylor points out.

"Go on, Taylor. They're almost full." Shelton said. As soon as he said that, a crewman grabs Taylor's arm and pulls her into the boat. Another one does the same thing to Gabriella.

"Step aboard, miss. Quickly, please." The officer said. While both girls get on the boat, Taylor grabs Troy's hand and tries to pull him with her but the officer breaks them apart and pushes Troy back.

"And lower away." The officer said before the boat gets lowered into the ocean. The girls' eyes wander off looking at the ocean and ship for a bit before it went back to Troy and Chad. Troy, Chad, and Shelton look down at the lowering boat staring only at the two young women.

"You and your friend are good liars, Mr. Bolton." Shelton says to Troy.

"We're just as good as you, Mr. Johnson." Troy said to Shelton.

"There's not really an arrangement on that boat. Right?" Chad asks.

"No, there is one." Shelton answers. "But it's not like you two will get anything from it. Your other friends won't get anything either. Maybe Mr. Baylor will, but that's it." Shelton lifts up his head and turns it to look at Troy and Chad. "I always win, Troy and curly-haired kid."

"His name is Chad." Troy snapped at him.

"Regardless, I always win. One way or another. It runs in my family." All three men turn their heads back to the boat where Taylor and Gabriella were on.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at their men and become sad that they are forced to leave them on the ship. Not wanting to leave their side again, Taylor did the unthinkable and jumped back onto the ship.

"TAYLOR!" Troy yelled out to her as she got back onto the boat. Gabriella quickly followed her lead and jumped back onto the ship.

"GABRIELLA!" Chad yelled out to her. Once Taylor helped Gabriella back onto the ship, they started to run and look for their men.

When both girls made it back on, Troy and Chad left area and headed downstairs to look for them. Shelton stayed behind at the area. Once all four found each other, Taylor and Gabriella jumped into their arms and started kissing them. The girls were crying in each man's arms.

"You're so stupid! Why did you do that?" Troy asked as he was repeatedly kissing Taylor. "Why the hell did you do that, Taylor?"

"You jump, I jump. Remember?" Taylor cried.

"Yeah, I remember." Troy said as he nodded his head. He kissed her once more before hugging her even tighter than before.

"Oh, Troy. I couldn't go. At least I'm with you."

"It's okay, Taylor."

"I wasn't going to be separated from Taylor again. That's why I did it." Gabriella cried out to Chad.

"Well, both of you are stupid. But, at least you're alright." Chad said.

Shelton looks at the two couples down below and is very heart broken. Going back to what he said about winning, he felt like a loser. To him, this was the first loss he ever experienced in his life. He felt like he has officially lost his fiancé to a poor, White, homeless bum that was lower than gum stuck on his shoe. Spencer pulls him along and tries to comfort him.

"It's okay. You still have that deal with Officer Murphy. Let's go." Spencer said to the heart broken man as they walk away.

Soon, Shelton's heart turned into angry. Just before both men made it outside, Shelton steals his Spencer's gun and runs away to the stairwell. This was Shelton's last straw.

* * *

Once Shelton was at the top of the stairs, Troy looks over Taylor's head and sees an angry Shelton with a gun, firing a bullet at the group.

"Taylor, RUN!" Troy yells at her as he was pulling her from the fire blast. Chad pulls Gabriella along and they closely follow Troy and Taylor. Soon, the four run down the first class stairwell to get away from Shelton. Angry that he missed his target, Shelton starts to run after him firing bullets as he chases them.

"Troy, Shelton's trying to kill us!" Taylor shouts out to him.

When they make it to the last floor on the stairwell, they see that water has already started to flood the once elegant dining room. But, they know that they shouldn't stop running from Shelton. When he made it to the last floor, Shelton continued to shoot at them. His last bullet hits Gabriella in her left arm. He stops chasing them when he runs out of bullets.

"I hope you four enjoy your time together!" Shelton yells out to the fleeing group before he turns around and heads back upstairs. A few moments later, he begins to laugh for no reason. Spencer, who slowly followed Shelton down the stairs, looked at him weirdly.

"What could possibly be funny, Master Shelton?"

"I'm laughing because I put the diamond necklace in my coat."

"So?"

"So? I put the coat on Taylor! She has the necklace! Even the earrings are in there."

Soon, Shelton realizes there won't be any boats left on board. He thought it was a good time to find Officer Murphy and get on a boat.

"Listen, Spencer. You've been loyal to me and my family for all these years. I'll give you the necklace and earrings if you can get it." Shelton tells Spencer as he hands over the empty gun. He starts to head back upstairs to the deck.

"What about Taylor?" Spencer asks as he loads a new set of bullets in the gun.

"Bring her with you. You can kill the other three, but she stays alive." It was the last thing he said before he disappears from his sight.

"Damn it. It's locked!" Troy says. He and Chad were busy trying to break the door open. Taylor and Gabriella were close-by with Taylor bandaging Gabriella's wound when they heard footsteps nearby.

"Troy, I think he's coming back." Taylor whispered.

"Okay, we have to find a place to hide." Troy said as the others followed him back into the flooding dining room. They get behind a table when peak up to see it was Spencer who was looking for them.

"There's no use in hiding, Taylor. This ship will be underwater by dawn. It'll only be a matter of time. Just come with me and everything will be okay." Spencer yells out in the room.

"I'm gonna get rid of him. You three stay low and don't make a sound." Troy said before Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella nod their heads in agreement. Taylor gives him a small peck on the lips before he left them.

"Be careful, baby." Taylor mouths out to him. Soon, a small table slides down their direction and almost crashes into them. Gabriella tried to make a sound, but Chad quickly placed his hand over her mouth silencing her. Unfortunately, it got Spencer's attention. After a few minutes of walking around, Spencer heads to their area and spots the trio. He holds the gun up to their faces and smiles at them.

"I've been looking for you, Miss Taylor Rose."

Then, out of nowhere, another small table heads his direction. Troy comes from behind it and ambushes him into the wall. Both men begin to fight. Once Troy knocks the gun out of his hand, Spencer punches him in the face and he falls into the water.

"TROY!" Taylor yells.

Soon, Troy gets back up and punches him again. One of those punches lands on face, giving him a black eye.

"You White piece of shit. You'll never amount to anything." Spencer spits out at him. Once he heard that statement, Troy gets very angry and pushes him to a column pole. The blow was so hard, blood starts to flow from his head.

"Compliments of the Albuquerque, NM Bolton's!" Troy says before he gives a final blow to Spencer's stomach. Soon, Spencer slumps down to the ground and loses consciousness.

"Karma's a bitch." Troy says to himself before Taylor runs to him and gives him a smothering kiss.

"Oh, Troy." Taylor says before kissing him again.

"Come on, baby. Let's go." Troy said before leaving the dining room.

"Is he dead?" Gabriella asks as she looks over the unconscious man.

"Who gives a shit? Let's go." Chad says pulling her right arm. Once the men were successful at breaking down the doors, the four made their way downstairs looking for a dry way back on deck.

* * *

**FINALLY, there goes Chapter 28. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the near-two week wait. ****I was going to split this chapter into two separate ones. But since I haven't updated in nearly two weeks and I really wanted to come back strong, I decided to combine the chapters into one. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**The fight scene between Troy and Spencer is based off a deleted fight scene between Jack and Lovejoy from the movie. Go check it out on Youtube.**

**Shout-outs to the following who reviewed Chapter 27: **_mzwendy85, chaylorxtraylorlover101, TraylorxChaylor, lilmissmonique, glasvegas, & Favor1234._

**A/N: ****I start school on August 17th, and I know I'm going to be swamped with school work. So, I'm only going to be updating this story when I get the chance to. I'll TRY to update this story at least one more time before I start school.**

**The next chapter MIGHT involve the death of a character in this story. If you want to find out who might die, I'll need at least three reviews on this chapter. Otherwise, I'll end the story here.**

**If there's anything you would like to see in here, let me know!!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	30. An Accidental Death

**Chapter 29: An Accidental Death**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "HSM" or "Titanic."**

* * *

Once Troy, Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella made it downstairs to E Deck, they stop to hear Spencer's movements. Soon, they hear another noise. They turn down the hall to see what the noise was. It was a small child, about three years old, crying for help. They decide whether or not to help the scared girl.

"We can't leave that child." Taylor said. When the group saw the water from the dining room coming down the stairs, they knew what they had to do.

"Alright. Let's get the girl." Troy says before they ran towards the child. Troy picked her up and they see the door behind her was about to burst. The group wastes no time and decides to run. They were stopped by the heavy water coming from the dining room. Realizing they were trapped, they turn back around. Soon, a large Turkish woman came by and spotted the four. She got angry when she saw her daughter being held by Troy. After cursing them out in Turkish, she grabs the child from Troy's arms and pushes him away. She heads back to the almost broken door.

"NO! COME BACK!" Chad shouts out to her.

"It's the wrong way!" Gabriella shouts.

The group tried to stop her, but it was too late. The doors break down and gallons of water splash out into the hallway. The Turkish woman and daughter tried to run away from it, but they weren't fast enough; they drowned in the water.

Soon, the group began to run away from the water by turning the corner into another hall. The water was chasing after them very fast. The girls caught up in it and they drifted along it until they stopped at a small gate. Taylor nearly drowns in the water as her coat was stuck onto the gate. Troy and Chad grabbed onto the hand rail from the stairs. Troy goes to the gate where Taylor and Gabriella got caught in and pulled them up to the stairs. Once they make it upstairs, they are met by another locked gate. They start screaming for help when the water rises to their feet.

"HELP!" Taylor screams. Soon, a frightened bellboy comes by and tries to run, but the group begs for him to stay and help.

"Wait, sir! Open the gate." Troy says.

"Please, help us." Gabriella begs.

"Please, man. Help four innocent people." Chad begs. As much as he didn't want to, he changed his mind and decided to help.

"Goddammit, man." The bellboy says. He pulls out his keys and tries to open the door. He is violently shaking his hands as he was frightened due to the rising water. The group urges him to hurry up and open the door.

"Come on. Hurry up!" Taylor urges the bellboy.

Once the water reaches to the ceiling, the bellboy finds the right key and quickly opens the door.

"Alright, now. Get out of here." The bellboy says as he pulls the girls out the gate first. Then, he pulls out the boys and all five of them swam to the stairs that lead to D deck.

"Troy, Chad, come on. Let's get out of here." Taylor shouts out. When the group makes it to drier stairs, Chad sees that the bellboy who got them out wasn't moving.

"Um, guys?" Chad said.

"What?" the other three asked.

"The bellboy is dead. He drowned while we were getting out."

"Damn." Troy said to himself.

"Well, it was nice of him to risk his life to save ours. Whoever he was..." Taylor looks at the dead man's name tag and read his name on it. "Patrick. He will be missed."

"Look, it sucks for Patrick to lose his life for us, but we're going to die just like him if we don't get out of here. Let's go!" Troy said as he grabbed Taylor's arm and left the area. Chad dropped Patrick's body and he and Gabriella quickly followed the other couple out.

When they got to the first class smoking room, Taylor spots Dr. Andrew Thompson staring at one of the luxurious clocks. The other three urge her to continue walking, but she stops them from moving.

"Wait, Troy. Dr. Thompson." Taylor said before the middle aged man turns to her direction.

"Miss Taylor Rose, I'm sorry."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'd rather die on this ship than live the rest of my life being seen as a coward."

"You're not going to take a chance on the boats?" Dr. Thompson shakes his head.

"If I had built you a stronger ship, I would be taking the same chance you four young people should be taking."

Troy heads to Taylor and pulls her arm, telling her to go. "Come on, Taylor. It's going down fast." Dr. Thompson puts up his hand and tells them to wait a minute. He walks over with four life vests and hands them off to each of them.

"May God be with you always, Taylor."

"Same to you, Dr. Thompson." Taylor says before she gave him a hug goodbye.

"Good luck to you as well, Mr. Bolton." Dr. Thompson remembering Troy from a few nights before at dinner.

"Same with you, sir." Troy said before he shook his hand. Soon, Taylor and Troy left the smoking room.

"Thank you for the life vests, sir." Gabriella and Chad said before Dr. Thompson replied back by smiling at them.

Once they left the room, his smile quickly became a frown. He looks at the clock and saw what time it was.

"1:45AM. one more hour, and this ship will be no more."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelton runs back to the deck to see if he can find Officer Aaron Murphy. He is swamped by hundreds of men from all classes trying to get on a life boat. As he was standing on a lounge chair, he spots an abandoned White child crying for help.

"Help me, please!" The small child cries out to him. Shelton pays no attention to the child and leaves him crying.

"If you were Black, I'd help you right then and there." He says as he pushes his way through the crowd. Meanwhile, Officer Murphy is holding a gun in front of the angry group of men. Ryan, Zeke, and Jason were in the front while Martha, Sharpay, and Kelsi were in the boat.

"Stay back! Women and children only!" Officer Murphy yells out to the group.

"Let us on! Our girlfriends are on that boat!" Zeke yells out to him.

"Will you give us all a chance to live, you fucking bastard?" Ryan shouts out at the officer.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me. Stand back!"

"Bastard!" Jason yells back at him.

At the same time, Shelton comes in and cuts in front of Jason and Ryan. Officer Murphy quickly moves the gun and aims it at him. "Stand back!" he yells at him. Shelton was taken back at his remark.

"Whoa, Officer! We have a goddamn deal. I get saved, you get paid!" Shelton snaps back at him. Immediately after that, Officer Murphy takes the money out of his pocket and throws it back at Shelton, severing the deal.

"Your money is no good here. It won't do you any better than it would do me. Now, get the fuck back!" Officer Murphy snaps at him while he pushes him back.

"A few seconds later, a random third class White man tries to jump onto the boat. Officer Murphy sees this and shoots him, killing him instantly. A first class Black man from the back pushes the crowd forward and causes Jason to step forward. Thinking he was trying to get on the boat, Officer Murphy shoots Jason in the chest. The crowd screams very loudly at the gunshot. As Jason falls down to the ground, Martha gets out of the boat and shoves Officer Murphy.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SHOT MY Fiancé!" Martha screams before she runs to him.

"Why, man? Why did you do that?" Zeke yells out as he and Ryan try to revive him.

"Jason, please don't die. I need you. I love you!" Martha cries out to a dying Jason. Struggling to speak, Jason turns to his fiancé and whispers to her.

"Martha, please survive for me. I love you both..." Those were Jason's last words before he takes his last breath and dies in Martha's arms. Tears began to pour even faster down her face.

"Jason, no! NOOO, JASON!! PLEASE, COME BACK!!" Martha screams out while an officer pulls her back from Jason's dead body and back onto the boat. Sharpay and Kelsi wrapped their arms

"Thanks a lot, you bastard! How does it feel to kill an innocent man?" Zeke yells out to him.

Feeling very badly that he killed an innocent man, Officer Murphy points the gun to his head. One of his officers sees this and tries to stop him.

"No, Aaron!" the officer yells out, but he was too late. Officer Murphy pulls the trigger and blows his brains out. His body falls back into the cold Atlantic Ocean.

As soon as Shelton sees Officer Murphy kill himself, he leaves the scene and goes back to the crying child. He notices that the child is still alone and nobody has claimed him.

"I rather not do this to a 'thing' like you. But if you're going to get me off this boat, then I'll take the chance." Shelton says to the child before he picks him up. Once the kid was in his arms, he starts to push people out of his way.

"I have a child! Please, move! I have a child." Shelton was yelling at people to move out of his way. When he makes it to the front, he pretends to start crying.

"Please let me go. I'm the only thing he has in the world." Shelton puts on a show to get some sympathy from the officer. The officer lets him go and the fake caring face is quickly wiped away. The officer was too stupid to see that he used the boy to get on the lifeboat.

"Thank God." Shelton said to himself as he got on the boat. He quickly hands the child off to a strange woman. When he sat down, he grabbed the child, who was still crying, and placed him in his lap. He lightly rubbed the boy's back to calm him down.

"Calm down, kid." he says to the child before he lowers his voice so nobody could hear him. "Why couldn't you be a Black child? Someone with some REAL value to society? When will they send this boat off?"

He was waiting impatiently for the officers to release the boat. But with one hour to go before _Angelic II_ was to be gone, the officers wouldn't be able to do it.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 29. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**For those of you who wanted for Jason to live, I'm sorry. Out of the wildcats in the poll, he had the most votes. BTW, what does he mean by "I love you both...?"**

**I deleted the poll that was on my profile before. By now, I should have a new, revised one posted. "Which 'Wildcat' do you want to see die in this story?" Of course, Jason is not on there; he is dead.**

**Since I haven't been getting as many reviews as I have in the beginning of this story, I've decided to discontinue the "3-5 reviews & I'll update" thing. Now that school has started for me, I'll update this story whenever I get the chance to. Whatever reviews I get, I'll be happy for them (as I always am).**

**Shout outs to the following who updated Chapter 28: **_lilmissmonique, chaylorxtraylorlover101, glasvegas, Favor1234, mzwendy85, and Phelycia (_**who reviewed fifteen chapters within a 24 hours period on Saturday or Sunday**_)._

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_Favor1234_**, who has been a fan of this story since the beginning. She is no longer going to be on this website, as she is giving her life to God. I wish her nothing but happiness and success in all of her endeavors.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	31. Nearer My God to Thee

**Chapter 30: Nearer My God to Thee**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "HSM", "TITANIC", OR THE SONG "NEARER MY GOD TO THEE".**

* * *

Captain Sanders sees the chaos surrounding him as the ship continues to sink. Everything is so chaotic, he doesn't know what to do next. Soon, A third-class woman with a newborn baby comes to him.

"Capitan?" The woman barely got out as she didn't know much English.

"Yes?" Captain Sanders asks her as he turns to face her.

"Where should I go? Please help us." The woman begs. He doesn't answer her; he simply walks away from her. Soon, a crewman runs past the woman towards him and offers him a life vest.

"Captain Sanders, take this." The young man offered. However, he doesn't take the life vest. He walks away from the crewman and looks at the flooded head of the ship one last time. Feeling like a failure, he goes into the bridge where the ship's steering wheels are located and closes both doors.

Once the band had finished their last song, they realize nobody is listening to them.

"Okay. That's it, men." The young band leader said. All five men said their goodbyes to each other and go their separate ways.

"Goodbye, Quintin." The cellist man said.

"So long, old friend." The viola player said before he left. Soon, all five band members left the area except for Quintin, the youngest member. He really didn't want to say goodbye and felt the need to play one last song, even if he was to die tonight. He soon begins to play "Nearer my God, to Thee". Once the other members hear the young violinist play the song, they head back to him and begin playing with him.

"Alright, one last go round." One of the older men said.

**Nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!  
E'en though it be a cross that raiseth me,  
still all my song shall be,  
nearer, my God, to thee;  
nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!**

In a first class, Mr. Lenell Harris Pearce, founder of the high-end Lovette's department store, and his wife of 40 years Zella were lying in their king-size bed as the water flows into their room. Lenell is lying right behind his longtime wife and kisses her on her cheek.

"I love you, Zella. 'Til death do us part." The man said into her ear.

"I love you too, Lenell. 'Til death do us part." The wife said back to him. She was assured in her decision to die with him on this ship than be a widow.

_When the sixty something couple was at the top deck, they were told he couldn't get on the boat with her because he wasn't exempt from the 'Women, children, & men over 65 first' rule Captain Sanders implemented earlier tonight. He was sixty-four years old, and therefore had to wait on the ship until he was allowed to get on. When Zella was offered a seat, she refused to take it. This shocked her husband._

_"Zella! What are you doing? Get on the boat." Lenell argued with the 61-year old. Zella shook her head and placed her hand in front of his face._

_"No, Lenell. We've been together for 40 years. Where you go, I go. You know I don't like to argue with you."_

_"True, honey." Lenell said nodding his head. "But you may not get another chance. You could end up dying on this ship."_

_"That's fine with me. I would rather die on this ship with you than live the rest of my life alone. I'm staying with you, and that's final." Zella said._

_With that final statement, Lenell agreed to let his wife stay with him on the ship and they soon headed back to their suite._

They told each other 'I love you 'til death do us part." one last time before the water in their room began to rise.

**Though like the wanderer, the sun gone down,  
darkness be over me, my rest a stone;  
yet in my dreams I'd be  
nearer, my God, to thee;  
nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!**

Back in a third-class room, a German woman and her toddler daughter are lying in their bed together. The mother was telling the child a bedtime story while she was putting her to sleep.

"...and they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after." The mother said to the girl just before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she realized she and her daughter would not survive this tragedy, she gave up waiting for a boat and went back to her room. She cried herself to sleep while she was thinking about her husband that she'll never see again.

_A few weeks ago, she received a letter from her husband in America telling her and her child to come to America. He only had enough money for him to go himself and said he would send for her and their child once he was settled in. It took him nearly two years, but he had made enough money and bought tickets for them to come to America for a chance at a better life. He had hoped to reunite with his family on Tuesday night when Angelic II was to complete its voyage. Sadly, he would never have that reunion._

**There let the way appear, steps unto heaven;  
all that thou sendest me, in mercy given;  
angels to beckon me  
nearer, my God, to thee;  
nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!**

Back in the first class stairwell, screaming passengers were trying to outrun the rising water. One of them was Shelton's longtime servant Spencer Williamson. Spencer barely survived the fight he had with Troy in the dining room. Troy's final punch to the face had knocked him unconscious. He regained consciousness when he felt the water rise up to his neck. He sluggishly stood up and ran up the stairs trying to escape from drowning. He barely made it to the top level deck when he and other passengers discovered that the doors were locked from the outside. Once the large dome above him broke open and water started to pour in, Spencer knew he was not going to make it.

**Then, with my waking thoughts bright with thy praise,  
out of my stony griefs Bethel I'll raise;  
so by my woes to be  
nearer, my God, to thee;  
nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!**

When Officer Locks sees that the water is now rising very fast and his crewmen were not hooking the harnesses onto the boats fast enough. He decides to forget the idea and cuts the connected ropes.

"There's no more time! Cut those damn ropes. Cut them if you have to." Officer Locks yells out to his crew. His men start yelling out for any knives that can be spared.

Ryan and Zeke see the water rising faster than before, and soon they start to panic. Zeke pulled out a knife from his pocket and started to cut the ropes off the boat. Afraid that he would drown, Ryan took Jason's life vest of his body and placed it on his own. He managed to get the vest on before Jason's body was washed away into the ocean. Once he got the life vest on, Zeke handed him another knife and joined in with him to cut the ropes off the boat.

When Martha sees her dead fiancé Jason's body washed into the Atlanic, she cries even louder than before. "I'll always love you, Jason Ryne Cross." Martha said to herself before his body disappeared into the ocean. She, Kelsi, Sharpay, and the other passengers on the boat were soon trying to hold on for dear life as the boat started to move. While the passengers on the boat were screaming, Shelton hands the small child off to another woman and ran towards the higher up end of the boat.

**Or if, on joyful wing cleaving the sky,  
sun, moon, and stars forgot, upward I fly,  
still all my song shall be,  
nearer, my God, to thee;  
nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee!**

Any of the passengers who couldn't make it to the boats either swam into the Atlantic or started to run away from the rising water. As soon as the band was done playing the last note, violinist Quintin turned to face his band members before he looked at the rising water.

"Gentlemen, it's been an absolute privilege playing with you tonight." Those were his last words before the group officially split away.

Captain Sanders looks at the water surrounding him in the bridge. He takes one last breath before the windows burst open and water flows into the room, drowning him.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 30. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long (thanks to school and everything). For those of you who didn't like Spencer, I've just made all of you very happy right now. He is OFFICIALLY dead!!!**

**Shout outs to people who reviewed these past three weeks: **_lilmissmonique, chaylorxtraylorlover101, glasvegas, Plelycia, Eryn Goldbergg (x4 as she reviewed four of my earlier chapters), and Crystal5996._

**As with the last chapter, I will post the next chapter when I get the chance to. I don't care how many reviews I get on this, Any (POSITIVE) reviews & feedback will be nice.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!**


	32. Running For Their Lives

**Chapter 31: Running for Their Lives**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!

* * *

**

Monday April 15, 2012 2:15am

As _Angelic II_ begins to sink much faster than before, people on the ship were beginning to panic. Many started to run away from the rising water, hoping for higher ground. Zeke and Ryan were trying their hardest to cut the falls off the girls' boat. At the same time, the boat Shelton and the girls are in begins to turn over. Kelsi was one of the people that fell out of the boat and into the ocean.

"Ryan, help me!" Kelsi screamed out loud. Martha and Sharpay try to hold onto the boat while helping others get back on. Sharpay was screaming at Ryan trying to get his attention.

"RYAN!! Kelsi needs help! Go help her." Sharpay screamed out to him. As soon as Ryan heard his sister, he turned is attention to see Kelsi struggling to swim back to the boat. He stops cutting the falls to go tend to his Russian love.

"Hold on, baby!" Ryan yells out as he swims to her. Once he reaches her, he kisses her on her lips to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay, Kelsi?"

"Yes, Ryan." Kelsi says. Soon, they start to swim back to the boat only to be washed away by the strong ocean current. The more they swam, the harder it was for them to get back to the boat. Ryan & Kelsi almost get sucked into the 1st class stairwell, but he grabs onto the railing and pulls himself up. He catches Kelsi just before she got sucked into the flooding room and they start to swim back to the boat.

While Kelsi and Ryan were swimming back, Shelton tries to prevent people from entering the boat. He pushes other men and some women wires out of the boat.

"Back! You'll swamp us!" Shelton yelled out.

Shortly after, the ropes on first barrel start to break apart. Without the ropes, the steam barrel would not have any support and would fall. Ryan and Kelsi spot the ropes breaking off the barrel and they start swimming faster. Once the last rope has broken off, the first barrel of the ship breaks and collapses into the ocean. Hundreds of people are instantly killed. The water was so strong, Zeke was washed away from the ropes on the boat and into the ocean. Ryan and Kelsi barely made it out of the barrel's way. If it did anything, it pushed both of them closer to the boat. The pair came in so fast, they bumped their heads onto the side of the boat and lost consciousness.

Shelton quickly resumes kicking men off the boat, thinking they were trying to get on. If he saw any Black men in the ocean, he would pull them into the boat.

"Get in, man." Shelton said to an older Black male as he pulled in into the boat. But when he spotted Zeke trying to get on the boat, he pushed him into the water.

"Goddamn bastard! You don't deserve to live!" Shelton shouted at him as Zeke fell into the water. Sharpay saw this and got very angry. Soon, her angry temper kicked in and she walked up to Shelton and punched him in the face.

"Leave him alone, you asshole!" Sharpay shouted as Shelton fell back and nearly out of the boat. When he got up, Shelton walked over to the skinny Irishwoman and raised his right fist to her face. But before he could strike her, he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. Something had stabbed Shelton and he fell into the bottom of the boat. Sharpay looked to see who or what it could've been. She became instantly happy when she saw who it was.

"Zeke!" Sharpay and Martha exclaimed.

"Haven't you beaten up on enough women already, you REAL bastard?" Zeke said.

"Oh, my God. I'm so happy you're OK, baby!" Sharpay said as she jumped into his arms and gave him a smothering kiss. Martha gave him a huge hug in return.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sharpay asked.

"We should push this worthless bastard into the ocean and let him drown." Martha suggested.

"Uh, killing him wouldn't solve anything. Besides, we should pull some people into the boats and save them." Zeke countered back at her. Soon, the trio started to pull other passengers into their boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy, Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella make it outside to the top deck. They notice that the ship is sinking much faster than before. The girls start to get worried about the rest of the group.

"Oh, no." Gabriella said.

"I hope Zeke and the others aren't dead." Taylor said. Troy snapped the girls back into reality.

"Tay and Gabi, we have to stay on the ship as long as possible. Come on!" Troy yells out to them. They continue to claw their way through thousands of other people who were trying to avoid the inevitable rising waters. Some passengers lose their grip and slide into the water. Others have resorted to jumping off the ship altogether. They higher the foursome climbed, the harder it became for them. When they got to the stairs up to the back of the ship, they were held up bya slow third class passenger.

"...and yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of-" The man kept chanting as he took his time climbing up the stairs. Troy quickly became impatient and pushed the older man to move faster.

"Do you wanna walk a bit faster through that valley, man?" Troy yelled out to him. Once the foursome made it to the top, they resumed their climb. As more people continued to slide down the ship, one passenger bumps into Gabriella and she falls onto the floor.

"Get up, Gabriella." Taylor said as she and Chad pull her up from the floor. They see a large group of people holding onto Pastor Caldwell's hand as he prays with them.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God. Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen. Hail..." Pastor Caldwell prayed to the group. Gabriella tried to go to the group, but the other three stopped her before she could join.

"Gabriella, we need to keep going. Do you want to slide off and die?" Chad said to her before she shook her head no. "Then, let's go!"

When they made it to the top, Troy was the first one to latch onto the rail. He pulled Taylor up closer to him and held her very tightly. Soon, Chad did the same thing with Gabriella. Taylor looks around and sees the other passengers trying to hold onto the ship for dear life. She notices the tall lamp in the center from the night she tried to kill herself. She realized this was the same place she first met Troy: the night she almost killed herself.

"Troy, this is where we first met." Taylor said to him. When he realizes that she was right, he gave her a smile on his face and kissed her forehead. He aqueezed his grip on her even tighter than before.

"Really? Is that true?" Both Gabriella and Chad asked. Taylor and Troy nodded their heads.

"That's awesome." Chad said. Soon, Pastor Caldwell said the end of his prayer so loud that the foursome could hear him.

"...and God shall wipe away the tears in their eyes, and there shall be no more death. Neither shall there be anymore sorrow or hunger. Neither shall there be anymore pain, for the former world has passed away.

* * *

Back on the boats, passengers look on in horror as _Angelic II_ sinks into the ocean. Most were horrified that most of their fine clothes and jewelry were lost, others were saddened by their loved ones who were still on the ship fighting for life. Toni looks at the sinking ship in utter horror, for she fears that her baby sister Taylor is either still on the ship or worse: dead.

"I'm sorry, Taylor Rose." Toni says to herself as one small tear sheds from her large brown eyes.

Toni wasn't the only one who hoped her loved one would survive. On Mrs. Baylor's boat, Mrs. Baylor looks on and prays that Zeke & the family's two servants Jason & Martha would survive. Unfortunately, she'll soon know that Jason has died.

Dr. Isley looks at the ship for a few seconds before he looks away. He hangs his head down in shame and embarrassment. At that moment, he knew that his career and reputation was ruined and he would be seen as a coward for the rest of his life.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 31. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm seriously having a HUGE writer's block on this story. Not only that, school has been kicking my ass with work. I haven't had the time to update this story. I know it's been about a month since my last update, and I am truly deeply sorry about it.**

**One would think that writing a fan fiction story based off a movie (& a very popular one at that) would be easy. However, it's not. But don't worry, fans. ****I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!! I promise you that.**

**Also, I just wanted to tell you that I've changed this story back to a T-rating. I don't think I have anymore plans on adding anymore M-rated material into this story. So from now on, this story is back to a T-rating.**

**Shout outs to the people who've reviewed Ch. 30: **_lilmissmonique, Phelycia, traylorxchaylrolover101, glasvegas, mzwendy85, & look at the stars._**  
**

**Be on the lookout for the rest of this story.  
**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
**


	33. History Repeats Itself

**Chapter 32: History Repeats Itself**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM or Titanic. Their owners do.  
**

* * *

Back at the ship's engine room, workers try their hardest to snap the light breakers in.

"Keep those breakers in!" The head engine man yelled out. They have a difficult time keeping them in as the crewmen slide down the ship. When one of the workers tries to close a light breaker, he gets electrocuted and dies. The ship loses all of it's power, and people begin to panic even more than before. Many of the passengers were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, no." Taylor said as she was starting to panic.

"What?" Chad asks.

"The ship: it's lost its power." Soon, they hear a cracking noise.

"What was that noise?" Gabriella asks. Troy turns to her.

"Have you seen that 1997 movie _Titanic_? You know, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio & Kate Winslet?" She nods her head.

"Yes, but it's been a while."

"Well, I guess you don't remember what happened when the ship lost all of its power." Troy said as the noise gets even louder.

"No. What happens?"

That was when the noise became so loud, pieces of the ship began to break off. They soon realize that the ship was breaking in half. As the ship kept splitting apart, the stern drops at an alarming rate. The passengers were screaming as the stern falls into the water. When the stern finally crashes into the ocean, waves of water flow on top of the passengers in the ocean, killing hundreds of them. Immediately, the bow starts to go under and pulls the stern up. While the stern was rising, Troy grabs a hold of Taylor's hand and pulled her over the rail.

"We have to move, Taylor!" Troy said.

"I can't move." Taylor said.

"Yes, you can." Troy said as he pulled her. Chad and Gabriella did the same thing a few seconds later. The foursome made it over the ships rail before it becomes completly vertical. Along with ten other passengers, they are hanging on for dear life.

"What's happening, Troy?" Taylor asks.

"I don't know." Troy answers them.

The stern of the ship stands for a few minutes. People began to lose grip and fall into the ocean. Soon, the stern begins to flood and it starts to sink.

"OK, you guys." Troy said. "The ship's going to suck everybody down. I want you to take a deep breath when I say. Okay?"

"Okay." the other three said.

"Troy, I'm scared." Taylor cries out to him.

"I'm scared too, Chad." Gabriella cried.

"It's OK, girls. Hold on real tight." The men reassured the girls. Just before the the ship goes underwater, Troy reminds them of their plan.

"We're going to make it, you guys. Do you trust me?" Troy asks.

"I trust you, Troy." The girls said.

"You know I've never doubted you, man." Chad said.

"Ready? Ready?" Troy asks the trio.

"Yes!" All three shouted.

"3, 2, 1, NOW!" Troy shouts to them. They all take huge breaths just as the stern of the ship finally goes underwater. On Monday April 15th 2012 at 2:45am, three hours after it collided with the iceberg, the _Angelic II_, the largest ship in the world, has sunken into the Atlantic Ocean. History has repeated itself all over again.

When the foursome were underwater, they struggle to stay together while the ship's stern continues to suck them down. Taylor begins to lose her grip from Troy and Gabriella's hands. Troy lets go of his hand from Chad and tries to pull Taylor closer to him. She tries to hang onto him as tight as she good. Unfortunately, she loses her grip from him and is pulled apart from them. The other three were quickly sucked away along with the ship.

Taylor, barely able to open her eyes, feels in the water and realizes she's lost her grip on Troy and Gabriella. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Even with a life vest on, she wasn't a good swimmer. She soon realizes if she doesn't get any air, she will soon die. She immediately swims to the surface for new air and search for her friends.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 32. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the chapter being so short. The next chapter be much longer.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 31: **_Phelycia, mzwendy85, glasvegas, & lilmissmonique._

**Be on the lookout for the rest of this story. I hope to finish it at least by the end of this year.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NE-YO & ZAC EFRON!!! (I know I don't know them personally, but I just wanted to wish them a Happy Birthday. The same goes out to everyone who has birthday this month).  
**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	34. We're Not Going Back!

**Chapter 33: "We're not going back!"  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM or Titanic.**

* * *

In the middle of all the screaming going on in the Atlantic Ocean, Taylor swims up to the surface. Frantically, she screams out her friends' names in hopes of finding them.

"Troy! Gabi! Chad!" Taylor screams. "Where are you? Troy! Troy! TROY! GABRIELLA! CHAD!" Her voice is drowned out by the other passengers screaming for help. Stranded passengers left and right fight off on floating debris trying to stay afloat. She begins to swim around the area looking for Troy, Gabriella, and Chad; she continues to call out their names.

As Taylor continues to look for her friends, a random man pushes her underwater, trying to drown her.

"NO! DON'T!" Taylor screams before he pushes her back down.

"TROY!!" She calls Troy's name as she struggles to break free from him. Out of nowhere, Troy comes out and finds her.

"TAYLOR! Get off of her!" He yells for the man to get off of her, but he doesn't listen. Troy punches him in the face, knocking him out and freeing her.

"Thank you, Troy." Taylor said while trying to regain her breath.

"Swim, Taylor. I need you to swim." Troy said before they start to swim.

"Where's Chad & Gabriella?" Taylor asks while struggling to swim in the cold water.

"I don't know. We have to find them."

"It's so cold. I don't think I'll be able to find them."

"Fine, Taylor. We'll find some debris to float on."

Soon, they find a small broken door. Both Troy and Taylor climb on it, but the door quickly sinks into the water. Realizing that their combined weights would be too much for the door to handle, Troy gets off and pushes Taylor on since she was lighter. Once she was completely on the door, Troy swam around the door until he was facing her. Both start to breathe heavily to keep themselves warm.

"It'll be OK. We'll find Chad and Gabriella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't want her to die. She's my best friend."

"Don't worry, Taylor. Gabriella will be fine and she'll survive. She has Chad to take care of her. He has three little sisters whom he loves to death and would risk his life to keep them safe. He's going to protect her just like he would protect them. Just like I'm doing for you. They're going to be OK. Trust me on that, Taylor."

Taylor places her trust in Troy's words and hopes Chad would protect her best friend and now ex-maid. "OK, Troy. I trust you on that."

* * *

Soon, Lt. Lewis begins to blow his whistle urging the other boats to return. Troy and Taylor turn their heads to see the man barely blowing his whistle.

"Return the boats." Lt. Lewis weakly said before he resumes whistling.

"The boats are coming back, Taylor." Troy says. "They're gonna come back."

"When, Troy? I don't see any damn boats!"

"Soon, Taylor. Real soon. The boats had to row away from the suction, but they're going to be coming back."

"I hope they hurry up. My ass is freezing." Taylor said before a strange first class man comes from behind and pushes on her door.

"So are 3,500 other people's asses, lady!" The man said before he pushes the door to knock Taylor off. When she fell back into the water, Troy got very angry.

"Hey, you can't do that." Troy shouted before he pushed him back and away from Taylor. He quickly helped Taylor get back onto the door.

"Yes, I can. I need to live." The man shouted back. Before he could touch the door, Troy puts out his hand to stop him from swimming forward.

"No, man. There's only enough room for her. You would make it worse."

"Can I at least try?"

Both Troy and Taylor shook their heads no. "We both tried and almost drowned. You wouldn't make it any better." Taylor said backing Troy up. When he realizes the young couple wasn't lying, he gave up his try.

"Okay then. Sorry about before. Good luck to both of you." The man said before he swan away from them.

"Thanks, Taylor." "Now, where are the goddamn boats?" Troy says.

"Come back, for God's sake!!" a woman screams out.

"Please help us!" A second man screams out right after her.

* * *

Back at Mrs. Baylor's boat, the head crewman Kel turned to the passengers in his boat and told them they were not going back.

"We're not going back. If we do, they'll swamp the boat and drown all of us." Kel said. Everybody nods their heads in agreement except for Mrs. Baylor.

"Shut up, boy! You're pissing me off." Mrs. Baylor blows the young lanky man off. She soon takes control of the boat. "Come on, everybody. We're heading back!"

"Like hell we are, lady." Kel shouts at her.

"He's right. Those 'people' had a chance to get on, and they chose not to. As far as I'm concerned, they deserve to die." one first class passenger says. Others in the boat agreed with the middle aged woman and felt the same way about the stranded passengers. Especially with the passengers who were neither Black nor rich.

Mrs. Baylor couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She couldn't believe her own 'people', people of the same race and social status, could have this type of attitude about others. She had her moments from time to time, but she never had the same type of snobby attitude as the people on the lifeboat did. She was ashamed of them and their attitude.

"I can't believe you people. What the hell is wrong with you? Just because they're not Black or wealthy doesn't mean they don't deserve to live! They're human beings just like the rest of us. They deserve to live just like the rest of us."

"So?" the same woman said.

"'So?' Lady, there are 3,500 people out there right now fighting for their lives. My son and our two White servants are out there fighting for their lives. Some of their dear friends are also out there. Everyone of them deserve a chance to live. There are thirty people in this boat right now. This boat can hold up to 70 people; we can fit 40 more. I won't be satisfied until I can find my son and two servants are found alive."

"And they'll be 29 on this boat if you don't shut your fat fucking mouth right now!" Kel says as he pulls a gun out of his pocket and puts it in her face. "If I hear another word coming out of your mouth, I'm going to silence it with one of my bullets. Understood?"

Mrs. Baylor nods her head, "Yes, sir." Mrs. Baylor calmly sits down and doesn't say a word.

"For the last time everybody, we are not going back. End of discussion. Now, keep rowing." The group resumes their rowing.

Feeling defeated, Mrs. Baylor hangs her head down and sobs. She begins to feel that her only son Ezekiel and his two servants Martha and Jason are now dead.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 33. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I didn't add Chad & Gabriella's part in, but I still hope you all liked what I have.  
**

**I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated this story as much as I have when I first started. Schoolwork has been kicking my ass and that's one thing that's preventing me from updating this story as much. However, I have the outline of the rest of the story written out. All I have to do is type them up into chapters and post them up. I hope to have this done by the end of the year. Wish me luck.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 32: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, mzwendy85, Phelycia, lilmissmonique, & animediva1706._

**ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT TO MONIQUE COLEMAN, MY FAVORITE HSM ACTRESS. I WANTED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ON HER BIRTHDAY SINCE I DID IT FOR ZAC EFRON'S B-DAY LAST MONTH. I TRIED TO DO IT BEFORE MIDNIGHT MY TIME (EASTERN STANDARD TIME). SHE IS SUCH A HUGE INSPIRATION TO ME AND I WISH HER NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS AND SUCCESS IN THE FUTURE. SO, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER.  
**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE KEEP READING!!!  
**


	35. Promise Me, Taylor!

**Chapter 34: "Promise me, Taylor."**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR HSM.

* * *

**

As the stranded passengers of the now- sunken _Angelic II_continue to cry out for help, Passengers in the 40 stranded lifeboats decide whether or not to head back and save them. Many of the passengers quickly refused the idea, claiming the stranded passengers should've gotten on a lifeboat when they had the chance.

However, six of the lifeboats, ordered by Lt. Jordan and Officer Lockes, are transferring two of the lifeboats filled with women and children into the other boats and have men filled in them. One of the six boats contained Zeke, Sharpay, Martha, & Shelton. Ryan and Kelsi were also in that boat, but they were rendered unconscious when their heads were knocked into the boat. Lt. Jordan tried to get the passengers' attention.

"Alright, everybody. I need your full cooperation. Officer Lockes and I need to transfer all the women and children into these four lifeboats. Some of you older men need to get in these other two boats so we can head back. I'm going to be in charge of one boat; Officer Lockes will be in charge of the other." Lt. Jordan looks over his shoulder and sees the stranded passengers continuing to plea for help. This makes his heart pump even faster.

"Look! We need to do this quickly. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can save some lives. Now, let's go!" Lt. Jordan shouts. While the older men and young teenage boys entered one of the two boats heading back, Zeke offers his hand and asks to join them.

"Hey, can I join?" Zeke held out his hand offering his help.

"Sure, young man. The more help we can get, the better." Lt. Jordan said. This made Sharpay begin to worry about him.

"Zeke, don't go. Stay with me." Sharpay pleaded. Zeke took her cold hands into his own and looked into her saddened brown eyes.

"Look, I'll be OK. This boat has plenty of room for more people. If we can find some survivors, then that's alright. Just stay here with Martha and take care of your brother and Kelsi. Promise?"

"I promise." Sharpay said. He gave her a soft peck on the lips before he transferred to the boat that Lt. Jordan was on. Soon, they started rowing away from the women and children filled boats.

"I love you, Sharpay!" Zeke yelled out to her.

"I love you too, Zeke!" Sharpay yelled back to him. When she sat down, she saw Shelton sit up in the boat. A disgusted look came over her face as she saw him.

"You should've been on one of those two boats that went back to help some people, you ungrateful bastard." Sharpay spat at him. Shelton was confused over what she just said. He had just regained consciousness from the punch she gave him earlier. He had no clue about what just happened.

"What?" Shelton asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, asshole. About 3,000 people are out in the ocean freezing themselves to death, and you're still sitting on this boat all warm and cozy not helping out in saving them. You don't deserve to live and you know it." She said to him as she walked to him until she was about an inch away from his face.

"Look, will you stop yelling at me, please? I don't even know what the fuck is going on right now. The last thing I remember was the ship was sinking and you punched me in the face and knocking me out." Shelton looks around and sees a few lifeboats around them, but he saw no signs of Angelic II. "Where's the ship?" He asked.

"Underwater, just like you should be right now, asshole. And fyi, I didn't punch you. My boyfriend Zeke stabbed you." Sharpay snapped at him. Shelton has had enough with Sharpay yelling in his face. He stood up on the boat and looked down at Sharpay with an angry look to his face. His 6'2" body towered over her 5'3" small frame.

"I'm not very proud to say this, but I've hit women before. And if you yell at me one more time like I'm some goddamn child, I'm going to beat you so bad your little sellout boyfriend won't recognize you."

"Try it." Sharpay dared proving to him she wasn't scared of him. Just as he was about to hit her, Martha intervened and grabbed his arm.

"Look, you two need to stop fighting. It is getting us nowhere. Everybody on this boat is sick and tired of your fighting. You're going to sit on the opposite ends of this boat and not say a word to each other the rest of the night. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Sharpay said.

"Whatever." Shelton shot back.

"Good. Now move it." Martha said letting go of his arm to let him move to the other side of the boat. Sharpay sat down next to Martha and resumed taking care of Ryan and Kelsi.

* * *

As the cries started to get quiet, people were starting to die and lose hope of surviving. By now, Officer Lewis, the man who had the whistle, had froze to death. Taylor and Troy, still stranded on the broken door, took notice of this and begin to get scared.

"It's starting to get quiet, Troy. People are dying." Taylor said.

"I know, Taylor. I hope Chad and Gabriella are some of the ones that are still alive."

"I do too. How come there are no boats out here?"

"I guess the people just need a few minutes to get the boats organized. I don't know about you, but if I get out of this, I'm going to write an angry letter to AngelStar about all of this." Taylor sits up and looks at Troy while his face was looking away from her.

"I love you, Troy." Taylor whispers to him. He turns to her and looks at her.

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that, Taylor."

"But it's true. I do love you."

"I know, but you said it like you were saying goodbye. Don't you do that, not yet. Do you understand me?"

"Why, Troy?" Now, Troy's frozen ocean blue eyes are now staring into Taylor's brown eyes.

"Because you are not going to die tonight. You're going to get out of here. You're going to have lots of little mini Taylors and you'll see them grow and have kids of their own. You're going to die an old lady warm in her nice large bed. You'll still be the striking beauty that you are right now. But like I said, you will not die tonight. You will not die here and not like this. Do you understand me?"

Taylor nods her head in agreement. "Yes. I can't feel my legs."

Troy took another breath before he resumed talking. "When I won that ticket that day, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do you know why?"

Taylor shook her head no. "No, why?"

"It was because it led me to you. It was my lucky ticket because it led me to you. And I am thankful for that. I'm going to be thankful for that for as long as I live. Give me your hand, baby." He took his right hand out of the water and grabbed onto Taylor's right hand before he could resume talking.

"I have two things I want to tell you. I want you to promise me on these things. First, I want you to keep going on and stay strong. No matter what happens to you, no matter how things turn out for you, I want you to stay strong and keep pushing on. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes." Taylor said barely making it out.

"And the second thing I have to say is just as important if not more. If you and I both survive tonight, will you marry me?" Taylor was shocked at what he just asked her.

"What?"

"Will you marry me? Unless you want that prick asshole Shelton to rape you for the rest of your life."

"No." Taylor shook her head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Troy asks.

"I don't want to-" Troy cuts her off while she was talking.

"I mean, I may not have his money, his clothes, or his connections. But Taylor, I'll treat you with the up most respect any man could ever give to a woman. I'll be more of a man than Shelton would EVER dreamed to be. So, Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones, will you marry me?"

Tears now forming in her eyes. "Yes." She barely said.

"What?"

"Yes, Troy. If we get out of this, I'll marry you." She nods her head. Soon, a small smile starts to grow onto his face.

"Thank you, Taylor. Thank you so much." He says before he kisses her hand. They quickly start breathing hard on their hands to stay warm.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 34. How do you like that? Troy proposes to Taylor & she accepts.**

**Shout outs to people who reviewed Chapter 33: **_mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, Chaylorxtraylorlover101, glasvegas, animediva1706, & Phelycia._

**This story is almost done!! About 4 or 5 chapters to go (if my math is right). I'm trying my hardest to get them out by the end of this year. Final exams & projects are really kicking my ass.**

**I'm still working on finishing Ch. 2 of my new story "The Great Danforth". It's based off the F. Scott Fitzgerald book "The Great Gatsby".  
**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	36. Last Chance of Survival Part One

**Chapter 35: One Last Chance to Survive Pt. 1  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, Titanic, or "So High" by John Legend.**

* * *

In the cold dark night in the middle of the Atlantic, two of the lifeboats sailed up to the area of stranded passengers. The boats were being run by Lt. Jordan and Officer Lockes; a total of twelve men were rowing in both boats. Zeke was in the boat controlled by Lt. Jordan.

"Do you see anything?" Officer Lockes asked from the other boat.

"No, not yet. You take your boat to the other side; we'll cover more of the area." Lt. Jordan said. He nodded and proceeded to move his boat to the other side. When they made it to the area. Lt. Jordan grabbed his flashlight and turned it on to high beam.

"Lift your oars up!" Lt. Jordan shouted. The men in both boats lifted their oars so they wouldn't hit any passengers. They look in sadness and horror as they see nothing but dead bodies around them.

"Check the bodies. See if any of them are alive." Lt. Jordan ordered. One of the younger men, around the same age as Zeke, lifted the body of a dead White man from out of the water.

"Not this one. He's dead." the young man said.

Lt. Jordan shouts, "Is there anyone alive out here? Can anybody hear me?" They searched the area for only ten minutes and all they see are dead bodies all around them. The smell one would get from a dead person was sealed it in by the ice that surrounded them. When he sees a dead woman and her dead baby in her arms, Zeke sheds a tear in his eyes.

"Damn, man. We've waited too long." Zeke says. Lt. Jordan overheard him and turned to face him.

"You're right, but we have to keep checking them." Lt. Jordan told him before he turned his head back to the stranded dead passengers. "Is there anyone alive out there?" He resumed shouting.

Soon, Zeke hears a noise from his side of the boat. All he could hear was a low moaning sound. Zeke turned to the side to see where that noise came from.

"Hey! Over here." a small voice uttered.

"Hey, can I have a flashlight please?" he asked. Lt. Jordan hands him one and flashes it out to the water.

"Hey! We're alive over here." the same voice shouts out. He grows a smile when he spots two familiar faces floating on a piece of debris.

"Hey! I see someone! " Zeke shouts to the men.

"You do?" a man in the boat asks.

"Two people are alive over there. Let's go!" Zeke shouts to the group. They row over to the couple and see Chad and Gabriella were the two survivors on the debris. Chad could barely speak as he had almost froze to death; Gabriella is barely able to move. Zeke spots the gunshot wound on Gabriella's left arm; it looked like it had gotten infected.

"Get them up right now." Lt. Jordan ordered the men. They quickly picked them up and place them in the boat, immediately wrapping blankets around them. Extra wrapping was done on Gabriella's arm to stop it from looking worse. As soon as the blankets started to warm him up, Chad began to speak.

"Uh, what happened?" Chad asks as he was gaining consciousness.

"Don't worry, man. You're going to be alright." Zeke assured him. Gabriella turns to him and starts to speak.

"Where's Taylor and Troy?" Gabriella asks.

"I don't know where they are. That's why were here."

"Will you please find them? They're my friends and I don't want them to die."

"We'll do the best we can. Just lay down and relax." Lt. Jordan told the freezing girl. Zeke quickly sat back down and continued to help looking for surviving passengers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taylor was laying on the broken door, staring straight into the sky looking as dead as the night. She was still holding onto Troy's hand while singing the chorus from their anthem song.

_Let's go to a place only lovers go  
To a spot that we've never known  
To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
Ooh this feels so crazy  
Oh this love is blazing  
Baby we're so high  
Walking on cloud 9_

All she kept singing was the chorus from the John Legend song. In the middle of the chorus, she felt a light beaming on the side of her face. When she feels the light on her face, she stops singing and turns her head to see that a boat had come back looking for survivors. She could barely hear a man calling out for survivors. Happy and relieved, she begins to inform Troy.

"Troy, there's a boat." Taylor whispered to him. However, Troy doesn't make a move or sound.

"Troy, wake up. There's a boat." She says again. Still, there was no sound.

"Wake up baby. Someone came back, Troy." Taylor kept saying to him. She begins to shake his arm trying to wake him up. His head and arm would move, but nothing else would move.

"Troy! Troy! TROY! There's a boat, Troy." Taylor shouts out with as little voice as she has. Still, Troy remains silent. Feeling that the worst has just happened, Taylor begins to cry.

"There's a boat, Troy." She cries. Taylor felt hopeless & she didn't know what to do now. She began to think that the absolute worst thing has just occurred: Troy Jack Bolton, the love of her life, has died.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**There goes Chapter 35. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry I made the Troy & Taylor part so short, but it will be longer in the next chapter. I had thought about putting their part in the next chapter, but I decided to give you guys a cliffhanger.  
**

**Shout outs go to **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, Aud11, & mzwendy85_**, as they were the ones who reviewed chapter 34. I was hoping for more reviews for that chapter, but we all have lives outside of fan fiction & that's more important.**

**If my math is correct, there are about three or four more chapters left in the story. Now that I'm finished with my exams, I have time to finish this story. Again, if there's anything you all would like to see in this story, let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KEEP READING!!!  
**


	37. Last Chance of Survival Part Two

**Chapter 36: Last Chance of Survival Part Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR HSM.**

**A/N: _Bold Italics _are from the last chapter. **_Italics_ **are from what Troy said to Taylor earlier.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Troy, there's a boat." Taylor whispered to him. However, Troy doesn't make a move or sound._**

**_"Troy, wake up. There's a boat." She says again. Still, there was no sound._**

**_"Wake up baby. Someone came back, Troy." Taylor kept saying to him. She begins to shake his arm trying to wake him up. His head and arm would move, but nothing else would move._**

**_"Troy! Troy! TROY! There's a boat, Troy." Taylor shouts out with as little voice as she has. Still, Troy remains silent. Feeling that the worst has just happened, Taylor begins to cry._**

**_"There's a boat, Troy." She cries. Taylor felt hopeless & she didn't know what to do now. She began to think that the absolute worst thing has just occurred: Troy Jack Bolton, the love of her life, has died._**

After a few minutes of tying to wake Troy up, Taylor begins to feel alone and hopeless. She has accepted the fact that Troy is now dead. As she sees the boats sail by her, she lays her head down on the cold door and continues to cry. At first, she decides to die out in the ocean with Troy. She would rather do that than go back to America, be discovered by Toni and be forced to marry Shelton in June. Soon, she remembers the promise she made to Troy.

_"I want you to keep going on no matter what and you will stay strong throughout." Troy says._

After she remembered that, something clicked in her head. Taylor realized by staying out to die, she would be breaking her promise. She changes her mind about staying out in the ocean.

"Come back." Taylor weakly says. When the boats don't hear her, she yells out even louder.

"Come back. COME BACK! I'M STILL ALIVE!" Taylor screams as loud as she could. When the boats still wouldn't hear her, she starts to get off the broken door. While she tries to remove her hand from Troy's, she hears a small moaning sound.

"Mmm..." the voice makes out.

"What was that?" Taylor asks. The small voice continues to make noise.

"Taylor..." The voice uttered out. Taylor looks down at Troy and sees his lead slowly moving. He could barely open his eyes.

"Troy, is that you?" She asks.

"Uhhh, Taylor." Troy weakly says. Tears of joy begin to fall from her brown eyes.

"Oh, my God! Troy! You're alive!" Although she was freezing cold, Taylor was ecstatic to learn that Troy was not dead. She didn't kiss him immediately because their lips would be frozen shut. "Oh, baby. I thought you were dead. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"Taylor, what's going on?" He whispered. He was barely alive and was in need of help ASAP.

"A boat has arrived. We're getting out of here, baby. Hold onto me very tightly." Taylor said as she pushes herself off the boat and drops into the ice cold water. She quickly placed Troy on her back. Although he weighted more than her, Taylor knew that she was the only one that can keep both of them alive.

Using all the strength she had left in her, Taylor swam to Officer Lewis' frozen body. She yanks the whistle from his mouth and starts to blow it. She blew it as hard as she could to get the boats attention. Lt. Jordan heard this noise and turned to see where it came from.

"COME ABOUT!" He yelled out as Zeke held a flashlight towards the area. Zeke soon realized who the person blowing the whistle was.

"Hey, it's Troy and Taylor. COME ON, Y'ALL! LET'S PICK THOSE PEOPLE UP!" Zeke yelled out at the men in his boat. As Taylor continued to blow on the whistle, the boat moved closer to the couple. They picked them up out of the water, placed them into the boat, and wrapped them up in two large blankets. Troy and Taylor were saved.

On April 15th, 2012, _Angelic II_ sank into the Atlantic Ocean & 3,500 people went into the sea with the boat. Out of the ship's 40 boats that floated nearby, only two of them came back. Out of 3,500 people, Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie-Jones, Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez were four of the 35 people that were saved. After both rescue boats left the area, the 1,500 people had nothing do but wait. Whether it was life of death, nobody but God knew what was in store for them.

_

* * *

_**There goes Chapter 36. I hope you all enjoyed it. Since many people didn't want to see Troy die like Leonardo did in the movie, I kept a huge note on that. I wanted him to survive in the movie as well.  
**

**Now, I finally have my math straight in terms of how many chapters I have left. After this one, there are two chapters left in this entire story. I'm working on them right now and I'm trying my hardest to get them out before New Years. Wish me luck.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 35: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, Phelycia, animediva1706, Aud11, LunaSolTierra, lilmissmonique, & LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990_**. Although MagicalStoryMaker reviewed Chapter 2, I'll still give her a shout out anyway.**

**If there is anything you all would like to see, let me know. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	38. The Morning After

**Chapter 37: The Morning After**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR HSM.

* * *

** Throughout the night, the remaining 1,500 people in the boats sat in the ocean waiting for whatever the future had in store for them. Many of them had a million things going on in their minds.

Dr. Brian J. Isley kept thinking about the bad press he was going to receive once he made it back to America. With the Angelic II incident, he was sure to lose his head for it. If not that, his career was surely over.

Mrs. Baylor has been worried sick over her son Ezekiel and her two White servants Martha and Jason. She hoped that all three would be alright and will come back alive. Her worst fear is learning all three of them, even one of them, had died.

Toni's tears have been flowing down her face since Taylor stayed on the ship to find Troy. She never cared for Gabriella, but she was worried over her baby sister. She silently prayed to herself hoping that Taylor was still alive and that she would see her again.

Sharpay and Martha continued to care for Ryan and Kelsi, who were know starting to regain consciousness from their trauma incident in the water. They hoped Zeke would be safe and that their four friends would be rescued as well. On their same boat, Shelton is freezing cold due to him not having something covering him up. An elderly Black man hands him a bottle of whiskey to warm him up.

Taylor still had Troy wrapped in her arms inside their two blankets. Troy was asleep while Taylor looks across the boat and spots a familiar head of untamed curls and long silky black hair. She knew that it was Chad and Gabriella and she was relieved that they were alive. Gabriella was asleep while Chad peeked his eyes open and spotted Taylor and Troy on the other side of the boat.

"Thank you, God." Taylor said to herself as she starts to cry. She then spots Lt. Jordan holding a green flare signaling a ship they had _Angelic II _passengers on them. There was a ship sailing towards them, but she couldn't make out the ship.

By daylight, the closest ship nearby, Nubia, had shown up to the area. All 40 Angelic II lifeboats sailed up to it and one by one, the 1,500 Angelic II passengers climbed aboard the smaller vessel. The Nubia passengers looked in awe over the looks on their new passengers. The _Angelic II_ survivors felt uneasy as they were being looked at by the other passengers. Dr. Isley felt even more uneasy as he walked by them. He surely felt that he should've died on the ship last night. He was quickly taken to a private unoccupied suite on the ship so that he wouldn't be harassed by anybody.

Once all 1,500 survivors were on board, the 1st & 2nd class passengers were taken indoors to an exclusive area while the 3rd class passengers had to sit outside in the sun. Although they were 1st class passengers, Taylor and Zeke headed to the 3rd class area. After he gave _Nubia_'s officers his name, Shelton goes down to 3rd class to look for Taylor. He is stopped by an officer.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Your kind of people would not be down here. This is 3rd class." The officer tells Shelton but he pushes him away and continues his search. He spots a woman with similar jet black hair like Taylor and turns around, only to be disappointed when it was not her. He apologizes to her and moves on. After a few more wrong guesses, Shelton gives up and heads back to 1st class.

"Damn." Shelton said to himself before he left the area. What he didn't know was that he was being watched the whole time. During his search, Taylor spotted him and she knew he was trying to look for her. She covers her face so she wouldn't get recognized. She also covers Troy's face so that he wouldn't notice him. When Shelton left the area, she removes the covers from both of their faces. Soon, Taylor and Troy spot Chad and Gabriella again on the ship and they give each other a hug. They couldn't do so while on the boat.

"Oh, my God Taylor. I thought I'd never see you again." Gabriella cried on her shoulder.

"I was worried sick about you too." Taylor said. She saw Chad and she thanked him for taking care of Gabriella.

"No problem, Taylor." Chad quickly turns to Troy and hugs him as well.

"Thanks for taking care of Taylor, man."

"More like she took care of me. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love Taylor."

"I know you do. And you know I love Gabriella." Troy nodded in agreement. During their reunion, the foursome were spotted by two familiar women.

"Troy! Taylor! Chad! Gabriella! You guys are alright!" Sharpay said as she hugged the foursome.

"Hi, Sharpay & Martha." Taylor said as she gave them a hug.

"I'm glad you guys are alright too." Gabriella said.

"How did you find us? Where's Zeke?" Chad asks. Zeke had left them earlier to bring Sharpay and Martha over. Ryan and Kelsi were being assisted by Zeke. They look at the group and saw that Jason was not around.

"Where's Jason?" Troy asks.

"Yeah. Where is he?" Taylor said. Zeke and Martha sigh as they reveal the sad news.

"I'm sorry y'all, but Jason is dead." Martha said as she started to cry.

"Some asshole cop shot him by accident. He then turned the gun on himself." Zeke added.

"I'm so sorry, Martha." Taylor says as she and Gabriella give her a hug.

"That's OK. I'm just sad that he'll never meet his child." Martha whispered. Gabriella heard this and looked at her funny.

"Child?" Troy asks.

"You mean-" Taylor asks before Martha interrupted her.

"That's right. I'm pregnant. I just found out before we left Paris."

"Oh, God. I can't make this out to be either good news or bad news." Taylor says.

"It's good that you and Jason are expecting a child, but it's bad that the father will never meet him or her." Gabriella said. Zeke looks over at Sharpay to see how Ryan and Kelsi are doing.

"Sharpay, how are your brother and Kelsi?"

"They're coming along. They'll be fine."

"That's great. Hey, Martha and I need to go back to 1st class to find my mother." Zeke said before he and Martha left the area.

"When you get off the ship, find us. Okay?" Troy yells out. Zeke and Martha nod in response.

* * *

Back in the 1st class area of the ship, Zeke and Martha look for Mrs. Baylor. Zeke was let through easily, but Martha was stopped by an officer.

"Hey! you can't come in here. Blacks only!" The officer shouted to her. Zeke goes back to him to explain the situation.

"Sir, she's with me. Let her pass."

"She is White. No Whites aloud unless they work for somebody in 1st class. Rules of the ship."

"She may be White, but she's still a passenger. She deserves the same amount of respect as everybody else in here. If you don't let her pass, I will report you to your head officer. NOW LET HER PASS!!" Zeke yells at him, getting everybody's attention. Feeling embarrassed, the officer obliges.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You may pass." The officer soon lets her pass and they continue to look for Mrs. Baylor. When they found her, Zeke ran into her arms.

"MOM!" Zeke yells out.

"Ezekiel?" Mrs. Baylor asks. She almost got knocked down by her taller son.

"MOM! I told you I would come back." Zeke said as he was crying into her coat. She sees Martha walking up to her and she gives the middle-aged woman a big hug herself.

"Oh, Martha. I'm so happy you guys are alright." Mrs. Baylor said as she notices a missing person. "Where's Jason?"

"I have something to tell you, Mom."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Eight weeks along." Martha says.

"I knew that, girl. I just wanted to know where's Jason? Why is he not here?" She asked again. As hesitant as they were in telling her, they knew she had to learn the truth.

Zeke sighed before he responded. "Jason's dead."

"What?"

"Yes, ma'am. He didn't drown. One of the officers shot him because he thought he was trying to get on one of the boats." Martha said as tears ran down her face.

"Oh, no. Martha, I'm so sorry. Listen to me." Mrs. Baylor said as she cupped Martha's face. "You are not going to work for me or my family anymore. I know you and Jason didn't have much money, but I'm going to take care of you and your baby from now on. If there is anything you need, let me or Curtis know."

"Okay." Martha said before she gave her a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Baylor."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

By nighttime, it was raining and everybody on the ship was covering their heads so they wouldn't get sick. The group catches a glimpse of the Statue of Liberty; they are now in America. While Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay began to dream what life in America would be like, the other four were worried about how life will be for them now that they're home. Soon, a crewman from the Nubia walks by and asks them for their name.

"Can I take your names and hometowns, please? It's for the records of Angelic II survivors." The group gave each other their full names.

"My name is Kelsi Nielsen and I am from Russia."

"My name is Ryan Lucas Evans and I am from Dublin, Ireland"

"I am his twin sister, Sharpay Carys Evans. I am also from Dublin, Ireland."

"My name is Maria Gabriella Alvarado Montez and I am from Atlanta, Georgia. But people call me Gabriella."

"My name is Chad Corbin Danforth. I'm from London, England by way of Kingston, Jamaica. The BEST country in the world."

"My name is Troy Jack Bolton. I am from Albuquerque, New Mexico." When the crewman got to Taylor, she was still staring at the Statue.

"Ma'am, can I take your name and hometown, please?" She was caught off guard by the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Your name and hometown please."

"Oh, um" She looked at Troy and her friends and then thought about her future with her old life. Taylor didn't want to answer his question, but she knew she has gone too far turn back now. She knew that this was the moment she would change her destiny. Would she go back to her old, shallow life and marry Shelton? Or would she live her life as a free, spirited woman with her love Troy Bolton? She looked at him and gave him her name.

"Taylor Rose Bolton." She made her decision. She didn't need to say anymore to the man as he thanked her and walked off. Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones has died.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 37. I hope you all enjoyed it. If some bits of it didn't make sense, I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest to finish this story before 2009 ends.  
**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! The next one will be the Final one I'm ever going to do on Titanic: HSM Style!!! I want to thank you all so much for your support & all the comments you all gave me.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed chapter 36: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, Phelycia, mzwendy85, glasvegas, animediva1706, Aud11, & LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990._

**I've decided to put my other story "The Great Danforth" on hiatus until I decide what I'm going to do with it. I didn't like how it was going and it was way too complicated. Plus, I want to incorporate as many of the Wildcats as I can. I have a poll on my profile asking you guys which HSM pairing I sould use as the "Jay & Daisy" couple if I should bring it back.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	39. 75 Years Later

**Chapter 38: Life After **_**Angelic II**_** (75 Years Later)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TITANIC, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, THE SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE, THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA, WALT DISNEY WORLD, NOR THE AFRICAN SAFARI.  
**

**A/N: FINALLY!! After eight long months of doing this story, we are at the very final chapter of Titanic: HSM Style! I just want to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story, alerted it or made it as a favorite. I can't thank you all enough. This chapter is about what's happened to the nine surviving Wildcats after the incident. There is also a final confrontation between Shelton, Taylor, and Troy. But I won't give that away; you'll just have to read on to find out._ 1st set of Bold italics _are from the confrontation & is told from Taylor's POV.**

**So, here it is. The final chapter of "Titanic: HSM Style"!!!

* * *

**

_On April 15, 2012, Taylor Rose McKessie-Jones, one of America's most beautiful and affluent socialites, had died. On that same day, Taylor Rose Bolton was unofficially born. She made it official on June 16, 2012 when she married Troy Jack Bolton in a small courthouse in Albuquerque, NM. The only ones in attendance were Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor Kelsi Nielsen, twins Ryan & Sharpay Evans, and Martha Cox. She would've married Shelton Anthony Johnson in a lavish Atlanta ceremony on that same day, but it was canceled upon hearing her 'death'._

_On New Year's Day 2013, Taylor and Troy welcomed their first child, a boy named Troy Jack Bolton Jr. Troy Jr. was the result of their 'time' in the car on the ship. They had four more children named Kate (short for Katelynn), Leonardo, and twins James & Cameron (Cameron is a girl). He was a successful photographer and artist; she was a popular print model and actress under the name "Ariel Rose". _

_Throughout their marriage, Troy and Taylor traveled around the world seeing many sights and experiencing many things she would've never done had she married Shelton. Wherever Troy and Taylor went, they always had their five children with them. They, especially Taylor, made sure their children got to see the world for what it is & have more experiences than either of them ever had. While both Troy and Taylor were successful in their careers, they also taught them wealth is a lot more than materialistic things.  
_

_Every April 15th, they would tell their children the story on how they met and how each of them changed their lives forever. And 75 years after the incident, a now 96-year-old Taylor still tells her story.  


* * *

_

**_April 15th, 2087_**

"And when I told them my name was Taylor Rose Bolton, my life changed forever." Taylor said to her eight granddaughters. Her youngest, 4-year-old Jane, was sitting on her lap. Even after 75 years, Taylor was still the same way her late husband Troy said she would be. Aside from a few wrinkles on her face and her hair now fully gray, she was still the striking beauty she was when she sailed on _Angelic II_. This was the first time Taylor has told her story on the ship since Troy died at age 96 last September.

"So what happened to the rest of them, Nana?" Jane asked.

"Well, all of your aunt and uncles went on and lived their dreams. We all stayed in touch with each other throughout the years." Although they were not blood related (except for Ryan and Sharpay), all nine Wildcats considered each other family.

"What happened?" six-year-old Wendy said.

"Well, I'll start with Aunt Martha. You already know her fiancé Jason died on the ship, right?" the little girl nodded her head.

"What's fiancé?" little Jane asked.

"Jane, stop interrupting Nana." Her big sister Bri groaned which frightened the little girl.

"Yeah." her other big sister Jai added.

"Jai & Bri, don't be so mean to Jane. She's only four years old."

"Sorry, Nana." The ten-year-old twins apologized. Taylor continued explaining the word to Jane.

"The word 'fiancé' means that you are promising someone else that you will marry him or her."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, she had her baby six months after the Angelic II incident. A baby boy she named Jason Ryne Cross Jr. after his late father. Uncle Zeke became his godfather and he paid for both Martha and Jason Jr.'s college education like his parents promised. Also with his help, Martha started her own cleaning business. Sadly, she was so heartbroken over Jason's death that she never got married. When she died of cancer in 2054 at age 64, her business was passed on to her son."

"That's sad, Nana." seven-year-old Diane said.

"Now, onto Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Ryan. After we made it to America, Kelsi and Ryan stayed in a New York City hospital until they fully recovered. After their release, they stayed with Aunt Sharpay in the city. Within seven years, Kelsi became a successful composer while Ryan and Sharpay became two of Broadway's biggest Irish imports. Kelsi and Ryan made enough money to take care of themselves and got married in 2019. They had three children; two boys and a girl named Ryan Jr., Howard, and Olesya. They were married for 25 years until he was killed in a plane crash in 2044. He was 54 when he died."

"Did Aunt Kelsi remarry?" nine-year-old Chanel asked.

"Like Aunt Martha, Aunt Kelsi never re-married. When she died at age 70 in 2062, 10% of her fortune went to her childhood village in her native Russia just outside Moscow. The rest of her fortune was split amongst her three children and their 12 grandchildren."

"You said something about Aunt Sharpay. What happened to her?" eight-year-old Mercedes asks.

"Like her twin brother, Aunt Sharpay became a huge Broadway superstar, both as a soloist and as a duo. She married Uncle Zeke in 2018 and had three daughters named Debra, Lillian and Ashley. When Ryan died, she became severely depressed and became an alcoholic. Their marriage suffered heavily because of her drinking and they ended up divorcing one year later. In 2049, she died from liver cancer just two days shy of her 59th birthday." Taylor begins to cry.

"Don't cry, Nana." Jane said as she wiped the tears from her great-grandmother's eyes.

"That's OK, Jane."

"Now, onto your Uncle Zeke. He took over the family business after his parents were killed in a car crash in 2015. His family restaurant became even more successful than ever before. Three years later, he married Aunt Sharpay and moved to New York for her career. They had three daughters named Debra, Lillian (after their mothers) and Ashley before they divorced in 2045 due to her alcoholism."

"Did Uncle Zeke & Aunt Sharpay stay in touch?" 12-year-old Mercedes asked.

"Despite the divorce, they actually stayed in touch. They had planned to remarry, but she died before they got the chance."

"What happened after she died?" the older Mercedes asked.

"After her death, Zeke formed a performing arts scholarship in her honor. He died 30 years later in 2079 at the age of 90. His daughters inherited their money. Since he never had a son, their oldest daughter Debra got his restaurant business."

"OK. So you already talked about Aunts Martha, Kelsi, & Sharpay. And you also talked about Uncles Ryan & Zeke. What happened with you and Grandpa's best friends?" Diane said.

"Uncle Chad and Aunt Gabriella?"

"YEAH!" The girls yelled out which made Taylor laugh.

"I wanna know." Jane said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. After Grandpa Troy and I got married, Uncle Chad moved to Hollywood and he became an award-winning actor, singer, and dancer. Two years later, he married Gabriella in a small California wedding chapel. They had five children together named Chad Jr., Corbin, Vanessa, Rihanna, & David. Aside from being an entertainer, he was also a caring humanitarian. As a very proud Jamaican, he donated millions of dollars and items to help the people in his country. When he died in 2070 at age 80, his body was buried in Jamaica and is forever seen as a hero in his country for his continuous generosity."

"That was nice of Uncle Chad." Wendy said.

"That's right, Wendy. As for my best friend Aunt Gabriella, she always had a passion for designing clothes. Through a scholarship, she went to school and became a fashion designer. Along with marrying Chad and having five kids, she helped him in giving back to charity. She donated most of her clothes to charities that supported helping less fortunate people, especially in Chad's Jamaica. After his death, she continued supporting his charity work until she died at age 85 in 2076."

"Nana, did you and Grandpa go to all your friends' funerals?" Jai asked.

"Oh, of course sweetie. They're family to us. We all stayed in touch and in each other's lives until their deaths." Taylor looks at her clock and sees that it was WAY past the girls' bedtime. "Okay, girls. It's time to go to bed. Your moms and dads will come and pick you up in the morning."

All eight girls started to whine and complain. "Oh, Nana. We don't want to."

"It's 10:30pm. It's well past your bedtime." Taylor said as she took the girls up the stairs.

"Not my bedtime, Nana. I'm 12." Big Mercedes protested.

"It doesn't matter, Big Mercedes. Your parents would have a fit if I let you stay up late again. Let's go."

"AWW!" All eight girls whined as they went into their bedroom. As Taylor placed Jane in her small bed, Bri and little Mercedes turned to Taylor and asked her a question.

"Hey, you never told us about Aunt Toni?" Bri said.

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't, Nana. What happened to her?" little Mercedes asked. As much as Taylor didn't want to tell them, she decided to do so. It was never Troy's idea to tell their children about their Aunt Toni since she never liked Troy and therefore wouldn't like them. Since Troy's death, Taylor decided to mention anything about her sister.

"Well, I've never mentioned anything about my older sister to your parents, since your Grandpa Troy never liked her and vice versa. Do you girls promise not to say a word about this to them?"

"Yes, Nana." All eight girls said in return.

"Okay, here we go. Every single day since the incident, I have thought about both Toni. It was just the two of us since our parents died. She couldn't have children and & I was really the only family she had left. I tried searching for her, but I only came up with things I've read on line about her. From what I've read, she spent the rest of her life hoping that I was still alive. With the little money she had left, she spent it trying to find me. She ended her search when she learned I was 'dead'." Taylor put her fingers in quotation marks. "When Toni was diagnosed with breast cancer in 2021, she became severely depressed and had thought about committing suicide. She finally did two years later in 2023 at the age of 43. She overdosed on prescription pills."

"Did you go to her funeral?" Young Mercedes asked. Taylor hung her head down low and shook her head no.

"Nobody went to her funeral. Not even Shelton attended the funeral. 'End of the McKessie-Jones Dynasty: Toni McKessie-Jones Dies' was one of the newspaper's headings. I didn't even know she had died until AFTER the funeral. If I had known about her death sooner, I would've flown to Atlanta to pay her respects. I did go to her grave and gave her flowers." The eight girls were clueless on why their grandmother would care so much about a cold-hearted, superficial, racist woman like Toni.

"Why? Wasn't she bossy and mean to you, Nana?" Bri said.

"Bri's right. You even said she was mean to Grandpa." Jai added.

"She may have been a mean and bossy racist, but she was still my sister and I still love her. I'll always love her until the day I die."

"Didn't you say when you were on that big ship, you were suppose to marry another man but Grandpa saved you from him?" Diane said.

"Yes, Diane."

"What happened to him?" The only thing Taylor and Troy mentioned about her ex-fiancé Shelton was that he was a bad man that hurt both of them badly on the ship. She never went into detail about how bad until now.

"You know what, I remembered the last time I ever saw him. Is about four years after the incident and this was like a final confrontation between the three of us. Any unfinished business we had, we finished it on that night. Even with my old age, I still remembered like it was yesterday."

_**I was walking back to her hotel room in New York from a party being held by our friends Zeke and Sharpay. Troy stayed behind while I picked up our three-year-old son Troy Jr. from the babysitter Then I hear a loud noise from behind me. I turned around and looked to see who it was. When I didn't see anybody, I resumed walking.**_

_**"I had a feeling you weren't dead all along." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes.**_

_**"Shelton?" I asked as I saw him coming out of a dark alley.  
**_

_**"Yep. Your ex-fiancé Shelton Anthony Johnson. Your SHOULD BE husband." Shelton said. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, except that he had a beard instead of a shaven face.**_

_**"How have you been these past three years?"I asked, but he ignored my question and kept on rambling about me.  
**_

_**"You're still the pretty Nubian thing I was supposed to have married. But, you ran away to be some homeless White trash and risk losing your life with him." He spots the wedding band on my finger and the small sleeping child in my arms. "So, not only did you marry him, you had an ugly half breed child with him." **_

_**"Don't you ever talk about my son like that. He's MUCH better looking than any kids you would ever had."**_

_**"I would've given you everything you needed and more, Taylor. Money equals love and happiness. I know you will never get that from that bum husband of yours."  
**_

_**"No amount of money can buy a person happiness. Yours definitely wouldn't. As for Troy, I've been more happy with him in the past four years than I EVER would be with you. Goodbye, Shelton." I started to leave, but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against a wall. He knocked Troy Jr. out of my arms and the boy started to cry.**_

_**"MOMMY!" Troy Jr. screamed.  
**_

_**"SHELTON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

_**"You still have my necklace and earrings don't you, bitch?" Shelton snapped at me before he slapped me across the face. "I want those back."**_

_**"I don't have them."**_

_**"You don't have them?" That earned another slap across my face. Shelton starts to rip my dress off and remove my panties.  
**_

_**"What are you doing?" I was afraid of what he was about to do, especially in front of my son.  
**_

_**"Finishing what I started back on the ship. I'm going to let your half-breed spawn watch so he can see how a REAL man handles a woman." Before he could start anything, we both felt a thud coming over us. I looked up and saw that it was Troy who pushed Shelton off of me. I ran to Troy Jr.  
**_

_**"Don't you ever fucking touch her again. You call yourself a fucking man? A REAL man never puts his hands on a woman." Both men continued fighting until the cops came by and broke them apart.  
**_

_**"That's for hurting Taylor back on the ship, you fucking bastard!" Troy shouts to him.**_

_**"She was mine until you took her from me! I just want what's mine."**_

_**"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" One of the cops shouted. "Now, I want you all to tell me what happened that led up to this fight. After a few minutes of explaining between all three of us, the cops came back with their decision.  
**_

_**"They're going to take my side, White boy. I told you, I always win."**_

_**"My partner and I listened to all three parties, and we've decided to take Mr. & Mrs. Bolton's side." All three of us where shocked over the decision, especially Shelton as they were arresting him.**_

_**"What? That's not fair! Do you know who my father is?" Shelton shouted as he was placed in the cop car. "I WILL see you again, Taylor. Just you wait."**_

_**"Bye Bye, Shelton." I waved at him.  
**_

_**"You win some, you lose some." Troy said as the cop car pulled away. I turned to Troy and kiss him for saving my life.**_

_**"Thank you, baby. You are more of a man than Shelton ever was or will be."**_

_**"You're welcome. I will always love and protect you in life and in death." Troy said before he kissed me again. A second cop car came by and he took us home.**  
_

"Shelton said he would see me again, but that was the last time I ever saw him. The assault charges against him were eventually dropped, but the Johnson & Jones Bank folded and he was sued for billions of dollars by other people, including his late servant Spencer's family for his death. The trial left him penniless and he was considered an outcast by my old 'circle'. I read online that he died in 2029 by hanging himself in his jail cell. He was 47, never got married and never had children." Taylor wasn't as emotional over Shelton's death as she was over Toni.

"Well, that's what he get for hurting you. What goes around, comes around." Big Mercedes said. All the other girls agreed.

"But, at least Grandpa saved you." Jane added. "He really loved you."

"That's right. Grandpa Troy did save me. He has saved me in every way that a person can be saved. He has taught me so many things that I've never thought possible. I am so grateful to have him be a part of my life. If it wasn't for him, my life would've been entirely different. Even though he's gone, he will always exist in my heart. "

After all eight girls were settled into their beds, Taylor kisses each of their foreheads and turns out the light in their room.

"Goodnight, girls." Taylor said to them.

"Goodnight, Nana." The girls said in unison.

"I love you." It was the last thing she said before she closed the door on them. As she headed back to her room, Taylor looked at all the pictures and videos of her and her life. She's was contempt at how she spent her life and all of the places she's seen. From the Sydney Opera House to the Great Wall of China, from Walt Disney World to the African savanna, Taylor was very proud of all of her accomplishments in life. She was also proud of the fact that she spent her life surrounded by the people she loved and whom loved her back: her friends, her children, and most of all, Troy Bolton. As she lied down in her bed, she looked at a picture of her and Troy back when they first got married and what it said at the bottom of the photo.

**_"Together forever, in life and in death."- Troy Bolton_**

"I'll always love you, Troy Bolton. In life and in death." Taylor said to herself before she turned out her light and falls asleep.

As soon as she fell asleep, Taylor had a dream. Her dream was she was back on _Angelic II_, where it was restored to it's original 2012 beauty. She enters the 1st class main stairwell where she is surrounded by all 3,500 people who died on the ship. She was greeted by all of them and she even recognized some of them. Among the people Taylor recognized were Dr. Brian Thompson, Captain Edward J. Sanders, Lt. Lewis, and Zeke's late servant Jason Cross. Not only were they present, but her friends who survived the incident were there. Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and Martha holding baby Jason Jr. were present. Taylor looks at the top of the stairwell and sees Troy looking at the clock. The clock says 2:45am, the same time the ship officially went under. Troy turns to face her and he holds out his hand for her. She accepts and climbs to the top of the stairs before he gives her a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips lock, the audience applauds and cheers for the reunited couple. Troy and Taylor are together forever, in life and in death.

_**THE END!!!**_

* * *

**There you have it. The final chapter of "Titanic: HSM Style"!!!I know the ending is like the ending of the movie, but I couldn't think of any other ending. In case you haven't noticed, yes I named four of Troy and Taylor's five children after Titanic director James Cameron and the two lead actors Leonardo DiCaprio & Kate Winslet. **

**I think this is the longest chapter in this entire story. Somebody requested this last chapter to be very long; I hope it met to your expectations.  
**

**Before I officially end this, I want to give shout outs to the following people because if it wasn't for them, I would've never been inspired to attempt this: God, my family, the people who ACTUALLY OWN Titanic & High School Musical (we all know who they are), John Legend (for Troy & Taylor's theme song "So High), and of course, you readers & reviewers.**

**Instead of a shout out to those who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm going to give a shout out to everybody who's ever written in even ONE review: **_Lexie-Lex, CHAYLORISAWSOME312, scorpiogal, AyaneC, Favor1234, ScarlettFlier81, Phelycia, Sciencefreak2007, moonlite, Eryn Goldbergg, justanothrgirl, xxcolleeniexx, chaylorfan, blueprincess972, melako17, BabyS2245, ice94cj, crystal5996, animediva1706, Aud11, LunaSolTierra, & LadiiBabbiCottonCandii990._

**A special shout out goes to the following reviewers: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101__**(Bri)**__, mzwendy85 __**(Wendy)**__, look at the stars __**(Jane)**__, CuteANDSexxxy17 __**(Chanel)**__, lilmissmonique __**(Jai)**__, TraylorxChaylor __**(older Mercedes)**__, kimikae __**(Diane)**__, & glasvegas __**(younger Mercedes)**__. _**Since they have given me so much support throughout the entire story, I wrote them in as characters in this final chapter as a way of saying thank you to them. Without you and the people I mentioned above, I would've never conceived the idea of doing this.  
**

**As of right now, The Great Danforth is still on hiatus. I sitll have a poll up on who you would like to see as the main couple of that story. So far it's a tie between two couples and I'm not saying who.  
**

**As for the Traylor & Chaylor one shots, I don't know if I'm ever going to do those. Still, be on the lookout for those and anymore stories I do in the future. If there are any suggestions you all have, feel free to send me a message.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE NEW YEAR!!!!  
**


End file.
